Dbz in Kindergarten (BACKUP)
by DragonBall797
Summary: THIS IS MY ALTERNATE ACCOUNT, SUPPORTING ALL COMPLETED FANFICS OF DRAGONBALL787 FOR BACK UP PURPOSES! IF YOU DON'T BELEIVE ME, PM ME, DRAGONBALL787, FOR A CONFIRMATION! DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSION AND THINK THAT THIS ACCOUNT IS PLAGERIZED.


Title: Dbz in Kindergarten

Category: Anime/Manga » Dragon Ball Z

Author: DragonBall787

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Published: 10-13-13, Updated: 06-26-14

Chapters: 45, Words: 54,439

Chapter 1: Kindergarten, What Can Go Wrong?

Chapter 1: Kindergarten...What can go wrong?

Disclamer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Kai, or GT

In West City, there was a school.

A school so awful, that any normal parent wouldn't send their child there. It was because of one thing: Unruly aliens were attending this school.

"I don't wanna go to this awful school!" said Freiza.

"Well too bad!" said King Cold.

North High Elementary, the worst school on Earth.

"I can't believe I have to go to this stupid school full of weaklings!" yelled Vegeta.

"Shut up, boy!"shouted King Vegeta.

Vegeta, his father, his mother, and his brother lived on Earth. They were royal Saiyans, but I can't find an explaimation for living on Earth.

"Hey Raditz, is there food at school?" Goku asked his big brother.

"How should I know?!," sneered Raditz.

Goku, his father, Bardock, his mother, Gine, and his 13 year old brother, Raditz, lived in West City too. Bardock took the job as a professor, and his mother took the job as the owner of a meat industry. Their two idiot sons...well, they went to school.

Then there was Piccolo. Nobody knew him because he was so quiet- Well, except some of the Z Fighters. Piccolo actually had a wild personality- at certain times.

Bulma walked along with her father asking "Why can't I just skip to college?"

"Because, even though you are smarter, you are way too young." Her father replied.

Bulma...was Bulma. She was genius in a child's place. She was in the same preschool as the Z Fighters, and had a small (major) crush on Vegeta.

Then Yamcha came, "I can't wait to get some girls, cause i'm so hot!" he said.

Krillin tagged along with him. "I don't know...remember preschool when you cheated on all of those girls?"

"Yea yea whatever." replied Yamcha.

Yamcha was a player back in preschool. Cheated on almost every girl from there. But he didn't date BULMA. (Get it people, he DIDN'T date BULMA. DIDN'T!)

Krillin was just an average joe, living at Kame House with Master Roshi, and attending school with one of his best friends, Goku.

Then there was the loud mouth-I mean Chi-Chi.

"I can't wait to find a boyfriend then get married and have two kids!" she said.

She always had the dream of going to college, and succeeding in life, same as her kids.

When all the kids came to their classroom, (Which ironically was the same class for everyone) the teacher introduced herself.

"Hello i'm Mrs. Buttstinger (Get it, Mr. Blutzinger?!) - The whole class laughed loudly.

"OK JUST CALL ME MRS.B!" she yelled irritated

The whole class was silent.

"Now let's introduce each other." she said sweetly.

After introductions there was free time, which meant everyone could make friends.

Vegeta was wandering around, looking for Bulma. Bulma was his crush ever since they were in preschool, but he was too nervous to talk to her. Even though, he did held hands with her back in preschool, whoch was a good sign.

"I'm ready this time," he promised himself.

He finally spotted her and walked up to her.

"I demand you be my girlfriend!" Vegeta commanded.

Bulma looked at Vegeta.

His eyes looked desperate, even though he was demanding it.

Vegeta blushed, she was even cuter than last year!

"...ok.." Bulma agreed.

He was kinda cute anyway, and she already knew him.

"YES!" He screamed in triumph.

Everyone looked at him.

He blushed and picked Bulma up.

"UP UP AND AWAY!" Vegeta yelled as he busted out of the classroom ceiling with Bulma screaming.

Chi-Chi looked around.

Goku's been avoiding her ever since preschool and she won't stand for it! Ever since that time she asked to be his boyfriend.

Aha! She finally spotted him!

"GOKU!" she screamed.

Goku tried to run away, but she tackled him before he got the chance.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY BOYFRIEND THIS INSTANT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Chi-Chi yelled as she locked his big head in a headlock.

Goku whimpered as he shook his head yes.

'She's a crazy woman!' he thought in fear.

Krillin hung out with 18 and her overprotective brother, 17.

When, Krillin saw 18, he was instantly in love.

When he was about to walk up to her, 17 blocked his way.

"What're you doing here, shrimp?!" 17 snapped.

"I-uh-well.." Krillin stuttered.

18 pushed 17 out the way, "Give him a break, idiot!"

17 hmphed and stood a good foot away.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?" 18 asked.

Krillin stuttered as he said, "K-K-K-r-r-ill-i-i-n.."

"Well Krillin, let me show you something.." 18 said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Krillin blushed as he was lead away by 18.

Piccolo meditated, Yamcha flirted with other girls, and the rest did normal things.

This was the only 'normal' day until they graduate from college...

Next Time: Vegeta saves Bulma from the Terrible Cooties

Yup, I'm editing these chapters... and Dragon Ball Kai is gone. At least, you'll be able to understand half of the story. But yes, I'll be "updating", so review of you want. Since this story is complete, I don't care :)

Chapter 2: Character Encylopedia

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz,Gt,or Db

Chapter 1: Character Encylopedia

Before next chapter, I will Tell you the characters and traits of them.

Good Guys:

Goku; A fun loving 5-year old that only thinks about food and fighting. He has a 13 year-old brother (Raditz) that constantly ignores him/Bullies him. His best friend is Piccolo, Krillin, and Rival Vegeta. He was forced into having a girlfriend named Chi-Chi. He is a Saiyan and everyone knows it. He's good at Fighting, but bad at math.

Vegeta: A rude, arrogant, and selfish boy (except when it comes to Bulma) that focuses on being the best. He is the Prince of all Saiyans, eldest child of King Vegeta, heir to the throne, boyfriend of Bulma, (In which he had a crush on in preschool and immediately chose her as his girlfriend in the first day of kindergarten, but she didn't mind) and big brother of 5 year old Tarble. He is 6 years old but he is smart for his age. He sometimes let his pride get in the way of important stuff.

Piccolo: He is a Namekian who is tallest out of the class. He has a mysterious personallity and usually meditates. He is also smart for his age. He only drinks water, so he usually denies offered food. People don't mind him being green, except the teachers. Even though he doesn't usually interact with his friends, he will usually protect them if needed. He is 6 years old.

Krillin: He is a bald headed ex-monk who constantly worries alot. He is short for his age though. He doesn't have a girlfriend yet, but he soon will. He is an average student and the closest friend to Goku.

Bulma: She is the daughter of the famous , president of Capsule Corp. and heiress to the company. She is considered to be a genius and even smarter than her father himself. She could've been in college by now, but she is too young. She is the girlfriend of Vegeta. She's usually the smart one out of the group. She is 6 years old and a favorite to the teachers (and a show-off to the class).

Chi-Chi: She is a loud mouth girl who usually forces people to get what she wants. She has big plans for her future and chose Goku to be her future husband. She is fierce, but she can be really kind to others and always got her friends' back

Android 18 (18): She is a female android that has a stubborn personality. She doesn't let people tell her what to do (or she'll bet them up) She has a boyfriend named Krillin. She has a twin brother named 17. He is very protective of her and disapproves Krillin. She is 6 years old.

Neutral:

Yamcha: Yamcha is weak, but he has a player personality. He flirts constantly with girls and he has an interest in Bulma. He is jealous of Vegeta, 17, and Taleem. He had a bunch of ex-girlfriends since preschool. He tries to get Bulma, Mai, and Maron to be his girlfriends (Too bad they all have strong boyfriends).

Android 17 (17): He is a male android that is the over protective brother of 18. He doesn't like Krillin for a number of reasons. He also disapproves of 18 even liking Krillin. He is 6 years old. He is the boyfriend of Marron

Tarble: He is the younger brother of Vegeta. He is 5 years old. Vegeta and King Vegeta used to disapprove of Tarble's power level, leaving him as a disgrace to the royal bloodline. He is an average student. People usuallly tease him about his power level until he proved himself. Now people respect him. He has a girlfriend named Gure.

Maron: Maron is the rival of Bulma. She is very stupid and doesn't look as good as Bulma. She hates Bulma because she is smarter,has more friends,and prettier. She has a boyfriend named 17.

Bad Guys:

Freiza: Freiza is an Ice-jin and younger brother of Cooler. He likes of torture teachers and classmates with hios henchman,Zarbon and Dodoria. He usually fights with Goku and Vegeta. He also enjoys the misery of others and laugh whenever something bad happens to them. He is a spoiled brat. he is also 6 years old.

Zarbon: He is one of Freiza's henchmen who does all the work. Him and Dodoria try to please Frieza as much as possible.

Dodoria: He is another one of Freiza's henchmen. He and Zarbon try to please Frieza, even though Freiza makes it hard.

Cell: Cell is a rival compare to Bulma's smartness. He is also an enemy of Vegeta. He usually talks about being perfect and smart. Everyone tries to ignore him though. He is 6 years old.

Buu: Buu is a bully who usually takes people's food during lunch time. If he gets angry he will turn you into food.

Nappa: Nappa is the best friend of Raditz and usually makes fun of Vegeta's Gruop. Him and Raditz also try to sabotage whatever important thing they need to do.

Raditz: Raditz is the best friend of Nappa and usually causes mischief with Nappa against Vegeta and his friends.

Master Roshi: A pervert who persues after Bulma, Launch, Chi-Chi, and 18.

Other -

Jessica - A goon of Maron. She doesn't hate the Z Fighters but she dislikes them for Maron

Carrie -Another goon of Maron. She's a faker when it comes to friends but she hates the Z fighters

Bojack- a pirate and member of Freiza's team. All he say is 'YARRG I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!'' He's like Brolly, but less insane.

Brolly- A maniac and Freiza's muscle in defeating be says is 'KAKARROT!' and goes insane whenever somebody says is mentally insane and isn't under his father's control

Bills- A 100 year old (I don't know, aren't gods immortal?) that enjoys a challenge and pudding. He is the god kf destruction and an ally of Goku.

Whis- Bills' best friend and mentor that hangs out with him. He enjoys experincing new things.

Princess Snake- Yamcha's 5 second ex girfriend that discovered was a part of Yamcha's plan. She is a friend of Bulma.

Gure- A alien that is Tarble's girlfriend. She is so ugly, that Bulma is blinded by it, but she is likable.

Hercule Satan- A child prodigy and winner of the recent Junior Martial Arts World Tournament (Luckily when the Z Fighters were grounded). Everybody loves him, but he is a big fat liar. He even claimed to defeat the leprechauns when the Z fighters did it.

Turles- a loyal Saiyan to King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. He is actually the only Saiyan to respect them as royals. He used to be best friends with Goku until Goku busted his head and became an idiot. He has a crush on Celeria

Caroni- One on Hercule's top partners that devotes his life to Hercule

Piroshki- One on Hercule's top partners that devotes his life to Hercule

Cui- A rival of Vegeta back in preschool. He calls him "Bejita" out of the Arabic dub in Dragon Ball Z, which angers Vegeta.

Captain Ginyu- The leader of the Ginyu Force, a group in kindergarten that bullies people and serve Frieza.

Jeice- A member of the Ginyu Force, a group in kindergarten that bullies people and serve Frieza. He has an Australian accent.

Burter- A member of the Ginyu Force, a group in kindergarten that bullies people and serve Frieza.

Recoome- A dumb talking member of the Ginyu Force, a group in kindergarten that bullies people and serve Frieza.

Guldo- The smallest member of the Ginyu Force, a group in kindergarten that bullies people and serve Frieza. He is constantly teased by the others, much like Tarble ised to be teased. He is also the weakest member.

Zangya- The ex-girlfriend of Krillin. She isn't Bulma's friend nor her enemy. She usually spends her time crushing on Bojack.

Mai- She is the best friend of Launch. She usually spends her time around the girls. Her boyfriend is Taleem.

Launch- A girl that changes her personality when she sneezes. Her hair changes purple to blond with a gun. She acts out of control with her other side and both sides love Tien.

Tien- A three-eyed friend of the Z gang. He likes Launch, but is freaked out by her personality counterpart.

Taleem- He's the new kid in school. He is pretty strong for a human. His power level is stronger than Krillin. He can be sarcastic and he's pretty straightforward. His girlfriend is Mai. He's pretty smart and he's six years old. He even called Frieza gay.

Celeria- The 4.75 year old sister of Vegeta and Tarble. She is in preschool and she's very childish. She is usually nice, but she's stubborn like Vegeta. She's also powerful, but not as much as Vegeta. She's more powerful than Krillin though. She has a crush on Turles.

Chapter 3: Vegeta saves Bulma from the Cooties

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT

Chapter 2: Vegeta saves Bulma from the Terrible Cooties

It was the next day at school, and everyone was doing their daily morning work.

Freiza, Dodoria, and Zarbon was planning to ruin the teacher's life.

Goku was happily eating a cookie.

Vegeta had trouble with his work, but Bulma gave him her answers to copy.

Chi-Chi was minding her own buisness, drawing a picture of Goku and her.

Piccolo was meditating peacefully.

Yamcha was secretly plotting to win Bulma's heart. Krillin was doing his work while 18 and17 was drawing.

"Ok! Time's up! Turn in your work, then it's playtime!" Mrs.B said.

At playtime, Vegeta was sparring with Goku.

"HA! You'll never defeat me Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he landed a punch on Goku's face.

"We'll see about that!" said Goku powering up.

"NO FIGHTING!" Mrs.B screamed at the two boys.

They stopped fighting because their ears started to hurt real bad.

"OW!" They both yelled.

Meanwhile Yamcha put his plan into action.

He walked up to Bulma and said "Hey babe, why don't me and you have lunch together."

Bulma was building an invention out of blocks and once he touched it, it knocked down.

She looked at him angrily and said "You dumba**! You knocked down my invention!"

Yamcha was surprised, but that didn't stop him from grabbing her arm, "Come on, don't be that way..."

"AAAAHHH! He's got cooties! They're poisoning my immune system!" Bulma screamed.

"Cooties?!" screamed everyone.

Cooties was a deadly disease that only a few kids have.

Vegeta gasped as he saw that..that..thing inject Bulma with his cooties.

"GET THE F***AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed running toward Yamcha and tackling him

"AAAHHH!" Yamcha screamed as Vegeta started punching him with all his might.

Kids were surprised, but what really surprised them, was that Vegeta's hair was a golden yellow.

He beat him up and children gathered screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Until the teacher pulled Vegeta away from Yamcha.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU VEGETA?!" Mrs. B yelled.

"He was hurting my girl!" Vegeta protested, still a Super Saiyan.

"No Vegeta, go to the corner! You're too young to be in a relationship anyway! And why is your hair yellow?!" she scolded him.

Vegeta finally noticed his hair and said, "This the first time I transformed into a Super Saiyan since when I was 4..."

"Super what?! Nevermind, just go to the corner!" Mrs. B said.

He grumbled angrily and walked to the corner, sulking.

"Stupid teacher..I should blast her where she stands...I should call her Blutzinger..." Vegeta muttered

He then noticed Bulma smiling at him.

"Thank you for saving me from his cooties, Veggie." she said.

"Don't call me that.." Vegeta hissed.

Bulma giggled and blushed as she hugged him.

Vegeta blushed, but was more confused than ever.

"Wha..?" was all he could get out.

Bulma giggled some more, and innocently pecked his lips.

Netherless, Vegeta was shocked.

"W..what was that?" Vegeta asked, while blushing even harder.

"A kiss," Bulma responded while giggling even more.

"Bulma! Let's go!" Chi-Chi called.

See ya after time out, Veggie!" Bulma said and left to talk with Chi-Chi.

Krillin, Piccolo, and Goku was speechless when they saw what happened.

Krillin said, "Did you just see-"

"Yea...and it was GROSS!" Piccolo yelled.

Lunch-

"Vegeta, you sly dog!" Krillin said as he saw Vegeta sitting at the table.

Vegeta blushed, but hmped and turned his head away.

"Whatever," Vegeta hissed.

"You are gross Vegeta, how could you kiss that...that...GIRL!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yea, girls have diseases! Like Chi-Chi, even though she cooks good food!" Goku drooled.

Vegeta said, "So what? You guys are stuck on daycare, this is kindergarten!"

"I still think girls have diseases.." Goku said.

"Same here, brother" Piccolo said.

Vegeta said, "Well, think what you want, but I turned into a Super Saiyan before Kakarot,"

"How?" asked Goku.

Vegeta told an exaggerated story about how fearlessly saved Bulma from her injection of the Cooties.

When he finished, a crowd formed around him, listening to the exaggerated story and everyone was talking about it.

The next day Mrs. B was sobbing at school.

"WHY ME!" she sobbed.

Kids were wondering what was wrong with her.

That's when Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria started cracking up laughing when she cried.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They busted out laughing.

Now everyone knew Freiza and his goons did something...

Next time: Catfights and Trouble

Chapter 4: Catfights and Trouble

Disclaimer: Vegeta: DragonBall787 doesn't own DB, DBZ, or GT

Bulma: D*** right she doesn't!

Chapter 3: Catfights and Trouble

Everyone cornered Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon.

"What did you do Frieza!?" Goku asked.

Frieza started laughing as he said "Last night I killed her husband! HAHAHAHA!"

Everyone gasped.

"Why?!" Goku asked.

"Duh, cause it's FUN!" Frieza said.

"Wait...where's the teacher?" Krillin asked.

Goku was about to say something when the principal came in.

"We have a new teacher that'll teach you a lesson!" He seethed.

That's when Mr. Shu came in menacingly.

"Hello class," he said evilly.

"Ha! He's not so tough!" Vegeta said.

Oh, I forgot to mention he had a whip.

Everyone gulped.

A few minutes later, class got started.

When he asked a question, and a child got it wrong, that's when that child got whipped.

"Ok Yamcha, what is 5x10?" Mr. Shu asked.

"Umm..15?" Yamcha said.

The next thing he knew, he was whipped unmercifully by the teacher.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried.

Kids actually snickered at Yamcha's misfortune.

"Bulma, what 10 to the power of 3?" Mr. Shu asked.

"That's easy, it's 1000," Bulma said.

"Wrong! It's 30!" Mr. Shu said.

"No, it's 1000," Chi-Chi said as she spoke up for her friend.

"Since your talking back to the teacher, then I might as well whip you both now" he said.

He raised his whip and was about to smack it on them when he got double teamed by Goku and Vegeta.

"Stop!" Goku yelled as he snatched the whip from Mr. Shu.

He didn't like Chi-Chi as a girlfriend, but he didn't want to see her hurt.

Vegeta tripped Mr. Shu, and knocked him out with a pressure point attack.

After that they opened the window.

"Let's get the f*** outta here!" Vegeta said.

And so they did.

About, an hour later, the kids we're getting hungry.

"Does anyone know where the gas station is at?" Cell asked.

Bulma said, "Since were at Griggs St., we go a little to the right, and we'll be at McDonald's,"

Everyone agreed, and started to go right.

Maron, the blue-haired-dyed slut girl was shocked that everyone would just listen to Bulma.

So, she said, "You aren't the boss of me and I say we go left, ugly"

Everyone was dead silent.

Bulma replied, "Who are calling ugly, b**** and everybody knows your dirty little a** dyed your hair blue. And what the f*** are you talking about me being the boss of everybody, I should kill your motherf****** a** you son of a b****!"

"OOOOHHHH" yelled Everyone.

"TREATED!" yelled Goku.

That's when Maron tried to punch Bulma

Bulma blocked it, and tripped Maron.

"GIRL FIGHT!" said Master Roshi as he took out his camera to take many perverted pictures.

Bulma kicked and yanked Maron's hair.

Maron yelled, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" while trying to release her.

She finally tripped Bulma's leg and she fell.

"B****!" Bulma yelled as she kicked her away.

Maron fell and Bulma started jumping at her.

Then the fight got real as Chi-Chi and 18 started jumping on Maron along with Bulma.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH OUR FRIEND!" said Chi-Chi.

"Yea we're gonna kick your a**!" 18 said.

They were fighting so much, that they didn't notice the police talking with Yamcha.

"Why are you not at school?" One officer said.

"We're running away from school," Yamcha stupidly replied.

The police whispered to each other, then drove away.

A little while later they heard a voice, "VEGETA OUJI JR. THE 56TH!"

Vegeta flinched as he heard his full name and yelled, "RUN! MY FATHER IS HERE!"

The girls broke up their fight, and all the chibis started to run.

Unfortunately, their parents caught up with them, and held ther collars.

"Aww man..." they all moaned.

Meamwhile, Mr. Shu got caught with child abuse and gotten arrested, yelling,"THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU SEEN MISTER SHU!"

One Month Later...

It was the month for Halloween and everyone was excited.

The streets were filled with lights, ghosts, and worms.

North High decided to not do a party this year, since their budget wad extemely low.

"Boy, I love Halloween!" said Goku, eating a mouth full of candy.

"Is that all you think about is food, Kakarot?" asked Vegeta.

"My other favorite is Thanksgiving!" said Goku, ignoring the comment.

Vegeta just smacked his head.

"Attention, everyone," the new teacher, Mr Davis said.

Everyone was ignoring him.

"I said ATTENTION!" he yelled.

Everyone got quiet in minutes.

"F*** YOU!" Vegeta blurted out.

"I've got some new students, Broly, Tarble, and Buu" he said.

Everyone gasped.

"Isn't Brolly a bully in your neighborhood?" asked Krillin.

"Yes and all he says is my name..." replied Goku.

"Hn, so my little brother is in my class..." said Vegeta.

"You have a litle brother!?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta nodded, "Decent fighter, I just need to toughen him up.."

"I wonder what Brolly's like?" wondered Chi-Chi.

The next thing they saw and heard was Brolly, yelling "KAKAAAARRRROOOOOOOTTTTTT!"

"Oh. My. Kami." Piccolo said.

That's when there was a giant blast and Brolly came in, flying sraight towards Goku.

Next time: Halloween Trouble

Chapter 5: Halloween Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT

Chapter 4: Halloween Trouble

Brolly charged at Goku.

"KAKARRROOOOOOTTTT!' He screamed with fury.

Right when he wad about to attack, his father yelled, "BROLLY STOP!".

He resisted a little, "Kakarot?"

Paragus yelled, "No! No Kakarot!"

Brolly growled and took a step towards Goku.

Paragus threatened, "If you take one more step!.."

Brolly hesitated and finally stopped

"That's a good Brolly!" Paragus cooed.

"I'm sorry about my son's behavior" Paragus said, "Isn't that right Brolly?"

"KAKARROT!" Brolly yelled.

Everyone just looked at him crazily.

"..."

"HE HAS AUTISM!" Vegeta screamed.

"I think that guy's kinda crazy," Bulma whispered to 18 and Chi-Chi

"Yea he's definatley crazy" Chi-Chi said

"Insane," replied 18.

Tarble walked through the door and spotted Vegeta.

"Vegeta!" Tarble said as he ran towards him.

"Hello, Tarble" Vegeta said.

"Wanna fight?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta smirked as they got into their fighting stances.

Tarble ran towards Vegeta to attack, but Vegeta instantly disappeared.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Tarble wondered.

Vegeta then appreared right behind him.

He grabbed Tarble's arm, and kicked him towards the beanbags.

Tarble got up quickly and powred up to his fullest, "Haa!"

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHA!" Vegeta laughed.

"What?!" Tarble asked.

"That's all you got, while I can transform up to a Super Saiyan 2?!" Vegeta taunted.

"Super Saiyan?" Tarble asked.

Vegeta then powered up, "Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Tarble was blinded for a moment, and then saw Vegeta with blue eyes and yellow hair

"Wow.." Tarble said.

Vegeta powered down, "I won't fight you until you are 3/4 the power of a regular Super Saiyan,"

"So, you'll train me?!" Tarble exclaimed

Vegeta nodded.

Buu busted in the room and yelled "Buu's Hungry!"

"..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" All the kids screamed as Buu chased them.

"Give me candy!" Buu screamed

The kids that ran away, got turned into candy by Buu.

"Stop!" Goku said.

"Buu want candy!" Buu yelled.

"Here have some," Goku said as he held out his candy to calm him down.

Buu took all the candy and went to the corner to eat.

"Hey, I only said some!" Goku yelled.

It was recess outside since it wasn't so cold today.

When they came to the playground, they immediately scared the older kids away.

"Ahhh! It's the kindergarteners!" They screamed as they ran away.

"That's right b****es! Get out!" Vegeta yelled.

"This is our house!" Piccolo screamed.

Freiza and his goons came and started bullying people.

"This playground's officially mine!" Frieza said as he stabbed a flag of his face on the ground.

"No it isn't" Goku said walking towards them and eating a sandwich.

"Oh yea, watch this!" Freiza said

"Eh!" Freeza grunted as he slapped the sandwich out of Goku's hand.

"My...my..sandwich.." Goku said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Freiza and his goons laughed.

"You...you...YOU HURT MY SANDWICH!" Goku screamed.

"Ha! What are you gonna do, transform?!" Freeza said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed in anger.

"Chill out dude, it was just a sandwhich.." Krillin said, trying to calm him down.

But he wouldn't

His hair started to go up, and his eyes flashed blue.

By that time everyone was looking at him.

"He's-he's turning into the legendary!" Vegeta yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he finished his transformation.

His hair was glowing yellow, and his eyes were blue.

Freeza finally experinced something called 'fear'

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." Goku yelled as he prepared his attack.

"Kakarrot! Do you want to destroy the playground!?" Vegeta yelled.

"Get down!" Piccolo yelled.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as he pointed it towards Frieza and the playground, and released his attack.

Freeza barely dodged, but the playground couldn't.

That's when the entire playground blew up.

KABOOM!

After the explosion, the kids were fine with little injuries.

They got up and saw the entire playground blown up.

"Ha! The playground exploded!" Piccolo laughed.

That's when the principal came running towards the playground.

When he saw the mess, he dropped down to his knees.

"You...you ..DESTROYED THE PLAYGROUND!" He yelled.

"..."

"TOO BAD!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's gonna cost me one thousand for this mess!" he said breaking down crying.

"..."

"Oh, well!" All the kids said as they walked away.

A few weeks later-

By the time the Halloween came, the school was back to normal.

Everyone came with their costumes.

"Ok everyone, why don't you tell us, what you're costumes are?" Mr. Davis asked.

Vegeta was the prince of all saiyans, Goku was a cake, Krillen was a fighter, Piccolo was a demon king, Bulma was a scientist, Chi-Chi was a princess, 18 was a ninja and 17 was a ninja.

Cell was "perfect" the way he was so he didn't get a outfit, Yamcha was a "pimp", his new girlfriend, Maron (Moron) was a "hot" (slutty) model, and Freiza was Emperor of the Universe.

Brolly was a Destroyer, Master Roshi was a "Chick Magnet", Buu was "The candy eater" , Tarble was a knight, Zarbon was "Freiza's minion, and Dodoria was "Freiza's minoin 2".

They all went trick-or-treating in a group. the first door was an old lady.

They didn't say trick or treat.

"Give us some candy!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why-why-why he- he-hell-hell-oo k-k-ids-s-s! HEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEE!" She laughed crazily.

"..."

Everyone just looked at her then ran away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SEE OLD LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND HER SYRUP!" She screamed.

They finay stopped running, and sat on a bench.

That was creepy" said Chi-Chi

"I know," said Krillin.

Freiza thought he didn't have enough candy, so he said "Zarbon! Dodoria!"

"Yes, Lord Freiza" They replied

"Give me your candy..now" Frieza commanded.

"Awwwwwww" they said as they dumped their candy into Frieza's bag.

"Suckers..." Frieza snickered.

Meanwhile the group split up and Bulma, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Goku was walking through the streets.

"Yknow, I love trick or treating," Bulma said.

"Why, all we're doing is begging for candy," Vegeta said.

"But I get to do it with you," Bulma said as she smiled at him.

Vegeta had a faint blush, but hid it quickly.

Goku was talking to Chi-Chi about food.

"And I love chocolate, candy corn, rice, and blah blah blah," Goku blabbered.

Chi-Chi was agreeing because all she was doing was eyeing hos cute face.

Goku smiled, maybe girls weren't that bad.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Z Losers!" Raditz said as he and Nappa came from the shadows.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked

"We have a "deal" for you..." Raditz said.

"What "deal?" Goku asked.

"You give us all of your candy and we won't hurt you..." 'Nappa said.

"Yea, yea you can't hurt us, you're b****es," Vegeta said.

Suddenly everything was pitch black.

"The h***?!" Vegeta yelled, "I'm blind!"

"Me too!" Goku said.

Suddenly, they got their vision back.

They looked around.

"Wait.. where's Raditz and Nappa?" Goku asked

"And where's Bulma and the Harpy?" Vegeta asked.

There was a note on the ground.

They picked it up and read it:

We have your girlfriends and if you don't reconsider the deal, then they'll be in great pain..

Meet us in the back of Old Lady Butterworths' and her Syrup's shed by 12:00.. don't be late.

-Nappa and Raditz

Next Chapter: Goku and Veggie's Great Halloween Rescue

Chapter 6: Goku and Veggie's Great Halloween Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT!

Chapter 5: Goku and Veggie's Great Halloween Rescue

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta screamed angrily.

"Vegeta calm down!" said Goku

"ARE YOU MAD?! THOSE MOTHERF***** TOOK MY BULMAAAAA!" Vegeta screamed

Vegeta didn't even recgonize that he turned into a Super Saiyan 2.

Goku flinched he Vegeta gave him a hard glare.

"We're gonna bring them back... RIGHT NOW! Understand?!" he yelled

Goku nodded his head shakily and turned into a Super Saiyn.

They then flew to Old Lady Butterworths' and her Syrup's shed.

Goku knocked on the door, "Hello?" He asked.

Nobody answered.

Vegeta shoved Goku out of the way.

"Come out fools!" Vegeta yelled.

Still nobody answered.

Vegeta blasted the shed open and walked in.

The shed closed and locked behind them.

"That was creepy..' Goku said.

They walked alone in the shed, with their auras lighting the hallway

"This is way too big for a shed.." Goku said.

Then they heard screaming.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and ran to the source.

They ran to a door and busted it open. Then they saw all the kids from school (Including Raditz and Nappa) tied up.

"What is going on!?" Vegeta shouted .

'MPFH MPFH MPFH" Bulma tried to say.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled as he untied her while Goku untied Chi-Chi and the rest (except Nappa and Raditz).

After Vegeta untied Bulma, he crushed her into his chest.

"Don't worry me like that ever again!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uhhh. Vegeta?" Goku said.

Vegeta looked up to see everyone staring at him.

Vegeta blushed and yelled "What are you looking at?!"

Everyone quickly turned their heads away.

"Now who tied you guys up? It can't be Raditz and Nappa cause they're tied up too," Goku asked.

Krillin said "It was-"

"HEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEE!" A voice said.

Then the lights turned on and it was-

"OLD LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND HER SYRUP?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yes, it's meeeeee!" she said crazily.

"But...why?" Goku asked.

"It all started before you guys were even born..." She started.

Flashback-

it was back in the Halloween of '79. And the kindergarten class was ready to trick or treat...

"I can't wait to trick or treat!" 5 year old Bardock said.

"Is that all you think about is food, Bardock?" 6 year old King Vegeta asked.

"My favorite holiday is Thanksgiving" Bardock said ignoring King Vegeta.

King Vegeta smacked his forehead.

Doctor Gero said "Someday i'm going to make my own children! hahahaaha!"

Everyone just looked at him weirdly.

Babbidi said "I'm going to create a pink monster that's going to rule the world!"

Everyone looked at him even stranger.

"Let's go trick or treating!" said Doctor Breifs.

The class was walking to different houses getting lots of candy and laughng and talking until they came to my house.

They knocked on the door.

"He-he-hell-hell-ooo children i'm OLD LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND MY SYRUP! HEEHEEEHEEEHEEHHEEEE!" I laughed.

But they just looked at me and ran.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Why would they just look at a nice, young lady and just run!?

I was so mad that i swore and cursed and said to myself-

"One day i'm going to kill your children for what you did to me! I swear in the name of OLD LADY BUTTERWORTHS' AND MY SYRUP! HEHEEEHEEEHEEHEEEE-"

End Flashback-

"-HEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEE! So you see you guys did the exact same thing to me therefore you shall be punished!"she yelled

"...That's it? Just becaise our parents ran away from you?!" Vegeta yelled.

Old Lady Butterworths nodded.

"Let's kill her!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right!" Goku said.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"FINAL FLASH!"

The attacks completely devoured and blasted her to the next dimension.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled and she was completely gone.

"YAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered.

"MPFH MPFH MPFH!" Raditz and Nappa screamed.

"That old lady was too creepy," Bulma said as she kissed Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta blushed deeply and said, "Tell me about it,"

Just then, the shed started to catch on fire.

Piccolo noticed it and tried to tell them.

"Guys?" Piccolo said.

Everyone was still celebrating.

"Guys!" Piccolo yelled.

Everyone was still cheering.

Piccolo said "Uhh.. guys not to be rude but.. THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO F****** EXPLODE!"

Krillin gasped as he said, "Oh no! This place is about to explode!"

Goku said, "Why didn't you tell us, Piccolo!"

"...F*** YA'LL!" Piccolo yelled.

"Let's go!" Goku said carrying Chi-Chi.

Vegeta carried Bulma, 18 carried Krillin, and everyone else flew.

Everyone flew through flames and burning wood until they saw the exit covered up in flames.

"Oh no! How are we going to get out now?!" Chi-Chi said

"Kakarrot! Use your Instant Transmission!" yelled Vegeta.

"That's only when we get to the Androids Saga!" Goku said.

"That makes no f****** sense! We aren't even in the original Dragon Ball Timeline, or Universe!" Vegeta yelled.

"Look there's a hole in the roof!" Bulma said.

Everyone flew through the hole just in time.

When they were 100 ft away from her house, There was a giant explosion that caused fireworks to launch.

BOOM!

Everyone turned around to see the explosion.

"..."

"Pretty fireworks!" Goku said.

Later-

Bulma and Chi-Chi was asleep, and Goku and Vegeta was carrying them on the way home, after saying goodbye to their ftiends.

"Hey Kakarot," Vegeta said

"Yea Vegeta?" Goku said

"Do you feel like you forgot someone with little importance?" Vegeta asked.

"...Nope!" Goku replied

Vegeta shrugged and they continued flying.

The Next Day-

The ambulance came to pick up the broken, injured Nappa and Raditz.

"I feel sorry for these boys," a paramedic said.

"Yea, me too" another said.

They ended up with 26 broken bones that wouldn't heal for a couple of weeks to a month.

"Boys, do you know who did this?" King Vegeta suspicoiusly asked.

"Umm...no?" Goku said.

"Are you sure?!" Bardock asked.

"We didn't do anything of the sort" Vegeta said.

Next Time: Thanksgiving Sleepover!

Chapter 7: Thanksgiving Sleepover

Disclaimer: I told you fools, I don't own nothing!

Chapter 7: Thanksgiving Sleepover

A few weeks later, it was the Thanksgiving dinner with the neighbors.

They usually end up fighting each other (Like they did 6 years in a row) ,but they promised that they would quit their fighting because they were "civilized" adults.

This year it was a CC, because it was the first time it took place there.

The kids were playing (Goku, Vegeta, Ch-Chi, Bulma, Piccolo, 18, 17, Cell, Frieza, Tarble, and Brolly) While the teenagers ( Raditz, Cooler, and Nappa) were getting into some mischief.

"Ah, isn't it a nice day?" said King Cold forcefully (He hated basically everyone).

"Yes, it is, actually we have a lot to be thankful for.." King Vegeta forced out of his mouth (He hated Ice-jins ever since he was born)

''And what is that?" King Cold said with a hint of anger.

"That your big fat a- I mean that everyone's together," King Vegeta quickly regained control of himself.

"That's what I thought.." King cold mumbled

"What was that?" King Vegeta asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" King Cold said.

Meanwhile the kids were walking around, bored.

"Why do we have to be here!" Vegeta yelled.

"So our parents have a reason to not fight this year," Bulma replied.

Tarble got an idea, "Maybe we could prank the teenagers."

"Good idea, but we need a plan," Bulma said.

Vegeta started, ''Ok, Me and Kakarot-"

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"...ok, you and me are gonna be the leaders, Piccolo and Brolly be the guards, Bulma and that loud harpy of Kakarot's will be in charge of the camera and communication, 18, 17, and Cell you spy on the dummies, and Frieza, you're the distraction." Vegeta said.

"YES!" Frieza screamed.

"What about me?" said Tarble.

''...Distract the adults," Vegeta said.

"Yaaaay!"

Meanwhile with the teenagers-

The three teens were looking at some dirty magazines.

"Look at that hot girl!' said Raditz.

"And look at that one!" said Nappa

"No no no look at this one!" Cooler yelled.

"Oh yea, where did you get these?" asked Nappa.

"I stole it from Old Man Jenkins," Raditz said.

What they didn't know was that 18, 17, and Cell were spying on them, in the closet.

"Heh heh heh.. this will get them in trouble" said 17.

"I agree, let's call Bulma and Chi-Chi." 18 said.

Cell called the girls and told them about what they saw.

''We hacked into the cameras so can take pictures of the evidence, we also could steal some" Bulma said.

Bulma then asked Vegeta if he heard everything.

"Yes, I have and Kakarot and I will get Frieza to distract the idiots when we take their stuff." Vegeta said.

"Frieza! It's time!" Vegeta yelled.

"This is NOT what I thought of as a 'distraction!" Frieza screamed.

Freeza busted to door open and everyone was shocked at what he was wearing.

He was wearing a black bikini and a radio with him.

"What the h***?!" Cooler said.

Frieza then turned on the radio and started singing:

[Repeat x2]

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

D*** right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

I know you want it,

The thing that makes me,

What the guys go crazy for.

They lose their minds,

The way I wind,

I think its time

[Chorus x2]

La la-la la la,

Warm it up.

Lala-lalala,

The boys are waiting

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

D*** right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

I can see you're on it,

You want me to teach thee

Techniques that freaks these boys,

It can't be bought,

Just know, thieves get caught,

Watch if your smart,

[Chorus x2]

La la-la la la,

Warm it up,

La la-la la la,

The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

D*** right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

Oh, once you get involved,

Everyone will look this way-so,

You must maintain your charm,

Same time maintain your halo,

Just get the perfect blend,

Plus what you have within,

Then next his eyes are squint,

Then he's picked up your scent,

[Chorus x2]

Lala-lalala,

Warm it up,

Lala-lalala,

The boys are waiting,

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,

And they're like

It's better than yours,

D*** right it's better than yours,

I can teach you,

But I have to charge

Everyone was staring at him in shock.

It gave 18, 17, and Cell the chance to grab the magazines and run.

Frieza was running right behind them, "Wait for me, you piece of tin cans!"

"..."

"WHAT THE F***!?" They all said.

After recovering from their shock they noticed that their magazines were gone.

"THEY TOOK OUR MAGAZINES!" They all yelled.

Back to the kids-

Everyone was congratulating each other on their success.

"Good job everyone!" Goku said,"But there's only one complaint from me.." Goku said seriously.

Everyone was quiet.

"..."

"Why didn't I sing the milkshake song?!" Goku asked.

Everyone fell down anime-style.

Chi-Chi slapped Goku's head.

"Wait.. I sense something...something...evil!" Piccolo said.

Then Veggie noticed it.

"They're all coming!" Vegeta yelled.

So Vegeta grabbed Bulma and Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and took off along with the others.

"WHERE ARE THOSE MOTHERF*****S?!" Raditz screamed.

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM ALL!" Cooler said.

"NOT WITHOUT US!" Nappa yelled.

So they followed the direction towards the kids.

"Where are we going now?" Goku asked

"We should just hurry up, and tell our parents before they find us," Vegeta said.

Meanwhile, the parents were actually getting along.

"Checkmate" King Vegeta said.

''Oh Vegeta, I didn't know you were so good at checkers." King Cold said.

"Food's ready!" Dr. Briefs said.

"Well, Dr. Gero, it was pleasant meeting you again!" King Piccolo said.

''As it was to you," Doctor Gero said.

"See, isn't it better when you get along?" Tarble asked.

Then out of nowhere 12 kids came out beating each other up.

"What the-"

When the adults tried to stop them, they saw the magazines.

"WHO THE H*** HAD THESE?!" King Vegeta yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting and yelled everything at once.

"..."

''Well, it certainly wasn't MY kids," Bardock said.

"How do you know?' Dr. Gero said, "It wasn't MINE so I guess it was Vegeta's children," he accused.

"How DARE you!" King Vegeta yelled, "It could've been Brolly!"

"No, it wasn't MY son! You might as well say that Chi-Chi and Bulma are lesbians!" Paragus yelled.

"HEY!" Ox King, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs yelled

"I don't know about you b****es, but Namekians are asexual," King Piccolo stated.

Now all the adults were fighting and the kids were just watching.

"Uhh..what's going on?" asked Goku.

"Our parents are fighting, duh," Raditz said.

"I hope they don't end up killing each other.." Bulma said.

"Eh, they'll get over it," Vegeta said.

King Vegeta punched King Cold when he got the chance and yelled, "I never liked you!"

Dr. Briefs used his inventions to put Dr. Gero's pants on fire

"Liar liar, pants on fire!" Dr. Briefs yelled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Dr. Gero screamed.

Bardock powered up, and started throwing punches at King Piccolo.

They fought so much, that they ruined all the food and decorations.

"The cake!" Mrs. Briefs yelled in slow motion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the Saiyans cried.

It splat on the ground, ruined.

"..."

Goku ran to it, and started shoving cake and dirt in his mouth.

"..."

About an hour later, everybody calmed down and heard both sides of the story.

''Ok it's obvious that Cooler, Raditz, and Nappa did this, since the kids have proof." King Vegeta said.

Everybody agreed.

"Now for a appropriate punishment..." Bardock said.

"How about no TV, friends, fighting, internet, and phones." King Cold said.

"Perfect!" Everybody said.

''NOOOOOO!" The three teens yelled.

"Shut up and go to the guest rooms!" King Vegeta said.

They all groaned and glared at the kids before they left.

"I guess I have to cook everything all over again!' Mrs. Briefs said with a smile on her face.

Everyone was getting scared by her happiness of' wanting to cook something all over again.

"Ok, kids stay out of trouble or you're grounded." King Vegeta said.

Vegeta blew raspberry at King Vegeta, while they just ignored him and walked away.

''Stupid brats.." King Vegeta muttered.

Back in Veggie and the Gang's secret hideout-

"I can't believe we got away with that?!' Frieza said.

"Yes, because I'm a genius, and the Prince of All Saiyans!" Vegeta boasted.

Everyone just glared at him.

Then Bulma said, "I got a funny video for everyone to watch!" as she put the disc in the DVD player.

She recorded the milkshake song, and Frieza dancing to it.

Everyone was laughing very hard except Freeza who was blushing from anger and embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

"Ooh, can you do one of me now!' Goku asked.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta chuckled.

Everyone continued laughing and having fun until it was dark.

Next Time- The Night of Thanksgiving

Chapter 8: The Night of Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, so don't sue!

Chapter 8 :The Night of Thanksgiving

At the night of Thanksgiving, it was raining and thundering with lightning.

Everyone was sleep...or were they?

In, Bulma's room, 18, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were laughing and talking.

"I can't believe 17 said that about you and Krillin!" Chi-Chi said.

"I know just because he's my twin brother doesn't mean he's the boss of me." 18 said.

"At least he pays attention to you!" Chi-Chi said

"All Goku does is eat food and fight!" Ch-Chi said.

"At least Goku doesn't have a pride!" Bulma said.

Across the hall in the guest room, there was Goku, Vegeta, Brolly, 17, Piccolo, Freiza, Cell, and Tarble fighting and talking.

"And that loser (Yamcha) just keeps on hitting on MY girlfriend!" Vegeta said while fighting Piccolo.

"Why don't you just beat him up?" Piccolo said, while dodging his kick.

"Then i'll get grounded and Bulma will stay mad at me until I give her a gift, and I don't feel like doing that." he said.

While Goku was fighting Brolly, he said, "Chi-Chi keeps on yelling about my grades. Is all F's bad?" he asked.

Everyone fell anime-style.

"OF COURSE YOU DUMBA**!" Vegeta yelled.

17 said "My sister is NOT going to date that bald midget (Krillin)!" he said.

"Everyone knows you're just lonely." Freiza said while fighting him.

"I am NOT!" 17 yelled.

"Wow I can't wait till I get a girlfriend!" Tarble said.

"Tarble, you need a few more years to be interested in girls," Vegeta said.

"But you have a girlfriend, and you're only one year older than me.." Tarble said.

Vegeta blushed, "That's different, I met Bulma in preschool. It was a whole year before we got together,"

Suddenly the door busted open and all the girls ran in screaming.

"What's going on?!" yelled Vegeta.

"We saw Old Lady Butterworths' and her Syrup!" Chi-Chi said.

"You couldn't because we killed her," Goku said.

"Just check!" Bulma yelled.

So they went to the backyard and looked around.

They didn't Old Lady Butterworths', but they saw a long latter with three laughing teens dressed up as Old Lady Butterworths' and her Syrup.

"Hahaha! Did you guys see the look of their faces?!" Raditz laughed.

"Yea that was hilarious!" Cooler said.

"Now all we have to do is scare the boys!" Nappa said.

Meanwhile, the kids wasn't too happy.

"I can't believe they did that!" yelled Bulma.

"They were going to scare us next!" yelled Freiza.

"So, they like to scare our girls huh? Let's get revenge!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right!" Goku said.

So they knocked down the latter, and they came falling down.

"Owwww!" they yelled.

The kids so busy laughing at them, that they didn't notice they were all standing in Old Man Jenkins' lawn.

"HEY YOU KIDS GET OUT OF MY LAWN!" He yelled running after them.

"What are you talking about?" Raditz asked.

"YOU!" Old Man Jenkins hissed.

"What?!" Raditz asked.

"YOU STOLE MY PORN MAGAZINES!" Old Man Jenkins screamed.

"..."

"RUN!" Everyone yelled.

So Old Man Jenkins screamed crazily while chasing them with a chainsaw.

"Wait a second!" Vegeta yelled while running "Kakarot-"

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed.

"We don't have to do this! We can just blast him!" Vegeta said.

"Right!" Goku said.

So they turned around blasted the old man.

"Galick Gun!"

"Kamehameha!"

The next thing they knew, they saw Old Man Jenkins' body on the ground.

"..."

"Uhh I think he's dead.." Piccolo said.

Then they heard the cops.

"Hey Johnson, I see a gang of grown men and a dead body..I need backup," the police officer said.

"Let's go inside!" Nappa yelled.

So they ran inside and went to sleep quickly.

The Next Day-

The next morning they all at breakfast until it was time to go.

Then they saw something shocking on the TV.

News:

Reporter: Breaking News! Local police of West City seen a dead body to the acclaimed name of 'Old Man Jenkins'. We now know the suspects is about 13 men, looking about 23 years old. If you have seen these people, call the police immediately.

"Well that's weird, Old Man Jenkins live right next to us..." Mrs. Briefs said.

All the kids were dead quiet.

"..."

They didn't want to go to jail for murder, but they were relieved that they got the descriptions all wrong.

Next Time: Trip to the Amusement Park

Chapter 9: Trip to the Amusement Park

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 9: The Trip to the Amusement Park

November was almost over, and the staff decided it was time for a field trip.

So, everyone decided to take a weekend trip to the amusement park.

Everyone was on the bus, chatting.

The seats were big compared to 6 year olds, so it was three per seat.

"So, Piccolo, why don't you get a girl?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not interested...plus also, I'm asexual," Piccolo said.

"Hey Kakarot, make sure you get that cotton candy you owe me," Vegeta said.

"Alright," Goku said.

'I gotta borrow five bucks from Chi-Chi..' he thought.

Meanwhile Yamcha was talking to Krillin about hid dilemma.

"I tried to speak to her (Bulma) but she just ignored me.." he whined.

Krillin said "Why do you want her anyway? She has a boyfriend, and I thought you already had a girlfriend?"

"She accused me of not loving her and I like Bulma because she's the prettiest girl in class and she's taken by that big-headed jerk."

Yamcha didn't know that Vegeta was listening to them.

"B****! Why don't you say it to my face, or are you too p***y for it?!" Vegeta yelled.

"..."

"That's what I thought!" Vegeta yelled.

Yamcha was quiet for the rest of the ride.

When they were finally out of the bus they had to go in separated into groups of two.

After they separated, only Frieza and Brolly was the only ones left

"I've got an idea.."Frieza said

"Lets sabotage Goku's fun!" He said to Brolly

"KAKARROT!" he said.

"Umm...ok?" Freiza said not knowing what he said.

Everyone separated to go different rides and games.

"Meet us in the Food Court at 5:00" The teachers said.

Goku/Chi-Chi-

"Let's go to the Food Court!" said Goku.

"Not until we go on some rides!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Let's go to the River of Desserts!" Goku said

'At least it's a ride' thought Chi-Chi

Yamcha/Maron-

"What do you see in that b**** that you don't see in me?!" yelled Maron.

"She's smarter and prettier than you!" He said.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" She yelled.

"We're through!" he said.

And with that, he pushed her to the ground and walked away.

Everyone was looking at them and Maron never felt so humiliated in her life.

18/17-

"I can't believe you like that bald midget!" 17 said trying to reason with her.

"But, he's so short and cute and he's my bald midget!" she protested.

"Whatevs," 17 said.

There was no way he was gonna admit he was lonely.

Vegeta/Bulma-

Vegeta and Bulma was just holding hands walking, enjoying each other's company.

That's when Bulma saw a giant stuffed panda.

"Hey Vegeta, can you win that for me?" Bulma asked.

"Why should I" Vegeta asked

"Because, boyfriends always win stuff for their girlfriends." protested Bulma.

'"No, I think it''s ridiculous.." said Vegeta.

"Fine you jerk!" she yelled.

She walked up to the game and asked, "How much does that stuffed panda cost?"

The man looked closely at her, then it snapped.

'I know her.. she's Bulma Briefs, heiress of CC...she must be very rich' he thought with a greedy grin.

"One billion dollars!" he said excitedly.

"I only have one million..." she whined.

"Sorry..I guess you have to play to win.. "he said.

Maron was walking very humiliated and angry at Bulma Briefs.

'I'll get that b**** somehow..' she thought angrily.

Then she saw her about to throw a ball perfectly in the middle.

'Now's my chance' she thought.

She ran and tackled Bulma into the ground and started pounding her back.

Vegeta ran and pulled Maron off and threw her into the ground and picked up Bulma while Yamcha helped Maron.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan.

"GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE OR I'LL BLAST YOU INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION!" He yelled.

That scared them so much that they wet their pants and ran.

"Are you ok, girl?" he asked.

"Yea," she replied, even though her back hurted.

"I'm sorry.." he said forcefully out of his mouth.

"For what?" Bulma asked.

"If I didn't just play the stupid game, your back wouldn't be hurting," Vegeta pointed out.

"It's ok, Veggie." Bulma replied and they gave each other a forgiving hug.

"Awwwww!" said Goku, Chi-Chi, and a crowd of people.

"SHUT THE H*** UP AND GET AWAY FROM US! WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!" Vegeta yelled.

They quickly went away to their own affairs.

"I wish I had a life.." One of the witnesses moaned sadly.

Vegeta won her the stuffed panda (By force) and she was very happy (But the man in the booth wasn't).

During lunch, they talked about everything that happened especially Yamcha's breakup with Maron.

"I heard that he (Yamcha) punched her (Maron)," Piccolo said.

"I heard that he slapped her," Krillin said.

"I wouldn't want him to be my boyfriend!" one female classmate said.

"Me neither!" another said.

Yamcha was gaining a bad reputation and nobody wanted to talk to him.

Later-

By the end of the day people were on the bus talking and laughing together about the fun time they had.

"There was so much food!" Goku said happily.

"Smashed those fools in the bumper cars!" Piccolo said.

"The rides were scary, but it was kinda cool.." Krillin said.

"D*** that amusement park and it's rides! I didn't get a chance to kill Goku!" Frieza yelled.

Vegeta and Bulma were knocked out by the time they sat down.

"Aww..look!" Chi-Chi said as she pointed at Bulma and Vegeta.

"Eww.." Piccolo groaned.

"They must've been tired.." 18 said.

"Zzz...zz..zz," They snored as they didn't even move.

"The real cute thing is how they hold each other when they sleep.." Chi-Chi said.

Most of the boys grimaced.

Frieza smirked evilly as he grabbed a trumpet, "Might as well wake them up.."

When he was about to play, everyone screamed, "FRIEZA!"

When they got home, they had a lot to talk about their field trip to the amusement park.

Next Time: Class President

Chapter 10: Class President

Disclaimer: I don't own DB,DBZ ,or GT

Chapter 10: Class President

Today Vegeta woke up with a rare smile on his face.

Today was the day he was going to get voted as the Class Overlord, or the "Class President"

He got his clothes on, brushed his teeth, and went downstairs to see his father and weakling brother.

"Why are you so happy, boy?" asked King Vegeta seeing the evil smirk on his face.

"Today i'm going to be Class President, Father," he said proudly.

King Vegeta smirked 'That's my boy,' he thought.

Tarble opened his mouth and said "I'm going to be Class President, too father!" he said excitedly.

"Well, depends if your brother is more popular than you.." King Vegeta said, "Bit other than that, I have faith in you,"

There was a long awkward silence.

"..."

School-

When everyone was at school, Mister Davis said, "Ok now, were going to choose two class presidents in a few minutes."

"TWO?" everyone said.

"Yes now choose who you are going to partner up with and see if you guys can win the vote," he said.

"Hey Vegeta! Be my partner!" Goku said loudly.

"Fine, Kakarot, but you're the vice president!" he yelled

"Ok!" Goku agreed.

"Say hello to your new president!" Freiza said with Cell tagging along with him.

"Yea right!" Vegeta said.

Then Bulma and Chi-Chi walked up to them

"We're here to run for president!" Bulma said proudly.

"..."

All the boys started laughing.

''Yea right! Women can't be presidents!" Freiza said

"Why don't you just be the first lady?...To me when I'm president!" Vegeta asked while laughing.

"It's too dangerous for a pretty girl to be president." a new voice said.

Just then Yamcha and Tien walked up to them.

"HEY STOP FLIRTING WITH MY GIRL!" Vegeta said

"QUIET VEGGIE! YAMCHA GO AWAY" Bulma yelled.

"I'M HUNGRY!' Goku yelled.

"GOKU! STOP YELLING!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING?!" Piccolo yelled.

Everyone stopped yelling at once.

"..."

"Don't worry! You'll be all over me, when I'm president!" Yamcha said.

"No, I'll be President!" Everyone yelled at once.

Just them Chi-Chi was so annoyed that she grabbed her frying pan and hit everyone (excluding Bulma).

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as grabbed Bulma and left.

Later:-

It was voting time, and Freiza and Cell went first.

"When i'm president, I'm going to enslave the classroom, create chaos to the school, tie up the teacher, and Cell will be my assistant!" Freiza declared.

Everyone was silent.

"..."

"Thank you," Freiza said and went back to his seat along with Cell.

Next was Tien and Yamcha went up, "When I'm president, all the ladies will be mine and Bulma Briefs will be my girlfriend!" He said.

All the girls booed and threw paper balls at him.

Bulma threw up the middle finger at him and Vegeta was made a death sign silently at Yamcha.

Yamcha caught that and quickly went to his seat.

Next it was Vegeta and Goku.

"All I have to say is one thing..." Vegeta began.

"..."

"VOTE FOR ME, OR YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" He screamed as he turned Super Saiyan.

Everyone was quiet and some had even wet their pants (Yamcha).

"Thank you!" Goku said as they went back to their seats.

After voting, the teacher said "Well, it's a four-way tie!" he said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Well, there's only one way to settle this..." Cell said.

Everyone nodded.

"I'll be putting up the Cell Games, where we will be fighting for president! To the death!" Cell yelled.

Everyone cheered and agreed.

"Ok i'll be building a tournament ring (Just a mat with a bunch of legos surrounding it) while everyone prepares to fight!" Cell said.

"The fight will be in two days!" He said.

Everyone was training. While Bulma was inventing a secret weapon for her and Chi-Chi. After lunch, there was a new class: they went to the gym.

They saw a big coach (obviously on steriods) that yelled, "TODAY YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE PLAYING DODGEBALL AGAINST THE FIRST GRADERS!" He yelled.

Everyone wasn't scared though, but the First Graders were scared of the Kindergarteners. "

Alright begin!" the coached yelled as he blew his whistle.

Bulma was cheering on Vegeta and Chi-Chi was cheering on Goku. (Girls didn't play dodgeball until next week.) The first graders backed up against the wall while the Kindergarteners each had a ball smiling evily.

"Alright who's first?" Vegeta said .

"I can't wait to throw this...hard...dangerous ball!" Freiza said.

"I wonder what this ball tastes like?" said Goku

. Then the coach yelled at the first-graders "GET YER BUTTS IN THERE!" He said.

Once the first graders moved an inch, everyone threw the ball at them.

It injured 5, killed 2, knocked out 10, and blew up 11.

The coach was shocked at how they destroyed the first graders.

'Hmmm...' He thought.

"Everyone go back to you classrooms! P.E is over!" he yelled.

After P.E and class, the students left, waiting two days for tournament.

Two Days Later+

It was December 6th and everyone was prepared for the tournament.

"When I say go, everyone will be fighting at once," Cell said, "If you step out of the ring, you're DQ'd, if you get knocked out, you're DQ'd, and if you die, you're DQ'd," Cell said.

"Ok.. Let's fight!' Cell said.

Everyone powered up and started fighting. SSJ Goku was busy fighting Freiza.

"Death Saucer!" Freiza said to chop Goku in half, but Goku destroyed it with his aura.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"Goku yelled as he prepared to destroy Freiza.

Freiza powered up, and blocked his attack.

Frieza then charged at the more than ready Goku.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was fighting Cell.

Vegeta sent a combo of punches and kicks and Cell was blocking them all.

"You can't defeat me Vegeta!" Cell yelled.

Vegeta powered up until he was SSJ2.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

He charged his attack and yelled, ''BIG BANG ATTACK!" and blasted it towards Cell.

"Oh s***!" Cell yelled as he dodged the attack.

Tien and Yamcha was hiding in the ring until some of Vegeta's attack blasted them and they flew out of the ring.

They were now considered DQ'd.

Everyone was powering their attack and was about to fire it at each other.

''FINAL FLASH!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"BLASTER CANNON!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Before their attacks hit each other they noticed they were frozen solid.

"What the h***?!" Vegeta yepled.

He couldn't move!

"Why am I frozen!" Freiza demanded.

"This is unfair!" Goku whined.

Cell said nothing but, struggled to get out of his frozen state.

Suddenly, Bulma and Chi-Chi appeared right in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta yelled.

They chucked and Bulma said, "We got pretty mad when you guys said that girls couldn't do boy stuff, so we decided to get pay-back!"

Chi-Chi said, "So Bulma built us a invisibility cloak, a ki hider, and a freeze ray,"

Cell said "How's that going to help you with the competition?"

Bulma said, "Like this!" and they started to push the boys off the ring.

"Woman! Stop pushing me this instant!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma stuck her tongue out, 'You can't do nothing now that you're frozen!"

They finally managed to push them out of the ring.

"Now you're DQ'd and we're the only one's on the ring so, technically, us, the "women", have won and became your class presidents." Bulma finished.

All the boys were shocked as they thought the same thing: 'How could a girl beat us?!'

...Except Goku who thought 'I want some cake when I get home'.

At the end of the day, everyone accepted girls as equals.

As Goku was walking Chi-Chi home, he asked, "Chi-Chi, if you're not mad at me, can we get some ice cream?" Goku asked.

''Sure, as long as you finish your homework," Chi-Chi agreed.

She was always trying to help him get better grades in class.

So, they happily walked home.

Meanwhile-

Vegeta and Bulma was walking home together, but they didn't say a word to each other.

"..."

"Bulma," Vegeta said.

"Yes?" Bulma responded.

"I was slightly wrong about your pitiful weak gender being completely useless," Vegeta apologized.

"Aww...Veggie-chan.." Bulma cooed.

Vegeta's eyes widened, "Noo...no mushy stuff-"

But he was too late.

Bulma was hugging him while sighing happily.

Vegeta sighed heavily. He took it all back.

He then felt Bulma kiss his cheek.

His eyes widened and he blushed heavily.

"Eww..what was that for?!" Vegeta yelled.

"For being a good boyfriend," Bulma said while still hugging him.

Vegeta wiped away the invisible girl germs, and looked at her.

She looked so happy...and pretty.

Her kiss still tingled on his cheek and he'll never tell her that he secretly liked it.

Next Time- Kindergarten Football!

Chapter 11: Kindergarten Football

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z ,or GT

Chapter 11: The First-Ever Kindergarten Football Team

It was December 8th, the season for Christmas and Football (for the first graders anyway) and everyone was excited for a number of reasons.

First there was a assembly. Every kindergartener, first grader, second grader, third, fourth, and fifth grader was there.

"It has come to my attention that the first grade football team has been terrible lately," the principal said.

"D*** RIGHT IT HAS!" A kid yelled from the back.

"...And we have come to a conclusion, There will be a first- ever kindergarten team in this school and there will be try-outs today,"

The first-graders didn't say anything, for they knew that the kindergarteners was crazy, but the older kids protested.

"There just little kids!" A second grader yelled.

"This is a stupid idea!" a fifth grader yelled.

One by one kids started to protest but were hushed by a giant blast and one big "SHUT UP!"

"..."

In came very angry Vegeta, with the rest of the kindergarteners walking in.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO YOUR OVERLORD, FRIEZA!" Frieza yelled.

"We 'oughta beat you guys up right now!" Cell said.

"Ima kill them in a minute!" Piccolo yelled.

"IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO PROTEST, YOU WILL BE BLASTED TO THE NEXT DIMENSION!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone was silent.

"..."

"That's what I thought!" Vegeta said and the kindergarteners went back to class.

Tryouts-

After class, it was the football try-outs.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Johnson, your football coach, and we're going to go through try-outs," Mr. Johnson sais.

"Duh, if not why are we here?!" Vegeta yelled.

While everyone was trying out, there was also the cheerleader team.

"ALRIGHT LADIES I WANT YOU TO CHEER LIKE YOU NEVER CHEERED BEFORE, BECAUSE ONLY 7 OF YOU WILL MAKE IT TO THE TEAM!" Ms. Heath, the cheer coach said.

"Oh God, why did I even sign up..." Bulma groaned.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta was showing out.

"Excellent pass, Goku and beautiful touchdown Vegeta!" Mr. Johnson said.

"I am not beautiful!" Vegeta yelled with anger.

Goku blushed and shuffled his feet.

After Tryouts-

"Listen! Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, 17, Cell, Freiza, Brolly, Tien, Piccolo, Dodoria, Zarbon, and Yamcha made it to the team. Congratulations!" Mr. Johnson said.

"I knew I'd make it to the team!" Freeza boasted.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

After tryouts, they went to the girls to see who made it.

Bulma was doing a perfect pyramid with 18 and Chi-Chi.

"Woah.." All the boys (Except Goku) said.

Marron was having trouble with her goons, Jessica and Carrie,

"Jessica, smile! Carrie stop moving!" Maron screamed on like a little brat

Launch, Mai, and Princess Snake was doing ok too.

At the end Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, Marron, Launch, Mai, and Jessica made it.

"Hey Bulma! I made it to the team! Now you will be my girlfriend!" Yamcha said.

That was the last thing he heard until he was knocked out by Vegeta.

"Vegeta, you knocked him out!" Bulma yelled.

"So? Why should you care?" Vegeta asked.

"...You're right!" Bulma said.

"Of course," Vegeta agreed.

"..."

"I made it on the team!" Bulma said contained excitement.

"Of course, you are MY girlfriend," Vegeta bragged. while his tail wrapped around her.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and hugged him.

Chi-Chi also hugged Goku, and Launch hugged Tien.

Krillin was about to hug 18, but he saw the mean glare coming from 17.

18 just blasted 17 away and hugged Krillin.

After that they went home, ready for their first game soon.

Goku- Quarter Back

Vegeta-Running Back

Piccolo- Wide Reciever

Brolly- Center

Tien- Guard

Krillin- Wide Reciever

17-Tight End

Cell-Guard

Freiza-Tackle

Dodoria-Tackle

Zarbon- Running Back

Yamcha-Bench

Next Time- Christmas Season

Chapter 12: Christmas Season

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 12: Christmas Season

It was around December, and Christmas was getting near.

It was just a normal day of kindergarten, and then...something awful was announced.

"Good morning class," the teacher said. "Today we have a new student,"

"NOOOOO!" Everyone protested (They didn't need any more students then they already have).

"Her name is Gure, and she came from an unknown planet."

Then a VERY short, bald alien walked in.

"Hello," she said respectfully. Everyone was speechless of how short she was.

She was even shorter than Vegeta, Tarble, and Krillin. Goku broke the silence.

"Why is she so short?!" Goku yelled.

The next thing he knew, he was hit by a frying pan from Chi-Chi.

"What did I say?" he said.

"How rude!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Yea Goku, what if you were 2 feet tall?!" Bulma yelled.

Goku shrugged, "I dunno..."

While they were introducing theirselves, the boys were talking about how short she was.

"I've never seen a girl look so short in my life!" Vegeta said.

"She's even shorter than Tarble!" Freiza said.

"You got that right!" Cell agreed.

"When I look at her, I think of her a a little doll," Piccolo said.

"..."

"What?" Piccolo asked.

Tarble was thinking differently. To him, he saw the most beautiful girl in the world.

Tarble couldn't explain this feeling in his chest, which was obviously love.

"Umm..Guys?" Tarble asked.

"What do you want Tarble!?" Vegeta asked.

"I think i'm in love!" Tarble announced.

Everyone was shocked: How could immature little Tarble be in love?

"With-with who?" Piccolo asked.

"Gure," he said, "I dunno...there's something special I like about her.."

Everyone was very shocked at that announcement.

Then Vegeta started chuckling.

"What?" Tarble asked.

"You know, if you like her so much, then go up to her and talk," Vegeta said.

"T-Talk?! To her?!" Tarble stuttered.

Vegeta nodded, "Unless you're scared," he teased.

Tarble shook his head, "I-I'm not scared...I'll just talk to her later!"

After that, the bell rung for lunch.

Lunch-

Goku and Vegeta were eating a lot of food (At least Vegeta eats politely), Piccolo was drinking water, and everyone else was eating sandwiches.

"Hey Veggie, why is your widow's peak so huge?" Bulma asked.

Everyone busted out laughing at the fact.

"She's right, you do have a big a** forehead!" Piccolo laughed.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME VEGGIE!...And my widow's peak is NOT huge!" Vegeta snapped.

Bulma giggled,"It's ok...I think it"s cute anyway,"

Vegeta was about to retort but he was interrupted by yelling.

It was 17 and 18, arguing *again*.

"I don't want you to see him anymore (Krillin)!" 17 yelled.

"Why not!?" 18 asked.

"He doesn't deserve you !" 17 said.

"You aren't my daddy so, get over it!" 18 yelled.

"Fine you aren't my sister anymore!" 17 said.

"And you're not my brother anymore!" 18 yelled back and they went to their seperate ways.

"Geez, it's not like Krillin's beating up 18." Chi-Chi said.

"Yea I agree," Bulma said.

"He's just probably lonely," Frieza snickered.

Then Yamcha came to the table wearing a funny outfit that he thought it was "cool".

"Bulma, I will sing to you so you will fall in love with me!" Yamcha said.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and Vegeta watched in amusement. Then Yamcha started singing:

I throw my hands up in the air sometimes

Saying ay-oh, gotta let go-

"Wait! Wait! Wait! That was the most horrible singing I've ever heard!" Bulma interrupted him.

Vegeta started laughing along with the rest of the class.

"Even Vegeta has better singing than that, and he sings horrible!" Bulma said.

"Hey!" Vegeta said offended.

"I will figure out a way to make you love me! I'll be back!" Yamcha said and ran to make a new plan...

"..."

"That guy's desperate.." Piccolo said.

After lunch, it was time for them to have a spelling contest.

"Ok I know how smart you guys are, so I'm going to put up some hard words," the teacher said as the class sat down.

It was Cell vs. Bulma, since they were the smartest kids.

"Cell, how do you spell, Elaboration?"

Cell smirked and said "e-l-a-b-o-r-a-t-i-o-n elaboration."He said.

"Correct," the teacher said. "Bulma how do you spell Australopithecus?"

Bulma put on a face that read: i'm smarter than all of you and said "a-u-s-t-r-a-l-o-p-i-t-h-e-c-u-s, Australopithecus."

The teacher was shocked "Correct," he said.

So this went on for a couple of hours until Vegeta got impatient.

"Cell, how do you spell Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious." the teacher said.

"That isn't a real word!" Cell protested.

"It's in a movie isn't it?" the teacher said. " s-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-"

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled and Cell barely dodged it.

"What's the big idea!?" Cell yelled.

The attack smashed out of the roof and disappeared.

The teacher said "Sorry, that's not how you spell it."

"But-" Cell protested.

"But NOTHING!" the teacher snapped.

"Bulma if you can spell this word correctly, and you probably will, you win!" the teacher said, ready to get this over with.

"s-u-p-e-r-c-a-l-i-f-r-a-g-i-l-i-s-t-i-c-e-x-p-i-a -l-i-d-o-u-c-i-o-u-s" Bulma spelled.

"Correct!" The teacher said, thankful that it was over.

The class cheered (most did because they wanted to go home).

And the teacher said "Class dismissed,"

After school, Tarble walked up to Gure and shuffled his feet nervously.

"Umm...I was wondering...if you wanted to go out sometime.." Tarble said while blushing.

Gure smiled and held Tarble's hands, "Sure,"

Tarble smiled and they started walking home together.

Meanwhile Vegeta saw what happened and smirked, "Hmph, already having a girlfriend.."

Just then the Galick Gun Vegeta fired earlier crashed down onto the nearby Worm Preservation Center (Basically a wildlife preservation center, but for worms).

It made a giant explosion as all of the worms were killed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed evilly with glee.

"Veggie, why are you laughing?" Bulma asked, who caught up to him.

"No reason.." Vegeta said innocently.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me win the competition," Bulma said.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it because it was taking too long," Vegeta said.

Bulma just smiled and hugged him. Vegeta blushed but slowly wrapped his arms and tail around her.

While walking home, they saw Brolly screaming "MY EYES MY EYES!" and saw Frieza getting arrested to go to Jail for Kids.

Goku was just standing there scratching his head.

And they instantly knew that it was a plot to kill Goku, but it obviously failed.

So, they just ignored them and walked home, holding hands.

Next Time- Another Teacher Goes Away

Chapter 13: Another Teacher Goes Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or GT. Trust me, if I did I would be so rich that I'd buy a million video games, a jacuzzi, and...just read the chapter!

Chapter 13: Another Teacher Goes Away

It was the next day, and everyone was talking about what they want for Christmas.

"It's Kistmas!" Goku yelled in the beginning of class.

"You idiot! It's not Christmas yet and it's pronounced Christmas, Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta.

Mr. Davis (The teacher, duh) asked the class, "Write what do you want for Christmas and share it to the class,"

So everyone wrote what they wanted.

Goku said, "I want cookies and candy and cake and pie and ice cream and-"

"SHUT UP GOKU!" Chi-Chi said as she hit him with her frying pan.

"I want world domination, and to crush all of my enemies!" Freiza said.

"..."

"I want 17 to finally accept the relationship between me and 18," Krillin said.

"What was that punk?!" 17 yelled furiously.

"Nothing!" Krillin squeaked.

"I want a new GR," Vegeta said, glaring at Bulma.

"I want new parts for the GR, cause a certain someone broke it," Bulma said, glaring back at Vegeta.

"I want a life time supply of fresh water," Piccolo said.

"I want three-eyed sunglasses" Tien said.

"..."

"...Cool," Krillin said.

"I want to earn Bulma's heart!" Yamcha said.

Everyone started laughing.

"What?!" he said.

"Everyone knows that Bulma only loves me!" Vegeta said.

"We'll see about that!" Yamcha said.

"I want a teddy bear!" Tarble blurted.

"..."

"Okay..." Piccolo said.

"Oh please!" Cell said.

Everyone turned to see Cell walking toward them.

"What are you talking about?" 18 said.

"I mean everyone knows that Santa only comes to your house to steal your stuff!" Cell said.

Everyone gasped.

"Santa's a good person with a kind heart!" Goku said.

"Nope, he's evil," Cell said.

"How do you know?" Bulma suspiciously asked.

"Every Christmas, Santa sneaks into your house. Santa puts sleep dust into your eyes that instantly puts you to sleep. He steals your stuff and he brings new stuff to distract you from noticing the missing stuff," Cell said as he was walking away backwards very slowly.

Everyone was quiet as they were thinking the same thing: 'Is Santa really evil?'

At playtime everyone was playing and talking.

Frieza and Brolly were plotting to kill Goku (again).

"First, we kill Mr. Davis, then we drag Goku outside and lock him outside to freeze to death." Frieza said.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed while powering up.

"Ok let's get started!" Frieza said.

Mr. Davis was reading a book humming.

The next thing he knew he was blind.

"AHHH-MPFH!" Mr. Davis screamed while being tied up.

When Frieza and Brolly went to the closet, they tied Mr. Davis into the chair.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Mr. Davis said.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed as he slapped Mr. Davis.

"Oh nothing, we're just going to kill you," Freiza said.

"Oh well that's fine then...wait WHAT?!" He screamed.

That was his last words followed by Brolly and Frieza's laughter.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Meanwhile, everyone noticed Mr. Davis was gone.

"Hey, where did Mr. Davis go?" Krillin said.

"Maybe he just went to the bathroom.." Bulma said.

"..."

"That means more play time!" Vegeta said and they all cheered while going back to playing.

When Frieza and Brolly got back, they went to phase two.

They got some cookies and trailed them outside.

Goku was the first to notice the cookies.

"Hey! Cookies!" Goku said with his mouth watering.

He started to follow the cookies while eating them.

When he got outside, Brolly and Frieza closed the door.

"Wait a second.." Frieza said, "We're locked outside!"

Then they saw Goku inside eating cookies.

Brolly took notice and screamed "KAKARROT!"

They banged on the door, but it didn't budge.

"Why isn't it opening!" Frieza screamed.

Meanwhile Bulma and Vegeta were snickering with ki-proof locks.

"That was a good idea to lock them out," Bulma said.

"I know, it was just too funny not to do," Vegeta said as he smirked.

Meanwhile, Brolly and Frieza weren't doing too good.

"Zarbon will have my chair, Dodoria will have my pencil, and I trust Cell to take my place in destroying Goku.." Frieza said as he wrote his death list.

"Kakarot...Kakarot" Brolly moaned out of coldness.

By the time school was normally over, the kids packed up their stuff and left school. (except Frieza and Brolly).

"Hey Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"What?" Vegeta replied.

"You think Brolly and Frieza's gonna be ok?"

There was a long pause.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They laughed.

"Of course not, but who cares?!" Vegeta chuckled.

Bulma giggled while agreeing, "Ok, let's go to my house for hot chocolate..it's freezing out here.."

Vegeta nodded while he continued walking.

The next day, this was on the news.

The news reporter said, "Two kindergarteners were found barely alive in the snow. They were taken to the hospital immediately. We now have a word with one of the children. How did you get in the snow?"

"KAKARROT! KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed powering up.

"Brolly calm down!" Paragus said.

But Brolly didn't listen, "KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed while powering up a attack.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" The news reporter said while running away.

But, he was too slow..

"AHHHHH-"

There is technical difficulties right now. We will come back later on the news...

Piccolo, who was watching watching the news, had his mouth wide open.

He only hoped that nobody wouldn't get suspicious, even though it was hilarious.

Next Time- The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure (1/4)

Make sure to review! All you have to do is click that button below...you know you wanna...

Chapter 14: The Kindergarten Crazy Xmas Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT/ I also don't own Sesame Street

Chapter 15:The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure

Today was the first day of winter break. Goku, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were going on a trip to a hotel to go to Disney's Winer Wonderland.

On the car, Bardock,King Vegeta, Doctor Briefs, Radditz, Nappa,Ox King, and the kids (including Tarble) was suffering because of Mrs. Brief's singing.

"LALALALALALALA!" she sang loudly.

Everyone was so annoyed that the said at the same time, "SHUT THE F*** UP AND DRIVE!"

Mrs. Briefs was quiet for the rest of the ride.

When they came out, all the kids ran into the hotel.

"I can't wait to train!" Vegeta said.

"I can't wait to go to the science lab!" said Bulma.

"I can't wait to go to the restaurants!" said Goku.

"I can't wait to go to the massage salon!" Chi-Chi said.

Bardock interrupted them, "You four will go to the semi-pent house, here's the keys,"

"Wait...four?" Vegeta questioned.

"Big Brother! I get to come with you guys!" Tarble said.

Everyone dropped their knees to the floor and yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh shut up!" King Vegeta said.

"Why don't we get the semi-pent house.." Raditz and Nappa whined.

"BECAUSE WE CAUGHT YOU LOOKING AT DIRTY MAGAZINES AGAIN!" King Vegeta and Bardock yelled.

At the semi-pent house, the three kids were annoyed by Tarble and Goku.

"What's this?"

"Ohhh!"

"What's this?"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO?" Veggie, Bulma, and Chi-Chi said as Chi-Chi hit both of them with a frying pan.

A couple hours later, it was time to go to bed.

"There's only one bed!" Tarble complained.

"Easy, Kakarot and his harpy sleep on the couch, Bulma and I sleep on the bed, and you will sleep on the floor." Vegeta said.

Chi-Chi growled at what Vegeta called her, but everyone agreed.

"But I don't wanna sleep on the floor! There's monsters under there!" Tarble said.

Every kindergartener knew that there was a monster under every bed in the world, but it didn't affect third graders and up.

"Well too bad!" Vegeta said and everyone cuddled up on the bed and couch (except Tarble) and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night, there was a loud growl.

Tarble woke up immediately and whimpered.

Tarble looked at Goku and Chi-Chi and seen them asleep, cuddled on the couch, sucking their thumbs. He looked at Bulma and Vegeta and seen Bulma unconsciously pet Vegeta's tail and Vegeta purred, while pulling Bulma closer to him.

'I wish Gure was here' he thought.

Then he seen it: the monster.

"HEHEHEEH! HELLO! MY NAME IS BARNEY!" Barney said.

Tarble rubbed his eyes to see if the purple dinosaur was real, and still seeing him, he screamed real loud, "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Everyone woke up and the adults busted into the room.

"What's going on?!" King Vegeta said.

Everyone looked at Tarble.

"Barney was here!" Tarble said.

Everyone just stared at him.

"Tarble," King Vegeta began, "If you interrupt our sleep one more time...you will be put with Raditz and Nappa," He threatened.

Tarble gulped as he remembered the last time he was put into their room.

Flashback-

"Look what we have here! It's the little squirt!" Radditz teased.

"P-please don't hurt me!" Tarble pleaded.

"Oh we're going to hurt you alright!" Nappa said.

Tarble gulped. Radditz and Nappa grabbed Tarble and started spanking him.

"OW!OW!OW!OW!OOOWWW!" Tarble yelled.

Nappa and Radditz was enjoying themselves.

"Not so tough without you little group huh?!" Radditz said.

Then they gave him the super-wedgie.

"SUPER-WEDGIE!" They both yelled and wedgied him so bad, that his underwear was 5 feet long.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tarble screamed.

Nappa and Radditz was hysterically laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" They laughed.

They hung Tarble one a really long pole.

"A-are you done yet?" Tarble sniffled.

"Oh..we're way too far from finished." Nappa said.

"Let's play 'Hit the Tarble Pinata!' " Raditz said.

So they started whacking Tarble with sticks.

"AHHHHH!" Tarble screamed.

Then there was a voice, "NOBODY HITS TARBLE BUT ME!"

Then the door busted open with Vegeta and Goku as Super Saiyans and Bulma with a ki-gun and Chi-Chi with her armored helmet.

"Big Brother!" Tarble cried.

"Attack!' Vegeta yelled.

Nappa and Radditz were trying to find a way to escape.

They all tied them up, gave them wedgies, and whacked them real good.

Radditz and Nappa were crying so hard saying "Daddy! Help us!"

After the kids jumped them, they left them tied up and walked out of the room.

-End Flashback-

"Y-yes sir!" Tarble replied.

Then they all left.

When Tarble was sure that there was no monster, he fell asleep.

A couple of minutes later, a faint sound of singing can be heard: 'I hate you...You hate me...we're a terrible family...with a great big punch, and a kick from me to you...why don't you say you hate me too... '

The next morning was the day they all went to the Disney Winter Wonderland.

Everyone was excited. When they went there, everyone split up.

With the chibis- First they went to see Mickey Mouse.

"Hey!" Vegeta said.

Mickey wasn't paying attention to them.

"Hey Mickey!" Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Tarble yelled.

But he still wasn't paying attention to them.

"HEY YOU BIG STUPID DUMB ANIMAL!" Vegeta yelled.

Finally Mickey turned around.

He didn't look like the Mickey they've seen on TV.

He had a gray beard, ripped pants, dirt patches, flies hanging around him, and a sign that said 'Spare Change' with beer.

"What do you kids want?!" He said grumpily.

"We wanted a stupid picture with you." Vegeta said.

Mickey just crushed the camera and yelled, "HERE'S YOUR STUPID CAMERA!" and he broke down crying.

The kids just looked at him then stepped slowly away from him.

Nappa and Radditz- The teens were just talking when they seen Donald Duck just staring at them.

Just as the stupid teens are, they said "Hey stupid duck! Want some bread?!"

Then they started laughing at him.

Donald Duck marched right toward him and started beating Nappa and Raditz up.

"AHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

Back to the kids-

"That was weird.." Chi-Chi said.

"Let's check out Sesame Street!" Bulma suggested.

"I want some cookies from the Cookie Monster!" Goku said.

Tarble asked Vegeta, "Big Brother, can I play in the park.. i'm getting scared," he said.

"I don't care you weak fool!" Vegeta said and Tarble happily ran to the park.

In Sesame Street things were different too.

They first saw Big Bird.

"Welcome to Sesame Street Heh Heh!" He said nervously.

"Hi Big Bird!" Chi-Chi said.

"Welcome to Sesame Street Heh Heh!" He said again.

"Umm..Big Bird?" Bulma asked.

"Welcome to Sesame Street Heh Heh!" He said again.

"Say something else!" Vegeta yelled.

"Listen! You don't know how hard it's been on me lately!" Big Bird said insanely.

Everyone looked at him wide-eyed.

"I've been forced to prostitute for money and bird seed!" Big Bird said.

Everyone had sickened looks on their faces.

Whem they were walking they seen Cookie Monster.

"Cookie Monster!" Goku said excitedly.

"Not now kid!" He said, "I'm running from Elmo!"

"Elmo is just a stupid red puppet!" Vegeta said.

"No.. he's more than that!" He said.

"So.. you're afraid of little Elmo!" Bulma said laughing.

Vegeta chuckled and Chi-Chi started laughing too.

Goku was clueless.

"NO! I'M NOT SCARED OF ELMO! F*** ELMO! I'M GOING TO KILL ELMO!" He said.

Then there was a high voice: "WHAT DID YOU SAY N****?!" and there were gunshots and the next thing they saw was Cookie Monster dead and a red puppet standing over him...

Next Time- The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure (Pt. 2)

I hope you enjoyed and please review!

Chapter 15: The Kindergarten Crazy Xmas Adventure 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, GT, Disney, or PBS Kids

Chapter 16: The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure

They all stood from shock as Elmo just killed Cookie Monster.

"Elmo what?! Elmo what?!" Elmo taunted to the Dead Cookie Monster.

"That's what I thought N****!" He said.

Goku dropped to his knees as he saw Cookie Monster dead.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled.

"Kakarot! There's many Cookie Monsters in the world! Shut up!" Vegeta said.

Goku was actually crying tears.

"H-he loved cookies..just like me..." He said tearfully.

"Goku, I'll get some cookies for you tomorrow.." Chi-Chi said.

"No, he's dead..there will be no cookies in this world.." Goku said.

Everyone, even Elmo was just looking at him.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Goku cried.

Elmo was getting tired of this.

"SHUT UP YOU F****** N****!" Elmo yelled.

Goku stopped crying and said, "I thought you were nice.."

Elmo scoffed. "ELMO NOT NICE! THEY MADE ELMO SING BABY SONGS! ELMO DON'T LIKE BABY SONGS! ELMO LIKE LMFAO! He said.

Yeah, when ya walk on by,

You might see me, this little red guy

I skip to the beat, walking down the street

Can't see my d***, yeah

This is how I roll

Red fluffy furs gettin outta control

It's Elmo with the big orange nose,

I'm so bada** I don't wear clothes.

Kids look at these rifles ahh (x3)

Uh huh I make art

Kids look at these rifles ahh(x3)

Uh huh I make art

When I walk in Elmo's room

This is what I see

Drawer and Mr Noodle are f****** at me

I got Dorthy in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

Show it show it show it

I'm Elmo and I know it

I'm Elmo and I know it

Yo when I'm at the vet,

Girls needs my help

With cleaning d***

My hair is curled.

I shoot at babies in Elmo's world, what

This is how I roll

Come on Zoey it's time to go

We head to the drugstore so we don't get nervous

No shirt no shoes and I still get service

What

Kids look at these rifles ahh (x3)

Uh huh I make art

Kids look at these rifles ahh(x3)

Uh huh I make art

When I walk in Elmo's room

This is what I see

Drawer and Mr Noodle are f****** at me

I got Dorthy in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

Show it show it show it

I'm Elmo and I know it

I'm Elmo and I know it

Twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk, yeah

Twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk, yeah

Twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk, yeah

Twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk, yeah yeah

I do the twerk yeah

I do the twerk yeah

Cookie

I'm Elmo and I know it

Kids look at these rifles ahh (x3)

Uh huh I make art

Kids look at these rifles ahh(x3)

Uh huh I make art

I'm Elmo and I know it

"GUCCI!" Elmo screamed at the end.

Everyone looked at him crazily.

He brought out his gun.

"WHAT YOU LOOKIN AT YOU F****** N****!?" He yelled.

Vegeta snickered, "We can just beat him up! We can go Super Saiyan." Vegeta said cockily.

"Man, I will kill yo a** right now!" Elmo said as he powered up

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

After he was finished with his transformation, he looked normal, but had red sparks flowing around him...and twice as much power as Goku and Vegeta combined.

"Well..there's only one thing left to do..." Bulma said.

Everyone looked at her.

"We will meet you after Christmas at 5:30.. to fight you!" Bulma said.

"OK b****!" He said.

Vegeta was about to blow up, but Bulma stopped him and they retreated.

At the hotel, everyone was thinking of a way to stop Elmo.

"He's a huge threat to the world.." Goku said.

"How are we going to stop him?" Chi-Chi said.

"There's only one way.." Vegeta said.

"We need backup!" Bulma said.

Piccolo was here in an instant.

"I knew this would happen..." Piccolo said.

"Piccolo, where did you come from?" Goku asked.

"None of your business.." Piccolo answered.

Bulma walked to her suitcase to see Yamcha popping out of it, breathing heavy.

"What the f*** are you doing here?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Quiet Veggie! Nobody knows we're here!" Bulma said.

"I can't leave my angel to that devil!" Yamcha said.

Vegeta growled really loud.

Then Goku said, "Hey a cookie!", bending down to pick it up.

Then Frieza appeared and punched where Goku was at and accidentally punched a newly arrived Brolly and punched his eye out.

"AHHHHHHHH! Brolly screamed.

I have an idea!" Bulma yelled over the commotion.

"The only way to get stronger is to search for the dragon balls before Christmas and ask if there is a way for Goku and Vegeta to get stronger."

Everyone looked confused.

"What's a dragon ball?" Chi-Chi asked.

"7 orbs that will grant your wish." Bulma said.

Everyone agreed and got ready for their trip.

They wrote a note to their parents to tell them that they'll be back by Christmas..

They all nodded and started flying, with Veggie carrying Bulma and Goku carrying Chi-Chi.

Bulma directed them to collect the dragon balls with her newly- invented Dragon Radar.

Meanwhile, not too far, Radditz, Nappa, and Cooler followed them...

Next Time- The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure 3/4

Chapter 16: The Kindergarten Crazy Xmas Adventure 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, GT, Sesame Street, or PBS

Chapter 17: The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure (Part 3)

The Z Fighters were flying through the air.

They had 4 dragon balls already in the same day.

"Go left!" Bulma yelled and everyone flew left.

"Right here," Bulma said.

They all flew down and landed behind a rock.

It was a fishing creek and saw an old man holding a dragon ball.

"I know that guy!" Bulma whispered, "It was that old man who touched Chi-Chi and me!"

Vegeta released a loud growl.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MAN!" He yelled.

"SHHHH!" Everyone said.

"Quiet Veggie!" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta just crossed his arms.

They approached the old man.

"Hey! Dirty old man, give us the dragon ball!" Vegeta said.

He looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi all over.

Vegeta and Goku caught that look and growled.

Master Roshi caught that look and said, "I challenge you to a fishing contest!"

"Whoever catches the most fish wins."

"That's easy!" Goku said.

"With fishing poles!" He added.

Everyone looked at the fishing poles.

Especially Vegeta.

"I-is that worms?!" Vegeta said shakily.

"Yep! 100 percent worms!" Master Roshi said.

Vegeta reacted almost immediately. .

He hid behind Bulma and said, "I'm not fishing!"

Everyone looked shocked.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

He whispered something into Bulma's ear and looked away blushing.

Bulma was snickering, trying to hold it in.

"What did he say?!" Yamcha said jealously.

"None of your business!" Vegeta said.

Piccolo smirked overhearing what he said about being afraid of worms.

They all walked to the fishing pole and Vegeta was holding Bulma's hand.

Yamcha finally caught on and started laughing.

"Vegeta's afraid of worms!" He said laughing.

Everyone was just looking at him.

"Why aren't you guys laughing?" Yamcha said.

Goku spoke up "I'm afraid of needles and that's worse than worms."

"I'm afraid of heights," Bulma said.

"I'm afraid of Super Saiyans," Frieza said.

Piccolo said nothing.

"I'm afraid of my children not having the acedemic abilities they need to have a good future in society," Chi-Chi said.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly said.

Everyone just looked at Brolly.

"If you want to be a jerk then just leave," Bulma said.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Yamcha said turning around.

The he came face to face with Vegeta's dark eyes.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

People started laughing at him.

"Well weakling, you're afraid of me," Vegeta said smirking.

"It's not funny!" Yamcha said and went to the tree to throw a tantrum.

They all started fishing (except for Vegeta) and beat Master Roshi.

"You're still not getting the dragon ball!" Master Roshi bellowed.

Instantly Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan.

Master Roshi yelled, "FINE!" and handed them the dragon ball.

By the time noon came, they had only one dragon ball left to go.

They landed and saw Cooler, Raditz, and Nappa.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Z Losers!" Cooler said.

"Who even created the name Z Fighters?" Vegeta said.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked down guiltily.

"Give us the dragon ball!" Goku said.

"You have to fight us for it!" Raditz said.

Goku said, "I don't know if you want to do that!"

The three looked confused.

"Why not?" Nappa asked.

"Because, Vegeta and I learned Super Saiyan 3!" He announced.

( In the games Raging Blast and Raging Blast 2, there was a what-if Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta that was playable and I decided to make them both go Super Saiyan 3 because the main characters are Goku and Vegeta NOT just Goku)

Everyone was shocked.

Raditz knew they were in trouble, so he yelled, "Guys! Run!" and they took off with the dragon ball.

"GET THEM!" Piccolo yelled as they flew after them.

Before I continue, I'd like to say the outcome wasn't pretty.

They chased the teens and kicked them to the ground.

Then they started beating them up.

They sent multiple punches and Bulma used her ki- gun while Chi-Chi was hitting them with the blade of her helmet.

They yelled and screamed, but nobody heard him.

They finally did their ultimate attacks.

"FINAL FLASH!" "KAMEHAMEHA!" "DEATH SAUCER!" "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" "KAKARROT!"

Their blasts hit the three teens that tried to block it, but failed.

The blast hit them full force and sent them flying away.

"WE'RE BLASTING OF AGAAIIN!" They yelled as they disappeared.

Then there was a twinkle in the sky...jk!

Real scene-

Their blasts hit the three teens that tried to block it, but failed.

They didn't die, but they were severely injured.

The kids called the ambulance, took the dragon ball and left the scene.

They went somewhere with good space and set the dragon balls down.

Goku stepped forward.

"Shenron! Come forth!" He yelled.

The dragon balls started to glow then a magical dragon came forth.

"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?!" He yelled, impatient as ever.

Goku yelled, "Is there anyway to defeat Elmo and tell us how to do it?"

Shenron paused.

"There is only one way. The Super Saiyan God. It is a powerful Saiyan that takes six pure-hearted Saiyans to complete," He said.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" He said as he disappeared.

Then the dragon balls floated up to the sky and split into seven directions.

They were all silent: they knew what must be done.

Goku spoke, "Vegeta, we need to get Tarble,our dads, and we need Brolly.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT KAKAROT?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Sorry!" Goku said meekly.

They all met up outside the hotel.

"So, you need to defeat a crazy puppet with the power of the Super Saiyan God.." King Vegeta said with Bardock.

Everyone nodded.

"..."

"Ok!" They said.

"Have you seen Raditz, Nappa, and Cooler?" Bardock asked.

They shifted uncomfortably and said "Nooo..?"

They all gathered hands (Brolly, Vegeta,Goku, Bardock, Tarble, and King Vegeta) and transferred their energy to Goku first.

Goku felt a huge power coming from him and transformed into a Super Saiyan God.

Everyone looked at him shocked.

He had red/violet hair that looked similar to the kaio-ken.

Vegeta snapped out of his state and yelled, "Ok, it's MY turn!"

Goku controlled his state quickly and went back to his normal state.

They all did the same thing to Vegeta and he transformed too.

He looked the same as Goku, but his hair was normal flame-haired.

Goku transformed again and they practiced sparring.

Yamcha was thinking very hard while watching them. (I wish i were a Saiyan right now.. then Bulma would date me and not that midget..)

Yamcha thought for a second about wishing to be a Saiyan for the dragon balls, but quickly dismissed the idea.

He'd probably be executed for being the weakest Saiyan ever.

Everyone was training (Not Tarble and the adults) for the fight against Elmo.

They knew Christmas wasn't too far, so they started to enjoy their time.

Meanwhile, the ambulance found the teenagers.

"Gee, I feel sorry for these kids," a paramedic said.

"Yeah me too," another said.

They broke 120 bones and temporary brain damage.

"I wonder why they keep getting hurt?" King Vegeta said to Bardock.

"I don't know.." he said.

The kids looked down on their sneakers.

"You're lucky that they barely survived!" The doctor said, "We had to preform 35-hour surgery!"

A couple of days later, it was Christmas Eve.

They all still remembered what Cell said about Santa being evil.

When it was time to go to bed, all the kids were wide awake.

"Veggie? Are you awake?" Bulma said.

Vegeta was about to answer when the was a creaking noise.

All the Z fighters were in the hallway in an instant.

"What was that?" Goku asked.

"Santa," Piccolo replied.

They all snuck to the living room and saw a fat, ugly, man in a red suit chomping on cookies.

"Get him!" yelled Frieza, and they all ran toward Santa, attacking him.

Next Chapter: The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure (Part 4)

Chapter 17: The Kindergarten Crazy Xmas Adventure 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT

Chapter 18: The Kindergarten Crazy Christmas Adventure (Part 4: The Finale)

Santa was then tackled by a bunch of kids.

"DIE SANTA!" Vegeta yelled while kicking him.

"WE KNOW YOUR SECRET!" Goku said.

That was when a chop from Piccolo, Santa's world turned black.

Santa slowly opened his eyes and heard voices.

"...What are going to do with him?!"

"Tie him up!"

"Look! He's awake! knock him out again!"

Then Santa faded out again.

By the time Santa woke up, he was tied to a chair with a bright light in his eyes.

"Wake up Fatty!" Frieza said.

Santa then woke up and saw an angry Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goku, Piccolo, Freiza, Brolly, and a scared looking Yamcha.

"What's the meaning of this!" He yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta said while slapping him.

"Now listen "Santa", why are you here!?" Piccolo demanded.

"To bring toys to the good girls and-" Santa started.

He was then hit by a pan from Chi-Chi.

"We know that lie! Now tell us the real reason!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Everyone covered their ears from her loud screaming.

"There isn't any other reason!" Santa protested.

"Ok...we'll just have to do this the hard way.." Vegeta said.

"Bulma...get the "stuff!" Vegeta said

"Yes sir!" Bulma said while dragging out Rudolph.

"What..what are you going to do with Rudolph.." Santa said nervously.

Bulma then destroyed Rudolph with her ki gun.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Santa yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

"Please don't do that to the rest of my reindeers!" Santa begged.

Everyone thought something: Cell may be lying about Santa being evil and if he's really nice then-

"Oh s***" They all said.

"We killed all the reindeer!" Goku yelled happily.

Then Santa was mad.

He ripped the rope of him and yelled, "YOU KILLED ALL MY REINDEER!?"

Everyone knew they were in big trouble, so they all looked at Bulma.

Bulma caught that look and sighed.

"We can help you deliver the gifts...if you forgive us," Bulma said.

"That would be a great idea!" Santa said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

Chi-Chi smacked everyone with her pan.

Everyone lined up like reindeer.

"Now, Vegeta you will be Rudolph. Here's your nose!" Santa said while handing him a glowing red nose.

"I don't wanna be Rudolph!" Vegeta protested.

Bulma stepped up and said, "You look very cute with that nose, and if you don't be Rudolph, then I will cut your arm off!"

Vegeta gulped and put the nose on.

They started flying and delivered every present in the world.

(Eh, I don't feel like typing the whole thing)

"Thank you and you will be getting presents in the morning.." Santa said.

They all said their goodbyes and went back to sleep.

In Christmas morning, Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, "IT'S KISTMAS!"

Everyone woke up and they heard a loud bang and Chi-Chi yelling, "GO TO SLEEP GOKU! IT'S FOUR IN THE F****** MORNING!"

A couple of hours later, they opened their presents.

"I got a new frying pan!" said Chi-Chi.

"I got a GR!" Vegeta said.

"I got blueprints for my new invention!" Bulma said.

"I got a new training gi!" yelled Goku.

"I got six gallons of water.." Piccolo said.

"I got a teddy bear!" Tarble said.

Radditz, Cooler, Frieza, Brolly, and Yamcha didn't get anything, thus delighting the others.

"Curse you Santa! This is the 5th time!" Frieza yelled.

At 5:30 everyone went to Sesame Street and saw Elmo, Barney, Hip Hop Harry, Big Bird, Grover, and Ronald McDonald.

"Let's get started n*****!" Elmo yelled.

Goku and Vegeta powered up to SSJ 3 and with Piccolo, started fighting Elmo, Barney, and Hip Hop Harry.

Bulma and Chi-Chi was fighting Ronald McDonald, Freiza and Brolly was fighting Big Bird and Grover.

Yamcha was running away from everybody.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta turned SSG and sent a fury of punches and kicks, destroying Elmo and Hip Hop Harry.

Piccolo used his attack:

"Special Beam Cannon!" he yelled as he destroyed Barney.

Bulma and Chi-Chi ducked between Grover and Ronald McDonald as they ran towards each other.

They both collided as they met and Brolly was fighting Big Bird and chopped off his legs then blasted his body.

After they all died, they flew off, defeating the PBS gang.

"..."

"You know, that was pretty easy.." Goku said.

"...You're right!" Vegeta yelled.

For the rest of winter break, they went skiing:

"AHHHHH!" They all yelled as they slid down Death's hill.

Yamcha flew off his sled and flew into a tree.

Piccolo was meditating while sledding.

Goku was having fun and Chi-Chi was gripping Goku with her life.

Vegeta was holding Bulma screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then a worm flew on Vegeta's face.

That even scared Vegeta more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Bulma lost control of the sled and they flew off a cliff screaming.

They landed perfectly at the bottom of the hill while they were holding each other like they were still falling.

Goku and Chi-Chi landed and fell into a pile of snow.

Freiza and Brolly landed into a house and all they heard was a woman screaming.

Piccolo slid perfectly down and flipped off the sled.

Tarble went down screaming "HELP!" and flew into a pile of sleds.

They also went ice skating:

Goku was having trouble skating until Chi-Chi grabbed his arm and started sliding.

Vegeta was slipping on the ice cursing it and just sat there, giving up.

Then Bulma came, helped Vegeta up and he held on to her while they were skating.

Yamcha tried skating on the ice until he fell down in the ice cold water and nobody helped him.

Tarble slipped and fell in the hole Yamcha was in.

They also went to the Disney Winter Wonderland show: They saw all the figures skating and Goku was eating 65 hot dogs.

Chi-Chi was copying the moves of the skaters.

Vegeta was sipping hot chocolate with Bulma and some boy about her age sat by her and started flirting.

Vegeta got mad and blasted him and the fat mom screamed and fainted.

The next day, they were packing up to go back home.

"That was the best day ever!" Goku yelled.

Everyone agreed.

After they went home, they also spent New Years in Bulma's house.

"5-4-3-2-1! Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled.

They all had a big party and ate lots of food.

In a couple of days later, they will go back to school in the third quarter and unknowingly will face Mr. Shu again...

Next Time: Back to School and Tea Party Disaster

Chapter 18: Back to School and Tea Party Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 19: Back to School and Tea Party Disaster

It was the first day of the second semester.

Everyone wasn't prepared for the wrath of Mr. Shu.

"What is HE doing here?!" Vegeta yelled as the class started.

"I'm going to be your PERMANENT teacher!" Mr. Shu yelled.

When class started, Mister Shu automatically banned playtime, recess, and P.E.

"I will ban all physical activities!" Mr. Shu announced.

Everyone groaned.

"BE QUIET!' yelled Mr. Shu.

Mr. Shu whipped everyone at any chance he could get.

The Z fighters felt bad for those students because they weren't strong enough to endure the pain.

"We have new students today!" Mister Shu said.

"Meet Bills, Whis, Zangya, and Bojack.

The four kids walked in.

Everyone was amazed of how powerful Bills was.

Krillin was amazed of how beautiful Zangya was.

18 caught that look from Krillin and smacked his head.

"What was that for?!" Krillin asked.

"For looking at that ugly girl!" 18 said.

Freiza automatically ran to Bojack, seeing that he can join his team for defeating Goku.

"Hello, my name is Frieza," Frieza said as nicely as possible.

"YAAARG, I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!" Bojack yelled.

'Oh great, another strong, but dumb member,' Frieza thought.

"Zarbon, Dodoria!" Freiza called.

"Yes Lord Freiza!" They answered.

"I didn't do my home work last night and I want to copy your answers." Frieza commanded.

"Yes Lord Frieza!" they said and started doing his homework.

Meanwhile, the kids managed to knock out Mr. Shu, which meant they could play.

Vegeta was in his usual position: arms crossed, hard glare, and feet in his usual stance.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at his face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT GIRL?!" Vegeta asked.

"Come to my tea party!" she said.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled.

Then Bulma's eyes got really cute and she slowly walked away.

"I guess I'll ask Yamcha.." she said, hoping to emphasize the word Yamcha.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's arm and said, "FINE!" and they walked to the table.

At the table was Goku having his ear pinched by Chi-Chi.

He saw Launch (Blond) holding a gun up Tien's head, and Yamcha and Maron.

"Why am I not surprised..." Vegeta said.

He sat down between Goku and Bulma.

"HEY VEGETA!" Goku yelled with food in his mouth.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

The girls started playing and the boys just went along bored.

Goku was drinking tea until he accidentally spit some out in Vegeta's face.

"Oops..sorry Vegeta!" Goku said happily.

Vegeta was so mad, that he yelled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" and threw tea at Goku.

Goku threw more tea at him and they started fighting.

"STOP!" All the girls said, but they didn't listen to them.

Then Yamcha ran away the chance he could get and Tien got hit and flown away.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Goku was fighting as Super Saiyans and fought even harder.

Mr. Shu got out of his rope and tried to stop them, but got blown away by their blasts.

"AHHHHHH!" He yelled as he flew into the smartboard. (If you don't know what a smartboard is, it is a digital board that's attached to the computer and shows whatever the computer shows. It is mainly used in schools and college.)

Vegeta and Goku was still fighting and started to use their attacks.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAA!" Goku yelled as they did their attacks.

The attacks clashed and it struggled until it completely exploded.

Everyone was thrown back by the force.

When everything cleared up, Goku and Vegeta was standing, completely exhausted.

The principal walked in and fainted.

Bulma and Chi-Chi walked up to them, hit them with frying pans and left the building.

Mr. Shu got up and yelled, "I QUIT!" and ran out.

School was officially canceled.

When Goku and Vegeta was walking home, Goku asked, "Do you think they'll forgive us.."

Vegeta smirked and said, "They'll easily forget what happened! I guarantee you that, Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

One Week Later-

It's been a week and they got a new teacher, Ms. B (or Ms. Be-an-tri-nce, but nobody could pronounce that) and Bulma and Chi-Chi was giving Goku and Vegeta the silent treatment.

"Hey Chi-Chi!"Goku said.

Chi-Chi just looked at Goku and turned her head.

"Do ya wanna eat food with me?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi just walked away.

Goku ran to Vegeta and started crying.

"She won't talk to mee!" he cried.

"Be quiet Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, "All we have to do is give them something!"

Goku stopped crying and said, "I'll sing her a song!" and ran to work on it.

Vegeta sighed. How could he make Bulma forgive him? Then he got it:

Flashback-

It was back in North High Preschool when Bulma was talking to the class.

It was the first time he saw her and he swore she'd be his when they went to kindergarten.

"Hello, i'm Bulma Bwiefs and i'm the heiwess of Capsule Cowpowation. I am a genius and I love stwawbewwies. If anyone done something wong to me, I will automatically fowgive them if they give me stwawbewwies." she said.

Everybody looked at her. 'She's the most beautiful giwl i've evew seen' Vegeta thought.

At playtime Bulma walked up to Vegeta.

"Hi Vegeta!" she said.

Vegeta just blushed and ran away.

End Flashback-

Vegeta scowled at how weak he was in preschool and decided this:

To make Bulma forgive him, he has to buy her strawberries.

After school, he went to the grocery store.

"Hi wittle boy!" an old lady said.

"I need strawberries!" He demanded.

"Are you lost?" the old lady said.

"Didn't you hear me, you old hag!" He yelled.

"What?" the old lady said.

"I WANT STRAWBERRIES!" He yelled.

"You must be lost!" the old lady said as she led him towards the lost and found center.

"LET GO OF ME YOU UGLY WOMAN! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!" He yelled.

He kicked the old lady and ran towards the fruit section.

The old woman told the manager about Vegeta and he went to look for him.

Vegeta was about to get the strawberries when a man said, "What are you doing little boy?"

He turned around and gasped, "DIRTY OLD MAN?!"

"KID WITH THE FLAME HAIR?!" Master Roshi said.

"Why are you working at the grocery store?!" Vegeta asked.

"Because, I get to be so close to women and their breasts!" He exclaimed while having a nosebleed.

Vegeta covered his mouth and thought 'I think i'm going to be sick!'

He grabbed the strawberries and ran away.

He escaped the store and said, "I'm never going back there again!" and ran home to work on his gift.

The next day, everyone started to do their morning work.

Vegeta got his gift ready.

At work time, people were tossing letters to each other.

Bills tossed a letter to Goku.

He read it and it said, "Fight me after school,"

Yamcha was thinking: If he could get a girlfriend then Bulma would be jealous.

So, he wrote a love letter to a girl named Princess Snake.

Princess Snake blushed and looked at Yamcha and waved.

Yamcha waved back thinking, 'Yes! My plan is working!'

Vegeta tossed a note to Bulma. It said,

'Girl, meet me behind the slide at recess- Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans'

She glared at him, but nodded.

At P.E there was a time test on running.

They had to run 1 mile.

The Z fighters got done in 5 seconds.

The P.E teacher, Mr. Houghton (Did I name the P.E teacher yet?) was surprised.

'They're made for Football' He thought.

At lunch time, Goku was going to sing his song.

"This song is for Chi-Chi!" he said on the stage.

Everyone was quiet.

Then he began to sing:

Chi-Chi you make me feel like an orange

You make me feel like an apple

You make me run, like a banana

Your frying pan is black like your hair

And you make me feel like CHICKEN!

Everyone stared with their mouth hanging open.

Goku wasn't bad like Vegeta, Yamcha and Piccolo, but he was horrible.

Vegeta started booing and throwing food followed by everyone else.

Chi-Chi walked up the stage and said, "Oh Goku! That was the most horrible romantic song i've ever heard!" she said as she hugged him.

They walked off the stage together while everyone was throwing food at them.

"BOO YOU STINK!" Piccolo yelled.

At recess Bulma went behind the slide and saw Vegeta.

"What do you want, Vegeta," Bulma said.

"I wanted to show you how s-s-s-s- (cough) sorry I am, so I gave you this," He said blushing and handed her the gift.

She opened it and gasped: It was a package of strawberries, strawberry gum, a piece of strawberry cake and a letter saying: I apologize for ruining your stupid tea party- Prince Vegeta.

Bulma's eye softened and hugged Vegeta.

Vegeta blushed, but wrapped his arms and tail around her.

"Awwww..." A crowd said, suddenly appeared behind the slide.

Vegeta was so mad that he turned Super Saiyan and yelled, "WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!" and blasted them away.

Next Time- The Football Game! Bills vs. Goku!

Chapter 19: The Football Game and Bills vs Goku

Disclaimer: I don't own Db,Dbz, or GT

Chapter 20: The Football Game and Bills vs. Goku

It was February, the month of love and everyone was looking forward to Valentine's Day- because there was a party with food.

First, they had to win their first football game in a couple of days.

In class , they were drawing pictures.

The Z gang was showing their pictures to each other.

"I drew me as an adult." Vegeta said.

It looked creepily like the adult version of Vegeta.

"You are such a good artist!" Ms. B said.

What about mine!" Frieza said.

It was a picture of him standing on top of the Z warriors and Goku's body was under Freiza's foot with his head on Frieza's hand.

"...that's not a good picture" Ms. B said.

Freiza was insulted and said, "Well, your a** isn't a good picture either!"

Everyone gasped.

"Freiza! Go to the principal's office!" Ms.B said.

Freiza grumbled while going to the office.

At playtime Krillin was spying on Zangya.

'She's the second most beautiful girl I've ever seen, next to 18...and she has no overprotective brother...' Krillin thought.

He walked up to Zangya.

"Will you be my girlfriend.." He asked.

Zangya thought for a second.

'He is a loser, but he's better than the non-taken guys' she thought.

"Ok" she said and they walked away.

18 saw them holding hands and confronted them.

"Why are you holding hands with her!" she yelled.

"She's my new girlfriend since your brother's too overprotective," Krillin said like it was nothing.

18 got sad then angry and kicked Krillin to a wall and left.

Bulma and Chi-Chi heard what happened and slapped Krillin and went after 18.

Vegeta and Goku walked by Krillin.

"That was low..even for you Krillin," Goku said.

"Yea Baldy, I would've punched 17 if I was you instead of getting a snotty girl" Vegeta said.

When they left Zangya said, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend..we're through!" and she left.

Krillin stood there thinking.

'What have I done! Now I feel like Yamcha!' He thought.

It was recess and since it was still cold, they were inside.

Piccolo was meditating and Frieza, Brolly, and Bojack were planning to kill Goku.

"Ok, Bojack you distract him with cookies. Brolly, you restrain him, while I chop him with my Death Saucer!" Frieza commanded.

"YAARRG I'M BOJACK THE PIRATE!" Bojack said.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly said.

There was an awkward silence until Freiza said, "Oookay...let's go!"

'This is even stranger with Bojack always saying 'Yaarg i'm Bojack the Pirate'..' Frieza thought.

Brolly flew above Goku and put a cookie on a string and hung it down on Goku.

"Hey! A cookie!" Goku said and reached to grab it.

Brolly restrained Goku and Goku struggled to get the cookie.

"I WANT THE COOKIE!" Goku yelled.

Frieza jumped toward Goku and yelled "YOU'RE FINISHED NOW MONKEY!" and formed his Death Saucer.

Goku was so mad that he didn't get the cookie and turned SSJ3, kicked Brolly, and yanked the cookie.

"WHAT THE F***?!" Freiza yelled and Goku used IT (Instant Transmission) and left.

Frieza accidentally threw his Death Saucer and it chopped the falling Bojack that flew towards Brolly and they both hit Yamcha, and flew towards Bulma.

Vegeta saw that they were going to hit his girlfriend and yelled "NOOOOOOO!" and pushed Bulma as they barely dodged them.

Bojack, Brolly, and Yamcha hit the wall and made it crumble down on them.

Ms. B just walked in and saw what happened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH (gasp) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

30 minutes later...

The school was closed and everyone had to be picked up by their parents.

The ambulance came and picked up Bojack, Brolly, and Yamcha.

Bojack had his eye damaged, so he had to get a eye patch for the rest of his life (he's not complaining though).

Brolly had his ribs broken and had to rest for a couple of weeks.

Everyone was disappointed because their center was gone, but Bojack could replace him even though he has one eye.

Yamcha got cut a bunch of times with Freiza's Death Saucer and got scars all over his face (Which made him uglier).

Freiza got sent to Jail for Kids for two days, which luckily, the game was a day after.

Goku was a witness and victim and all he said was "I got my cookie!"

Ms. B fainted and had to get therapy to forget what happened.

Things really got crazy when it was on the news.

"Local school North High Elementary, had one of it's chaotic messes I'm Barbra on the scene with Bob and we are currently looking at the mess. We now ask one of the victims, Son Goku what happened?"

"I turned Super Saiyan 3 and kicked Brolly and used IT, even though I can't use it 'till the Androids Saga in Dragon Ball Z, and took my cookie away and ate it." Goku said happily as he ate a cookie.

Everyone was silent.

Vegeta covered Goku's mouth, "What Kakarot meant to say was he almost got beaten up by the bullies and he called 911," Vegeta said.

Bulma covered Vegeta's mouth "By Kakarot he meant Goku!" she said quickly.

Everyone was still silent.

"...Well what do you think Bob?" Barbra said.

"I wouldn't send my kid to the school even if it was the last school on Earth!" Bob said.

Barbra nodded and said, "Well, if you're hearing this right now, never go to this crazy school!" as they left.

All the adults looked at the news in shock.

They couldn't believe that their children would get in this much trouble!

So, they quickly went to the school to save their identity.

It was the day of the fight between Goku and Bills.

Everyone was anticipating the fight and was outside at recess.

They knocked out Ms. B to get a longer recess and Goku and Bills were warming up.

"Why can't I fight Bills!" Vegeta complained.

"Stop complaining!" Bulma yelled.

Chi-Chi was talking to Goku.

"You better win and be careful Goku!" Chi-Chi scolded.

Goku smiled and ate a cookie.

"It's ok Chi-Chi! It'll be fun!" Goku said.

Whis was preparing Bills.

"Are you ready to fight a Super Saiyan God?" Whis asked.

Bills did some stretches.

"It'll be a good challenge.." he said.

When they faced the both powered up.

Goku powered up to SSG and they started fighting.

Everyone backed away as they fought all over town, creating havoc.

"Watch it!" a lady said as they fought their way across traffic.

They exchanged blows and kicks and after a couple of minutes Goku returned to his normal state.

They still kept fighting and they fought around the world.

They went around NYC and Goku turned SSJ and they continued fighting.

"MOVE THE F*** OUT OF THE WAY!" An angry man said to the fighting kids in the subway.

They rose to outer space and continued fighting.

"Is that all you got!" Bills said as they fought into a spaceship.

Goku banged Bills' head in the walls as the spaceship was blinking red and saying, "CODE RED! CODE RED!"

The people in the ship started screaming as Goku and Bills fought out of the spaceship as it exploded.

"AHHHHH-" they screamed as they entered space with no oxygen.

Goku used his signature attack.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAA!" He yelled as he sent the attack towards Bills.

Bills blocked it with all his might and succeeded.

He used his attack: God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere.

He launched at and Goku struggled to absorb it.

He finally succeeds and they stop.

"We seem to be equal.." Bills said.

"Yea...maybe so.." Goku replied.

Bills thought for a moment.

"Hmmm...maybe we could fight again when we're older.." Bills said.

"We could do that.." Goku said and they return to Earth.

A couple of days later...

It was the day of the football game and everyone was looking forward to it.

"ARE YOU READY TO KILL THOSE TIGERS!" Coach Johnson said.

"YES SIR!" Everyone yelled.

"LISTEN UP LADIES! THOSE GIRLS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD HATES YOU! SO YOU GOTTA SHOW THEM WHO'S BOSS!" Mrs. Heath yelled.

The girls were to busy thinking who in their right mind would marry her.

It was time for the game and everyone was pumped.

"KILL THEM KAKAROT!" Bardock yelled.

"RIP THEIR HEADS OFF VEGETA!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Oh pl-ease! My kids' going to beat up your kid!" one of the other teams parent said.

King Vegeta got mad and blasted the parent.

The announcer started speaking. "WELCOME TO THE NORTH-HIGH HIGH SCHOOL IN THE KINDERGARTEN FOOTBALL GAME BETWEEN THE TIGERS AND OUR WEST CITY DRAGONS!"

Everyone was screaming.

"WE NOW ANNOUNCE OUR PLAYERS...SON GOKU, VEGETA OUJI, PICCOLO, REPLACEMENT FOR BROLLY, BOJACK, TIEN, KRILLIN, 17, CELL, DODORIA, ZARBON, FREIZA, AND OUR USELESS BENCH, YAMCHA!"

Fireworks exploded as the whole team ran to the field. The cheerleaders cheered and flipped.

The mascot- which weirdly looked like Shenron- danced around and beat up the tiger mascot.

The game started.

"1-2-3-HUT!" Goku said as he ran with the ball and tackled many players.

He yelled,"Vegeta! Heads up!" and threw the ball towards him.

Vegeta outran the other players and caught the ball, spin, and did back flips towards the end zone.

When he made it, the announcer yelled, "TOUCHDOWN!" and everyone screamed.

The cheerleaders danced and made a pyramid.

The Z fighters' parents screamed and bragged to the other parents.

It was an easy game.

The final score was 42-14.

More fireworks exploded and everyone cheered the team dunked Gatorade on the coach.

The coach was so happy, that he promised pizza after the game.

After the game...

Everyone was enjoying their pizza at the restaurant.

Vegeta was bragging about how the tigers were weaklings.

"Those suckers didn't have a chance!" Vegeta said.

"Those stupid cheerleaders tried to pick a fight!" 18 said.

"Yeah, I showed them!" Yamcha said.

"Actually, you messed up the play, so the coach had to take you out for the rest of the game..also it brought the other team a touchdown.." Bulma said.

Yamcha just scoffed and walked away.

Krillin looked at 18, 'I can't believe I was such a jerk to her..." He thought.

He walked up to 18 and said "I'm sorry that I was such a jerk..."

18 just looked at him and said, "Even though you were a mother f****** idiot..I forgive you."

Krillin looked bashful and said, "So...will you be my girlfriend again?"

18 thought for a moment and said,"Sure Baldy," and they walked away holding hands.

17 looked at them and thought 'I hate him, but I hate to see my sister sad even more...If he hurts my sister one more time, I'll kill him, no sweat..'

Bulma and Vegeta were eating pizza together.

"Did you see me make that awesome touchdown..." Vegeta asked.

Bulma nodded and smiled.

Vegeta twiddled his thumbs as he asked, "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Bulma said, "Sure," and stroked Vegeta's tail.

She giggled as he purred as they continued eating.

Goku was eating all the pizza.

"Goku stop eating all the pizza, or you're going to have a heartattack!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku had food in his mouth and started to speak, "whut 'hwi-'hwi..'His 'ood 'eious (But Chi-Chi..this food is delicious..)

"What?!" Chi-Chi said.

Goku swallowed his food and said, "But Chi-Chi..this food is delicious!"

"I don't care Goku! You better slow down!" She yelled.

He gulped as he nodded.

Piccolo was drinking water.

"Hey, Piccolo!" Goku said.

"What?" Piccolo said.

"Have some pizza!" Goku said.

Piccolo shook his head as Goku stuffed pizza in Piccolo's mouth.

Piccolo got sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

He didn't know that it was the ladies room and the ladies ran out screaming.

Vegeta said, "Why did you do that Kakarot?!"

That made Brolly, which he visited from the hospital, get out of control.

"..kakarrot..." Brolly started.

Paragus noticed Brolly was returning back to normal and said, "Brolly..calm down.."

"Kakarrot...Kakarrot...KAKARROT!" He yelled.

Brolly ripped the bandages off his body and started screaming, "KAKARROT! KAKARROT! KAKARROT!'

Everyone ran out screaming.

Goku used IT and touched everybody while he disappeared.

A couple of seconds later, the restaurant blew up.

They all transported to CC (Capsule Corporation).

"Hey Kakarot.." Vegeta said.

"Yea Vegeta?" Goku said.

"Remember when Mrs. Butterworths and her Syrup's shed was on fire last Halloween?" Vegeta said.

Goku thought for a second and said "Yea.."

Vegeta then got mad and said,"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE 'IT' WHEN I TOLD YOU TO WHEN THE F****** SHED WAS ABOUT TO EXPLODE?!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku shrugged and said, "The author made me say that..."

Everyone just looked at him and Vegeta said, "What author?"

Goku shrugged and said, "You know..DragonBall787?"

Everyone looked at him crazily.

"I think he's gone crazy.." Bulma said.

Everyone agreed with her and left.

Next Time: The Craziest Saturday Ever

Chapter 20: The Craziest Saturday Ever

Disclaimer:I do not own anything so don't sue!

Chapter 21: The Craziest Saturday Ever

It was Saturday and every kindergartener knew what to do on Saturdays: kill people

So everyone (I mean people who know about the kindergarteners) hid until the next day.

Vegeta woke up and go ready for his day with Bulma.

He put on his armor and cape and went downstairs.

He saw Tarble eating waffles and his dad reading the paper.

"Where are you going, boy?" King Vegeta asked.

"I've got a date," Vegeta said.

King Vegeta looked at him crazily.

'Kids these days are already dating?! I started dating when I was about 14 and now kids are dating at 6?! What is wrong with the world these days..' King Vegeta thought.

King Vegeta just shook his head and kept reading the paper.

Tarble didn't know what a date was and asked,"Can I come?"

Vegeta started growling real loud and said, "...no."

Tarble asked, "But whhyyy..."

Vegeta was to the point of going super saiyan, but his dad said 'not in the house'.

Vegeta took a few deep breaths and said, "It's only for two people.."

Tarble thought for a minute and said, "How about we go on a double date.." just as King Vegeta left the kitchen.

Vegeta said, "No! I'm not going on a date with you and your girlfriend!"

Tarble said, "Fine.."

Vegeta was surprised that Tarble didn't threaten him.

He just shook his head and yelled, "DAD I'M LEAVING NOW!" and left.

Tarble smirked, a smirk like Vegeta and his father: an very evil smirk.

Meanwhile, Vegeta walked to Bulma's house (It's basically next door) and rung on the doorbell.

Then her mother came out.

Vegeta mentally moaned. Her mother is the craziest woman he ever knew. How could she be Bulma's mother?

"Hi Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs said.

He cringed at the ditzy voice she had.

"Aren't you the most adorablest child I've ever seen!" She cooed as she pinched his cheeks.

Bulma thankfully came to the door and said, "Mom! We'll see you later!" grabbed Vegeta, slammed the door, and left.

Bulma and Vegeta was walking around town.

"So Veggie, where are we going?" She asked.

Vegeta growled at the nickname (even though he secretly liked it) and said, "McDonalds," (Eh, little kids like McDonalds, so..).

Bulma squealed and hugged Vegeta while he blushed and cringed.

"I LOVE McDonalds! How'd you know It was my favorite restaurant?" she asked.

Vegeta just chuckled and thought 'Good thing she doesn't know that I secretly spied on her and took note of her favorite things when we were in preschool..'

Flashback-

It was at North High Preschool and Bulma was talking to Chi-Chi.

"What are your favowite things Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma thought for a moment and said, "I like McDonalds, stwawbewwies, science, inventing, singing, weading, pwesents, and puppies."

They didn't know that Vegeta was hiding behind a wall of blocks, writing notes.

"She's pewfect..." He whispered.

He didn't know that he was looking at her so much, that he accidently leaned towards the wall and knocked down the blocks.

Bulma noticed him and walked towards him.

"Hi Veggie! You have cute eyes." Bulma said while hugging him.

Vegeta blushed and ran away.

End Flashback-

When they arrived at McDonalds they went to the counter.

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" The guy said boringly.

Vegeta said, "20 McDoubles and a 6 piece McNuggets for the girl,"

The guy was surprised and said, "Are you sure..."

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and said, "Look into my eyes!"

The cashier looked away and said, "OK! OK!" and gave them the food.

They went to the Playplace and sat at a table with hamburger seats.

Tarble sat with them a couple of minutes later with Gure.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" Vegeta yelled.

Tarble said, "I just read you ki..."

They just continued eating in a awkward silence.

Then Vegeta yelled, "We're eating at another table!" and grabbed Bulma and went to another table.

Then, Yamcha walked towards them.

"Hey, Babe," Yamcha said.

Vegeta growled really loud.

Bulma rolled her eyes and said, "Veggie, I gotta go to the bathroom...to get his stench off my body!" Bulma yelled as she went to the bathroom.

The moment the door was closed, Vegeta tackled Yamcha and started punching him.

"I TOLD YOU FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" He yelled as he blasted him away from McDonalds.

Bulma came back from the bathroom and asked, "Hey, where's Yamcha?"

Vegeta said, "He-he left.."

Bulma shrugged and they continued eating.

Then Goku appeared with Chi-Chi.

"Hiya Vegeta! Hiya Bulma!" Goku said.

Vegeta groaned. How could this get any worse?!

Then there was a scream.

Freiza, Brolly, Bojack, Zarbon, and Dodoria were giving kids wedgies.

Goku walked up to them (cause he's the hero) and said dramatically, "Stop Freiza!"

Freiza said, "Oh yea! Try me!"

Goku said, "Try what? Cookies? I LOVE cookies!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"NO YOU IDIOT! I MEAN LET'S FIGHT!" Freiza yelled.

So they started fighting.

Vegeta was about to kill himself until-

"Hi Vegeta, Bulma!" Krillin said.

He also brought along 18.

Vegeta also noticed Piccolo. He was drinking the free water.

Then Master Roshi appeared. "HEEEEYY I'M CRAZYYYY!" He said.

Everyone just looked at him.

Except Freiza and Goku, who was still fighting.

The manager walked up to him and said, "You have to be escorted out of the building, you're not supposed to have beer here."

Master Roshi was indeed drunk and crazy.

He looked at the manager-more like her breasts and said, "I LOVE YOUR BOOBIES!" as he groped them.

Then he was hit by a frying pan from the manager, Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi.

They all kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and all the boys cringed.

Then they 'escorted' him out of McDonalds.

Vegeta was staring with his mouth open.

Bulma closed his mouth and said, "You'll get flies in your mouth, Veggie,"

Then she went to the tunnel-tube thingies in McDonalds with Chi-Chi and 18.

Vegeta was just thinking: 'How could a nice date turn out like this?!'

When Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 were playing tag, they ran into Maron, Jessica, and Carrie

Maron narrowed her eyes, "Oh look if it isn't the Z Losers!"

Her Goons started laughing.

Bulma was thinking, 'Why does everyone say Z Losers?!' and said, "Oh look, if it isn't the Broke A** B******!"

All the kids started laughing.

Maron said, "At least I don't have blue hair!"

Bulma started laughing and said, "You idiot! You have blue hair and everyone knows that I have lavender hair in the manga!"

Everyone kept laughing at her.

She blushed really red from embarrassment.

"I'll get you somehow Bulma Briefs!" Maron said.

"Jessica! Carrie! Let's go!" Maron yelled.

They left McDonalds in a hurry.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 exchanged hi-fives and separated to play.

Everyone was enjoying theirselves until corny music came on.

Everyone gathered around and there was a voice who said, "BOYS AND GIRLS! WE INTRODUCE YOU TO...RONALD MCDONALD!"

The kids cheered except the Z fighters who remembered Ronald McDonald:

Flashback-

It was in preschool and Ronald McDonald was visiting.

"Hiya kids!" Ronald McDonald said boringly.

Everyone liked him at first, but he did something really bad.

Bulma was building a Dragon Radar and was nearly finished, until Ronald McDonald tripped on a block and fell on Bulma and her Radar.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Ronald McDonald may seem skinny, but he's really fat in real life.

The Z fighters (Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo back then) looked at Ronald McDonald and charged at him.

"You monster!" Goku yelled.

"I KILL PEOPLE WHO HURT MY BULMA!" Vegeta screamed while attacking him.

Chi-Chi yelled, "Get off my friend!" as she kicked him.

Ronald McDonald ended up in the hospital and the Z fighters ended up grounded for beating up a clown, but Ronald McDonald was sued for hitting children.

End of Flashback-

They didn't know how Ronald McDonald came back to life, but they were prepared for the worse.

They knew direct contact would get them grounded, so they agreed to go outside and attack.

Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo put the rest of the gang outside a safe distance and began their attack:

"KA..ME..HA..ME..HAA!"

"FINAL..FLASHHH!"

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Their blasts hit McDonald's and the building exploded.

They all went home after experiencing the crazy day.

Meanwhile, Bulma was being carried by a tired Vegeta.

"That was a terrible day..." Vegeta said.

Bulma was surprised.

"Are you crazy?! This is the best day ever! I got to beat up people, flame Maron, and we killed Ronald McDonald!" Bulma said.

Vegeta looked at her crazily but smirked otherwise.

Next Time - Valentine's Day and the Football Championship

Chapter 21: Valentine Day Football Championship

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 22: Valentine's Day and the Football Championship

The Dragons just won another game and the only game they have left is the Super bowl.

"That game against the Stallions were easy!" Freiza said.

"The only game left is the Superbowl against our rivals, the Dinosaurs" Vegeta said.

"After pizza!" Goku yelled excitedly.

At the after party, everyone was talking about the Super bowl.

"I bet the Super bowl will be easy!" Vegeta said.

Bulma agreed, "I think you'll beat him up, Veggie"

Vegeta blushed at the nickname. "Girl you can't say that in front of my friends.." Vegeta whined.

Everyone snickered at the nickname.

"Haha! Veggie!" Yamcha teased.

"I do recall that when Vegeta threw the ball at you; you fumbled with the ball, you tripped while you were running with the ball, when you were a foot away from the endzone, and it took Vegeta to make up that touchdown." Bulma said.

"Treated!" Goku yelled.

Everyone started laughing at Yamcha. He turned red and ram away.

"I could've handled that girl," Vegeta said.

Bulma looked at him and said, "No one says Veggie but me!"

Yamcha was just was mad: he didn't think that Bulma would still not like him.

Then he saw Princess Snake.

He smiled evilly.

He walked up to her and said,"Hey Babe, wanna go hang out?"

Princess Snake blushed as they held hands and walkers to the group.

"How many nicknames you have for Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma thought for a moment. " Veggie, 'Geta, Veggie-chan, Geta-head, Vegetable, Ve-geta-ble; pronounced Vegeta but add a ble not Vegetable-"

"OK! OK!" You have a lot of nicknames for him!" Chi-Chi said.

Meanwhile, Maron noticed Yamcha and Princess Snake holding hands.

She walked up to them and said, "Why are you holding hands with her?! IM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" she yelled.

Yamcha said, "It's not what it looks like!"

Princess Snake butt in. "I thought you were single?"

Yamcha gulped and both girls slapped him.

Princess Snake went home and Maron ran to the corner crying.

17 noticed Maron. Even though she was snotty, she was very pretty. She looked like Bulma, but Maron had purple eyes- he liked purple eyes.

17 walked up to Maron and said, "Are you ok?"

Maron sniffled and said, "NO! My ex-boyfriend just cheated on me and My arch-enemy has more friends than me and has a boyfriend!" 17 felt bad for her.

All she wanted was popularity

. 17 didn't have a girlfriend before, even though girls liked him back in preschool.

So he said, "I can be your boyfriend.."

Maron quickly jumped up, "Really?!"

17 shrugged. It couldn't be that hard being a boyfriend...is it?

Maron squealed as he flinched and pulled him towards the Z fighters.

Bulma was busy listing the nicknames of Vegeta while everyone was laughing and Vegeta was red as a tomato.

"Veggie-Bear, Vegeta-chan, Veggie-Head-"

Maron interrupted her.

"Hey losers! I have a new boyfriend!" Maron boasted as she showed 17.

Everyone was silent. 17 had a feeling that they weren't happy.

18 was the first to speak, "Why would you date her?"

17 shrugged. That's when everyone just left the after party.

The next day at school, everyone was just ignoring 17 and he didn't know why.

It was also Valentine's Day, which meant they had to exchange cards and have the party.

Goku bought a cookie for Chi-Chi.

"Here Chi-Chi, my favorite cookie!" Goku said.

Chi-Chi said, "Oh Goku! That is the sweetest thing you've ever given me! Here's some cake!"

Goku ate the cake happily.

Krillin bought 18 a teddy bear.

"It's a little girly, but it'll do.." 18 said.

Krillin said, "Where's my gift?"

18 smirked and handed Krillin a present. It was a hair grow cream.

Krilllin just stared at it.

"Um...thanks 18," Krillin said. Vegeta got Bulma a present: it was a bracelet hand carved by Vegeta XXX (This Vegeta is Prince (Soon King) Vegeta the 56th, but because the line was broke 13 gen. ago cause of King Tarble, Vegeta is Vegeta the 13th).

It was gold and had real diamonds on it it also had the royal saiyan sign on it.

Bulma's eyes were watering: It was the best gift she ever got.

Vegeta looked at her with a satisfied look on his face.

His ancestor carved it for his mate when he was in kindergarten and now it was his turn to give it to his future mate. Bulma gave Vegeta a big Veggie-Hug.

He blushed and hugged her back. Before the crowd could go 'AWWWWW!' He blasted them behind his back.

"Now..where's my present?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma smiled and gave him a big present. Kids had to move back to give the present enough room.

Vegeta opened it and almost gasped: It was many capes and armor with an upgrade of the GR he got for Christmas.

Vegeta smirked and didn't know what to do since he wasn't going to hug her.

Then, his tail wrapped around Bulma's waist and pulled her close for a hug.

Vegeta blushed.

'That wasn't supposed to happen!' Vegeta scolded his tail for acting soft.

"Stupid tail.." he muttered.

Bulma stroked his tail.

Vegeta instantly started purring.

Meanwhile, Tarble got Gure a bunch of flowers *From a neighbor's lawn*

Gure liked it anyway.

17 got Maron flowers.

"Thanks!" Maron said while admiring the flowers on her head.

"Where's my gift?" 17 asked.

"What gift?" Maron asked.

17 didn't say anything. 'Gee, being a boyfriend is hard..you don't get any presents in return...' He thought.

The Valentine's party was boring. Because of the damage they did on the school, they couldn't barely afford anything.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was mad.

First Bulma, now Maron?! He was going to get revenge on 17, then Vegeta...

The next day..

It was the day of the Super Bowl and the whole city was there. Instead of the Elementary school, they were playing at the high school. Everyone was either shouting or screaming. "WELCOME TO THE SUPERBOWL OF WEST CITY!" Everyone was cheering. "WE NOW ANNOUNCE OUR HOME TEAM, THE DINOSAURS! WITH OUR TOP PLAYERS..ANDROID 13, ANDROID 14, ANDROID 19, ANDROID 15, AND JANEMBA!" The South side of the field were going crazy. They knew that it was going to be a good game.

"WE NOW ANNOUNCE THE DINOSAUR'S RIVALS- THE DRAGONS! WITH OUR TOP PLAYERS...GOKU, VEGETA, PICCOLO, KRILLIN, AND FRIEZA!"

The north side was cheering even louder.

"GO SON!" King Vegeta yelled.

"GET THEM KAKAROT!" Bardock yelled.

The game started.

"You're going to be runnin' to yo mama's!" Android 13 said.

Vegeta was mad.

"Why you little!" Vegeta started and tackled him.

They had to break them up.

"Calm down Vegeta!" Coach Johnson yelled.

Vegeta took a few breaths and got into position.

They did their play and scored their touchdown.

The north side was screaming and the south side was talking stuff and saying, "They cheated!" and "Curse them m***** f******!".

The 2nd Quarter

The score was 21-14 and the Dragons were winning, until..

"Oh my goodness! Android 14 broke Zarbon's leg!" Chi-Chi said.

Everyone was shocked.

They couldn't prove it, since androids moved faster than the cameras, but the Z fighters knew what happened.

"Yamcha...(sigh) you're in the game!" the coach yelled.

The North Side booed and yelled in protest.

"That boy tried to steal my son's mate!" King Vegeta yelled.

They started the play.

The Dragons were in defense and Vegeta got an interception and started running for the endzone.

Everyone was cheering for Vegeta.

"Oh my goodness he got an interception and is running for endzone!" the announcer yelled.

"Go Vegeta!" the cheerleaders cheered.

"Go Veggie!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta made it to the end zone and everyone was going crazy.

Halftime-

It was half time and it was the cheerleader competition. First it was the Dinosaurs:

The girls did their little backflips and dances to the song: Hey Mickey (pretty old right)

The South side cheered while the North side just rolled their eyes.

After that was the Dragons they all got into positions:

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sat quietly, agreed politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

They at first started off slow, did a couple of flips until the music picked up speed.

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

They got ready for the chorus and when it came fireworks exploded and they did their own moves.

[Chorus]

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

They flipped and did pyramids and 18, Chi-Chi and Bulma were in the center walking in a pyramid, The crowed cheered and applauded as they were doing their routine.

Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

[Chorus]

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

Then Bulma did her solo. She did a quadruple back flip as the flames bursted into the air.

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar...

The girls were in one big pyramid as the fireworks went off again.

The crowed was amazed of how experienced these six-year-old were compared to the kiddie dance the Dinosaurs did.

Even the south side of the field were amazed of how awesome their preformance did.

The boys were also wondering where they got those moves from. The Dinosaurs just scoffed and left.

3rd Quarter

It was the third quarter and the score was 56-49 The Dragons were winning and everyone was sure that they'll win until someone ruined it.

Vegeta was running to the touch down until Yamcha tripped Vegeta and ran it to the other end zone.

Yamcha did the chicken dance and the coach was yelling "You idiot!"

Yamcha realized that he ran it to the other side and the score was 56-56.

4th Quarter

It was 63-63 and it was anyone's game.

There was 20 sec left of the game and were going to do the ultimate play.

The crowd was counting down the seconds and the cheerleaders were flipping

Goku said,n"One, two, three HUT!"

Goku handled the ball, looking for Vegeta.

It was 10 seconds left and he finally spotted him. It was all in slow motion.

" Heads...up...Vegeta!" He slowly said as he through the ball.

Vegeta noticed the ball was too high and the crowd looked away.

Goku messed up the throw! Vegeta quickly turned Super Saiyan and caught the ball and landed safe in the zone.

The crowd cheered as the buzzer went off.

The whole team (including the cheerleaders) ran to the players to congratulate them.

Bulma gave Vegeta a Veggie-Hug and they were carried off by the team players.

An announcer stopped them as he said, "Congratulations Goku and Vegeta! You just won the championship! What are you going to do now?"

"We're going to Disney World!" Goku and Vegeta said together.

The scene pauses as it was the end of the movie and the screen turns black.

The credits roll and the song 'Cha la Head Cha La' comes on.

The End

Next Time: March Madness

Chapter 22: March Madness!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

Chapter 23: March Madness!

It was March and the month for St. Patrick's Day and Kindergarten testing to go to the First Grade.

In class, everyone was playing before the test. Frieza, Brolly, and Bojack was planning, Chi-Chi and 18 were talking. Maron and 17 was talking and Yamcha was being nosey.

"I got a plan to win back Maron!" Yamcha said to Goku.

"I thought you loved Bulma?" Goku asked.

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "When i'm tired of Maron, then I'll get Bulma."

"But what about Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I have to train to get stronger than Vegeta and I will!" Yamcha declared.

Goku shrugged his sholders and left.

Meanwhile, Bulma was annoying Vegeta.

"Why is your eyebrows like that? It's like attached to your eye," Bulma asked.

Vegeta was to the point of killing someone.

"I told you girl..." Vegeta strained from his mouth. "It runs in the family..."

Bulma giggled. "Oh, you're so cute when your mad!" She cooed.

Vegeta was really mad now.

"But why do you have such a big widow's peak?" She asked.

He snatched Yamcha's teddy bear and out of frustration, he ripped it's head off.

"Mr. Fluffles!" Yamcha cried.

Everyone laughed at the name. Even Piccolo was snickering.

"HAHAHA! You call your teddy bear Mr. Fluffles!" Goku laughed.

Yamcha turned red from embarrassment and ran out of the classroom crying.

"We got a runner!" Ms. B yelled as she chased after him.

A couple of seconds later, a bunch a teachers was running down the hall.

A few hours later, there was the big test.

It was first-grade level for the kindergarteners and college level for Bulma and Cell.

Everyone was struggling-except Bulma and Cell. After a while, the test was over and the teacher had an announcement.

"I'm going to tell you the ones that got As and the others get to find out their grades at the end of the year. The people who got an A is Bulma, Cell, 18, 17, and Chi-Chi."

Vegeta was mad. "NO YOU BETTER GIVE ME AN A OR I'LL BLAST YOU TO H***!" He screamed.

Everyone was shocked. The teacher knew he was serious and said, "O-ok.." and ran out of the class.

Everyone was silent.

"..."

"PLAYTIME!" Freiza yelled.

Everyone went back to playing.

"Have you heard of a leprechaun?" Cell asked everyone.

Bulma immediately answered, "A leprechaun (Irish: leipreachán) is a type of fairy in Irish folklore, usually taking the form of an old man, clad in a red or green coat, who enjoys partaking in mischief. Like other fairy creatures, leprechauns-"

"OK! OK! We get it you're smart!" Freiza yelled.

Bulma scoffed and said, "You're just jealous that I got an A and you didn't!"

Freiza said, "You little monkey's b****!"

"What did you call us?" Goku said with Vegeta, Tarble, and Brolly.

Freiza gulped. (He has Super Saiyan Phobea: A fear of Super Saiyans, used in the Dbz episode of when Future Trunks turned Super Saiyan against Freiza)

"SHUT UP!" Cell yelled.

"..."

"I heard that were going to make leprechaun traps to catch one to get gold!" Cell announced.

Everyone gasped.

"Well, I'm going to make the best trap, cause i'm the Mighty Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta announced.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"We'll see what the teacher says about the assignment." Piccolo said. "Remember the Santa incident..."

Everyone glared at Cell.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Next Time: The Leprechaun Trap Contest!

Chapter 23: The Leprechaun Trap Contest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 24: The Leprechaun Trap Contest

It was a week before St. Patrick's Day and the teacher (suprisingly still Ms. B) had something to announce.

"We will be doing a project on Leprechaun Traps. You will team up in a pair of two people and invent a trap for the School Science fair. It also cost for 5 grades,"

When she finished talking, everyone crowded around Bulma (I would if the only professional inventor and scientist in the school was my classmate).

Everyone kept screaming: 'Be my partner!', 'No be mine!', and 'I saw her first!'

Bulma suddenly disappeared.

Everyone was confused.

"...Where'd she go?!" somebody asked.

Bulma appeared at their secret hideout (a tree house which Bulma built).

"T-t- *cough* thanks for your services, Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"Anytime, Vegeta!" Goku said and IT (Instant Transmission) back to school.

"Why am I here? I need to go to school!" Bulma asked.

"Shhhhhh..." Vegeta shushed. "Nobody knows were here. Now we can work on our project," Vegeta said.

"You can't just bring me here and force me to be your partner!" Bulma said.

Vegeta knew what Bulma wanted. He groaned as he gave Bulma a 'Veggie-Hug'.

Bulma smiled and said, "Ok, I'll help you!"

Vegeta smirked evilly.

'Now I'll be getting an A and will win the Science Fair!' Vegeta thought evilly.

He bursted out laughing evilly, "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bulma looked at him crazily, 'I think he finally cracked...'

Meanwhile back at school, people noticed Bulma and Vegeta was gone.

"Where is Bulma and Vegeta?!" Mr. Houghton (The P.E coach) yelled.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

Mr. Houghton shook his head and yelled, "Just start playing dodgeball!"

The first-graders cowered in fear. (Poor First-Graders).

Bulma was working on the trap and Vegeta was practicing fighting.

Bulma looked at her now finished project.

"Hey Veggie i'm done!" Bulma said.

Vegeta walked to the project and said, "Try it out.."

Bulma nodded and turned the switch on.

Just then a leprechaun appeared and got trapped.

"LET GO OF ME YOU F****** DUMB*** KIDS!" The leprechaun yelled.

Bulma and Vegeta were shocked of how the little man had such a colorful language.

Vegeta was mad: How dare he insult the Mighty Prince of All Saiyans!-and his girlfriend.

He started chewing the man out.

"How dare you insult the Mighty Vegeta: Prince of a-"

"Shut up you stupid son of a b****!" The leprechaun yelled.

Bulma interrupted him and asked, "What's your name?"

"Mitch," He responded.

Bulma busted out laughing while Vegeta smirked.

"Mitch! HAHAHAHA! Who would name their child Mitch?! HAHAHAHA!" Bulma exclaimed while on the floor laughing.

Mitch was really mad: they'll pay-very soon.

Mitch sprinkled some dust and then disappeared.

Bulma just got done laughing.

"Are you done yet?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma was red-faced and was breathing hard.

She nodded and busted into a fit of giggles. Vegeta picked Bulma up and carried her to school.

At school, everyone was doing classwork.

"This is BORING!" Piccolo yelled.

Everyone agreed.

"I hope Bulma and Vegeta are having fun.." Chi-Chi said.

"I hope not.." Yamcha mumbled.

Just then Bulma and Vegeta busted through the wall.

The teacher screamed, "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Hey everyone, let's ditch this place!" Vegeta said.

Everyone agreed and flew out of the other wall, making that wall break and the teacher screaming at the two broken walls.

While they were flying, Vegeta and Bulma explained everything to them (except the project) and they all busted out laughing at the name 'Mitch'.

They all found Mitch's power level and landed at the grocery store.

When they went inside, they saw the most unbelievable person.

"Mr. Fluffles?!" Yamcha asked.

He ran up to him and started hugging him until he started beating Yamcha up.

"AHHHH!" Yamcha screamed as Mr. Fluffles started ripping Yamcha's head off.

"That's what you get for letting me get my head ripped off!" Mr. Fluffles yelled.

Everyone was about to help him- after they finished laughing at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed as Yamcha was being thrown on the store counter.

Mitch was laughing evilly.

He didn't intend to make Yamcha suffer (He possessed the teddy bear), but it was too funny!

Soon he was going to send his leprechaun army to destroy the Z fighters.

He was underground of the store, and almost ready.

They were still laughing at him when Mr. Fluffles was giving Yamcha a wedgie.

They were laughing so much that when he was finished beating him up, they forgot what they were at the store for and they went home.

Mitch assembled his army.

"Tomorrow, we're going to destroy West City!" Mitch yelled.

Every leprechaun cheered and got ready.

They were going to ruin the Science Fair then destroy West City, then conquer the world.

What they didn't know was that tomorrow was going to be the worst day of their lives.

If anybody's name is Mitch, I'm sorry if this chapter offends you...

Next time: The Leprechaun Trap Contest (Part 2/2)

Chapter 24: The Leprechaun Trap Contest (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 25: The Leprechaun Trap Contest (Part 2/2)

It was a week later, and everyone finished their projects.

It was also the day of the science fair and everyone was very competitive.

"Me and Cell are going to win!" Frieza said.

Bulma scoffed, "Yea right!"

The judge came by Yamcha and Tien (Is that his only friend?!) and said, "THIS IS THE WORST PROJECT EVER!"and put an "F" paper on it.

Yamcha ran to the bathroom crying and Tien just shrugged and walked away.

The judge walked by Bulma and Vegeta's. "Hmmmmm..." He inspected. "Does it actually work?"

Bulma said, "Of course it can!"

Just then, there was a big explosion.

"HERE'S MITCH!" Mitch yelled.

He wasn't alone. About one thousand leprechauns scattered around the science fair.

"Everyone! Blast them in the air!" Goku ordered.

Vegeta carried Bulma in the air and started blasting leprechauns.

"It's not working!" Piccolo yelled.

"To the Secret Hideout!" Goku yelled, as everyone started flying away towards the treehouse.

When they all landed, Bulma put in her fingerprint to unlock the door (Pretty awesome for a six-year-old that built it).

They all entered and sat in their chairs on a long table that looked like one of those government meeting tables.

Goku spoke first. "How are we going to kill those leprechauns?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Hey guys!" Yamcha said, as he entered the treehouse.

Everyone glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"How did you get in?" Bulma asked.

Yamcha said, "I snuck in after you opened the door"

Bulma whispered something to Vegeta.

He got up, walked to Yamcha, opened the door, and blasted him out of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed as he hit the ground.

Then there was the alarm that went off and the news came on the flatscreen T.V.

"Hello, this is Barbra on the news and just heard that the Leprechauns are planning to destroy West City. We have a Leprechaun here to say something to us. What is your name?"

"Mitch" Mitch answered.

There was a long pause.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Barbra cracked up laughing.

"Who-HAHAHA-who would name their-HAHAHAHA-their child Mitch?!" Barbra said.

Even the camera man was laughing on the ground and dropped the camera.

Mitch was bright red.

He yelled, "ATTACK!" and one minute later, there was screaming.

The scream blacked out with the words 'We are having technical difficulties. We will get back to you later.'

The Z fighters were still laughing at the name 'Mitch'

"We have to get them some way..." Chi-Chi said.

Then Bulma got an idea.

She jumped up from her seat and looked in her bag.

"Girl, what are you looking for?!" Vegeta demanded.

"Shut it Veggie! I'm looking for my capsules!" Bulma yelled.

She found them and uncapsuled it and all of their leprechaun traps came out.

"Bulma you're a genius!" Krillin said.

Later, everyone was ready to face the leprechauns.

"Hey Mitch!" Goku yelled.

Mitch turned around and saw the kids.

"ATTACK!" Mitch yelled as all the leprechauns jumped towards them.

"NOW!" Bulma yelled as the turned on their leprechaun traps.

The leprechauns got sucked into each of their traps and filled up.

Mitch was nervous- he didn't want to get sucked up.

Vegeta smirked "It seems like it's the end little man!"

Mitch took out a smoke bomb and disappeared.

When the smoke went away, all the leprechauns were killed and the whole city was cheering.

"We did it!" Goku yelled.

Just then people weren't cheering for the Z fighters, but child prodigy 6-year old Hercule Satan.

He goes to Noth High Elementarty's rivals-South High Elementary (The Dinosaurs).

His face appeared on the screen.

"Thank you for all your support and I just defeated the evil Mitch!" He boasted.

"Hercule! Hercule! Hercule!" Everyone cheered.

Hercule became a child prodigy when he won the Junior World Tournament (When The Z fighters were grounded). Now everybody loves him.

Vegeta was angry. They went through all that trouble, saving those pathetic weakling's butts, and they cheer for a stupid human.

Bulma patted Vegeta's back.

"It's ok Veggie, I'll make sure you can beat up Goku tomorrow..." She said.

Vegeta felt a little better, but he'll make sure that he will enter the World Tournament and kill Hercule Satan.

Next Time- The Storm

Chapter 25: The Storm of April

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 26: The Storm of April

It was the beginning of April and school was canceled due to lightning.

Vegeta set up a sleepover due to no school.

He invited Goku, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, 18, 17, Gure (Tarble's decision).

When they all met they were in Vegeta's room.

"Wow Vegeta! Your room is huge!" shouted Goku.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Of course you f****** moron! I live in a mansion the size of a palace!"

Goku said, "Me and Raditz live somewhere much much smaller..."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Vegeta yelled as he opened the door.

"Haaaayyy!" Maron said, as she, Jessica, and Carrie walked in the house.

Vegeta snarled and said, "Who invited these chibi sluts?!"

17 stood up and said, "Sorry Vegeta, but she begged me to invite her and her friends..."

Bulma was talking to 18 and Chi-Chi until she sensed something.

Something...evil...

Bulma turned around and walked towards Maron and her crew with Chi-Chi and 18 following.

Maron and Bulma had a stare-down and everybody sensed the tension around them.

"N-now ladies..." Krillin stuttered, "We don't have to fight...we can-"

"Shut it Baldy!" 18 snapped.

She loved her boyfriend, but he was so d*** nervous all the time!

"Yes 18.." He replied meekly.

"Girl Fight!" yelled Goku.

"I bet you $20 that Bulma will win!" Vegeta challenged 17.

"Fine!" 17 said as he and Vegeta shook on it.

Freiza busted in with Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Did someone say 'Girl Fight'?" Frieza said.

"Great! Everyone's busting in MY house!" Vegeta yelled.

That's when the fighting started.

18 punched Jessica as Chi-Chi kicked Carrie.

"Ow you b****!" Jessica yelled as she tried to punch 18.

Chi-Chi swept Carrie down, and started stomping on her.

"Ooooh!" all the boys yelled.

Bulma and Maron were taking punch for punch.

"Get her girl! Punch her to death!" Vegeta yelled.

"Get her Maron! She's slowing down!" 17 yelled.

"No she's not!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes she is!" 17 yelled.

Vegeta punched 17 then tackled him.

Master Roshi hid by the plants taking pictures.

'Hee hee hee! Little girls wrestling will go great with my porn collection!" he snickered.

Meanwhile, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, and Frieza was trying to pull SSJ Vegeta off of 17.

"How dare you insult my girlfriend!" Vegeta yelled as he was punching 17.

Goku yelled, "Vegeta stop! He's sorry!"

Bulma was trying to get out of Maron's death lock.

She smirked as she pulled out her laser beam and pointed it towards Maron's eyes.

She screamed, "You b****!" as she tried to keep her eyes from burning.

Cell busted in as Vegeta was punching 17.

"Hey Vegeta! I just beat your world record as the 'Most Bada** Person in School' " He gloated.

Just then Vegeta's anger reached new heights.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he turned SSJ3 and tackled Cell.

Everyone was going crazy until there was one big, "EVERYONE STOP IT!"

Everyone turned their heads and saw none other than King Vegeta.

He had a red face and his veins were popping out. (Like Father, Like Son)

"You guys are making a huge commotion! Now someone tell me what happened RIGHT NOW, or I will be calling all of your parents!" King Vegeta yelled.

Everyone was quiet for a second.

"It was all Tarble's fault!" They all said.

Tarble looked white as a ghost.

"I...should've known!" King Vegeta yelled.

"Tarble! go to your room!" King Vegeta yelled.

Tarble pouted as he left.

"Now...Boys stay in here, Girls go across the hall," King Vegeta instructed.

"AWWW MAN!" A voice said.

It was from the plant.

King Vegeta reached for the person and it was Master Roshi.

"Get out you pervert!" King Vegeta yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" Master Roshi yelled as he escaped out the window.

"Kami have mercy on my soul..." King Vegeta muttered as he left.

The boys just sat in the room.

"I just noticed: it's not as fun here without the girls.." Cell stated.

Everyone agreed.

"I'm hungry.." Goku whined.

"Well too bad!" Vegeta said.

Goku started wailing, "WAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Ok! Ok!" Vegeta yelled.

He snuck downstairs and into the dark kitchen.

Saiyans has good vision, so he didn't need to turn on the lights.

Also, he didn't want to alert his father.

He looked around and saw that the fridge was already open.

He powered up and snuck towards the food stealer and accidentally touched it's fingers.

The food stealer screamed and Vegeta recognized that voice.

"Bulma?!" he exclaimed.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?! I want some food and YOU can't have none!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Bulma knew that he was serious and thought of something.

She stroked Vegeta's tail: his only weakness.

He felt fuzzy all over and his eyes narrowed as he started to purr.

Bulma didn't have time to admire his cute state and started running upstairs- with the food.

After a couple of minutes, he fell out of that state and growled. She tricked him!

"If you want a war, girl..." Vegeta started.

"..."

"Then it's a war you get..." He finished.

Next time- Boys vs. Girls (The Storm part 2)

Chapter 26: Boys vs Girls (The Storm part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 27: Boys vs. Girls (The Storm part 2)

Vegeta busted in his room angry. He just got tricked by his own girlfriend! He'll get his food back...the hard way...

The boys were fighting until Vegeta screamed, "LISTEN!"

All the boys stood in front of Vegeta.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I just got tricked...by a woman!" He yelled.

Everybody gasped.

"Y-you mean.." Goku started.

"Yes Kakarot...our food was stolen by those she-devils!" Vegeta said.

Goku busted out crying, "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he sobbed.

"We'll get our food back...we'll sabotage their sleepover!" Vegeta yelled.

"YEAH!" All the boys yelled.

"Let's go get them!" Vegeta yelled.

Meanwhile, the girls were playing pillow fights.

"...and I just stroked his tail and ran!" Bulma finished.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the girls laughed.

"So what?" Maron dissed with Jessica and her side.

She then noticed Carrie chuckling by them.

"CARRIE! QUIT LAUGHING AND COME OVER HERE!" Maron yelled.

Carrie ran quickly towards Maron.

"Well Moron," Bulma started, "Everyone knows that Vegeta would never act like that except when you pet his tail- or any Saiyans..."

Moron-I mean Maron, rolled her eyes.

Just then the boys busted in and started charging at the girls.

"Give us back our food she-devils!" Goku yelled.

"No way!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh yea!" Cell started, "What if we-"

"What if you do what?!" Chi-Chi asked.

Everyone looked away from her glare.

"Ummmmm..." Cell thought.

All the boys gathered in a group and started whispering.

"I got an idea!" Goku yelled.

"Uh..boys, a little more quieter?" 18 said sarcastically.

After a couple of minutes, Vegeta knocked out all of the girls with a chop.

"Ok! Let's tie them up, and then take our food!" Vegeta commanded.

So they started tieing the girls up.

Krillin was about to tie up 18, until 17 threatened him with a blast.

Vegeta tied Bulma up and stared at her for a couple of minutes.

'She's so pretty...' He thought. Vegeta slapped himself , 'What am I thinking man?!' He scolded to himself.

They left the room and celebrated.

Frieza: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Vegeta:GAY!

Imagination, life is your creation

Cell:Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Frieza: I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Vegeta:GAY!

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

Vegeta: You're a homo!

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Vegeta: Cell and Frieza sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Frieza: SHUT UP!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta laughed.

"I am NOT gay!" Frieza yelled.

"I'm not either!" Cell yelled.

"Why do you have a grandma voice then?" Vegeta said.

"I don't know?!" Frieza yelled.

"Why are you singing that song anyway?" Goku asked.

"We thought it would be a perfect party song!" Cell said.

"You mean the perfect gay song?!" Vegeta chuckled.

"Shut your monkey face up!" Frieza yelled.

Meanwhile, Bulma woke up.

She looked around and her eyes widened. She was tied upside down from the ceiling. The other girls were too.

She got out her laser beam and cut everybody's ropes loose.

"Thanks, Bulma," Chi-Chi said. 18 just grunted.

Maron just scoffed with Jessica and Carrie.

"Now, let's get those boys!" Bulma said

. The girls busted the boy's door open and said, "Power Rangers! Transform!"

"Oh no! It's the girls!" Goku yelled.

Bulma suddenly had a new outfit on.

"Braniac!" Bulma said.

"Naggy McNagNag!" Chi-Chi said

"Karate Girl!" 18 said.

Bulma used her brain powers to give the boys a headache.

"MY HEAD!" Frieza yelled.

18 started beating up the boys, since she was one of the strongest females in the group.

18 started kicking and punching everyboy she saw.

"GIRLPOWER!" she yelled.

Chi-Chi started nagging all the boys.

"BRUSH YOUR TEETH! COMB YOUR HAIR! EAT YOUR VEGETABLES OR I WILL SMACK YOU WITH MY FRYING PAN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"I don't wanna eat Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

Everyone else winced at the sound of her voice.

"My ears!" Krillin yelled.

Just then the door busted open.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU-" King Vegeta started until he tripped on his cape and busted out the window.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." They heard until there was a loud crash and heard Master Roshi yell, "You crushed me in the keys!"

Everybody was quiet.

"..."

Then they heard a dislocating sound.

"Oooooooo..." they all hissed as they heard the sound.

Almost everyone left the house quickly.

"See you at school!"

"See ya, I don't wanna be ya!"

"I'm getting the f*** out of here!"

It was only Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, 17, Krillin, and Piccolo.

"We're sleeping at Bulma's house!" Vegeta yelled as they quickly left.

"It was Tarble's fault!" Goku said as they flew away.

"I...should've known..." King Vegeta said as he passed out.

Next Time- Enter Cui! The First Day of May!

Chapter 27: Enter Cui! The First Day of May!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything!

Chapter 28: Enter Cui! The First Day of May!

It was the first day of May and everyone's shocked at the news.

The principal came in the classroom and said, "Today, we have a new teacher and new students,"

"Aww man!" everyone said.

They already had enough students already.

I inroduce your new teacher, Mr. Hagworth!" The principal said.

Just then a man in his 90's came walking in.

"He-helloo" Mr. Hagworth said.

Everyone just started at him.

"And here's your new students, Turles, Cui, and child prodigy, Hercule Satan!"

"C-Cui?!" Vegeta said.

Flashback-

"Hey Bejita!" Cui said.

Vegeta growled. "I towd you, Cui! It's Vegeta!" He yelled.

"What? Afwaid of the Awabic Dub?" Cui mocked.

Vegeta glared at him.

"At weast i'm not named aftew kiwi!" he retorted.

Just then Bulma walked past.

She smiled and waved at Vegeta.

Vegeta blushed and shyly waved back.

"Oooh Bejita has a giwlfwiend!" Cui mocked.

"I do not!" He yelled.

Cui licked his lips, "She is hot isn't she?" he said.

"Stop tawking about my giwlfwiend!" Vegeta yelled.

Cui smirked. "Oh, so you do have a giwlfwiend!" He said.

Vegeta growled and yelled, "I'm gonna kiwll you!" as he tackled him.

Goku noticed the fight and said, "Look evewybody! Vegeta and Cui are fighting!"

Everybody crowded around them, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" they yelled.

Vegeta's eyes flashed blue as he was punching him.

"And...don't (punch) you (punch) dawe (punch) say (punch) that (punch) again!" He yelled as he prepared his final attack.

"Gawick Gun!" He yelled as he blasted Cui. Cui flew far far away and disappeared.

End Flashback-

Hercule Satan busted in "Hi fellow students! I'm the great and powerful, Hercule!" he said.

"And my partners, Caroni and Piroshki!" He announced.

The regular students were cheering, but the Z Fighters knew he was a phony.

Vegeta had a vein on his forehead. He remembered that he took all the credit in defeating the evil leprechauns.

All the Z Fighters were glaring at him.

If they didn't get grounded when they ran away from Mr. Shu, then they would've killed him in the Junior Martial Arts World Tournament.

Turles walked up to Vegeta. "Hello Prince Vegeta," he said respectfully as he bowed.

'Finally a Saiyan that respects their royals!' Vegeta thought.

"Turles," He acknowledged.

"Hi Turles!" Goku said.

Turles glared at Goku. "Kararot," He spat.

Goku, Vegeta, Turles, and Brolly met each other as babies.

Turles hates Goku because they used to be best friends until he hit his head and became an idiot.

"I remember him! He was your partner in DayCare!" Bulma said.

Turles just looked at her and said, "Prince Vegeta, If you need anything, I am here to serve, " Turles said.

"Of course," Vegeta said.

Turles walked away to beat up people.

"What a jerk.." Frieza said.

Everyone just looked at him.

"What?!" He asked.

"Seriously?" Bulma said.

Hercule walked to the Z gang, "Hey guys! Look at my awesome-"

Bulma shouted, "We know you're a fake!"

Hercule started sweating. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

Vegeta said, "Were all stronger than you...even the girls and we defeated the leprechauns!"

"That's not true!" Hercule denied.

Vegeta and Goku turned into Super Saiyans.

"Now...where were we..." Vegeta said as he cracked his knuckles.

Hercule squeaked as he ran shouting, "I have a stomach ache!"

Cui walked up to Vegeta.

"Hello Bejita!" He mocked.

Vegeta glared and said, "I'm more powerful than you, so you better not mess with me!"

"Oh really," Cui said as he walked up to Bulma.

"You wanna go to McDonalds with me?" He asked.

5 min later-

That was the last words Cui remembered as he woke up in the nurse's office.

"Good you're awake!" Nurse Dende said.

"What happened?" Cui asked.

"You just made Vegeta mad, then he beat you up and we barely made it in time to pull Vegeta off you and heal you.." Dende said.

"Wait a minute...you're my age!" Cui said.

"Yea...I have magic healing powers, so I got promoted to nurse.." Dende said.

"Oooh..." Cui said.

Meanwhile, Bulma was trying to calm down an angry Vegeta.

"It's ok Vegeta..." Bulma said.

"No it isn't!" He yelled.

"Shhhhh! You're yelling again..." Bulma hushed.

Vegeta's tail was waving back and forth in anger.

She grabbed it and started stroking it.

"Don't...you...dare...stroke..." Vegeta mumbled as he calmed down and started purring.

A few minutes later, He fell asleep. She grabbed her blanket and put it on top of Vegeta.

She then turned to the shocked Z gang.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't know Vegeta would act like that." Krillin said.

Bulma just shrugged.

Just then Mr. Hagworth strated choking.

"I'm- i'm having a heart attack!" He yelled.

Everybody just looked at him. He looked so funny with his face blue and gasping for air.

They started laughing at him, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"I'm...chocking..call..9..1...1" He gasped as he fell.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They still laughed.

"Ok! Ok!" Goku said as he grabbed the phone.

"...How do I call 911?" Goku asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"It's 9-1-1 idiots!" Bulma and Cell yelled.

"I don't see 9-1-1..." He said.

Bulma looked at the phone and gasped.

It literally had no 9s and 1s.

"What idiot would make a phone with no 9s and 1s?!" Bulma yelled. (Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil!)

"Maybe if we ignore him, it'll be ok?" 17 said.

Everybody looked at each other and agreed.

"Help..." Mr. Hagworth said as he passed out.

Everybody ignored him as they went back to playing.

Vegeta got up and stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"Veggie! You're awake!" Bulma said.

Vegeta yawned and looked around and he saw a half-dead 90 year old man on the floor.

"What the f*** happened?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just ignore him..." Bulma said, as she dragged him to where the rest of the kids were at.

3 Hours Later...

Everybody still ignored him as they got back from P.E.

Yamcha looked jealously at 17 and Maron and Vegeta and Bulma.

'Here's my chance...' He thought as 17 walked to the bathroom.

He walked to the bathroom after him and crept inside.

When he went inside he saw 17 staring at him.

"Let me guess...you want Maron back?" 17 said.

Will Yamcha beat up 17? Will any adult notice the dead teacher? Will I stop asking questions? Find out in the next episode on Dragon Ball Z in Kindergarten!

Next Time- Crime and Punishment

Chapter 28: Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 29: Crime and Punishment

This is my fav chapter!

Last Time-

Hercule Satan busted in "Hi fellow students! I'm the great and powerful, Hercule!"

Turles walked up to Vegeta.

"Hello Prince Vegeta," he said respectfully as he bowed.

'Finally a Saiyan that respects their royals!' Vegeta thought.

"Turles," He acknowledged.

"Hi Turles!" Goku said.

Turles glared at Goku. "Kararot," He spat.

Cui walked up to Vegeta. "Hello Bejita!" He mocked.

Just then Mr. Hagworth started choking.

"I'm- I'm having a heart attack!" He yelled.

Everybody just looked at him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" They all laughed.

"I'm...chocking..call..9..1...1" He gasped as he fell.

"...How do I call 911?" Goku asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"It's 9-1-1 idiots!" Bulma and Cell yelled.

Goku said. "I don't see 9-1-1..."

Bulma looked at the phone and gasped. It literally had no 9s and 1s.

"What idiot would make a phone with no 9s and 1s?!" Bulma yelled. (Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"Maybe if we ignore him, it'll be ok?" 17 said.

Everybody looked at each other and agreed.

Yamcha looked jealously at 17 and Maron.

'Here's my chance...' He thought as 17 walked to the bathroom.

He walked to the bathroom after him and crept inside.

When he went inside he saw 17 staring at him.

"Let me guess...you want Maron back?" 17 said.

Now...

Yamcha was shocked that he sensed him, but nodded anyways.

"Yea! I had her first, now I'm taking her back!" He said.

17 looked at him shocked.

"Why did you cheat on her with Princess Snake?!" He yelled.

"That was a mistake! Now I noticed the error of her ways."

17 looked like her was going to kill somebody.

"What about Bulma?" 17 asked.

Yamcha shrugged, "I'm too weak to take on Vegeta, so I'm going to take Maron first, then when I get tired of Maron and I'm powerful enough to face Vegeta, I'll break up with Maron, beat up Vegeta, and steal Bulma. When I get tired of Bulma, I'll go back to Maron and so forth!"

17 was seething with anger.

"You...you son of a b****!" He yelled.

Yamcha said, "Now, I'm ready to fight!" as he stood in his stance.

17 was ready to beat him up for insulting his girlfriend.

17 powered up as they charged at each other. Yamcha threw the first punch.

17 just stood there unfazed, while Yamcha looked pleased with himself.

"I guess you don't know, do you?" 17 gloated.

"What?!" Yamcha demanded.

17 smirked as he said, "My energy never goes away, since i'm an android."

Yamcha gasped. How could he defeat a person that has unlimited energy?

17 punched Yamcha and he crashed into the wall of the bathroom.

"AHHH!" He yelled.

17 smirked and picked up Yamcha by his hair.

"I'm going to enjoy this..." 17 said.

Just then the door opened and Goku came in.

17 and Yamcha stared at Goku.

Goku stared at 17 and Yamcha.

He then ran into the stall saying, " I gotta go to the bathroom!"

Yamcha panicked and yelled, "GOKU! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Just a minute!" Goku yelled.

Just then Vegeta busted through the door.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

Yamcha said, "Vegeta! He's trying to kill me! Help me!"

17 quickly said, "He's planning to take Bulma back and use her!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

Yamcha sweated as he said, "V-Vegeta...you know that's not true-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled.

Vegeta had already turned into an Ascended Super Saiyan.

"You're trying to steal Super Vegeta's girlfriend?!" Vegeta questioned.

Yamcha shook his head no wildly.

Vegeta cracked his knuckles as he walked toward Yamcha.

"I'll hold him down, Vegeta!" 17 said.

Vegeta nodded his head and said, "Super Vegeta 'oughta teach you a lesson.." as he raised his fist.

Meanwhile, Maron was getting worried about 17.

"Where is he?!" she yelled.

Carrie said, "Maybe he's beating up someone.."

Maron glared at Carrie as she said, "Shut up Carrie! As if that would really happen!"

Mr. Satan- I mean Hercule looked around the classroom.

He needed to find a powerful friend just in case somebody tries to beat him up. Then he saw a pretty tough guy.

"E-excuse me..." Hercule said.

Buu turned around from eating and said, "What you want?! Buu eating!"

"Can I hang out with you for like...my whole life?" Hercule asked.

Buu said, "Will you give Buu food?"

Hercule dug in his pockets and found a old Snickers bar.

"Here." Hercule said.

Buu snatched it and ate it in one bite.

"Ok!" He said happily.

Hercule was pleased with himself. Now he had a bodyguard to protect him.

Just then the Principal busted in and screamed.

The teacher was barley alive on the floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

He picked up the teacher and ran to the back of the school.

He hurried up and dumped him in the dumpster.

He didn't want to be sued for murder or making an old man teach children.

He walked back to the classroom and said, "ATTENTION!"

Vegeta and 17 just got out of the bathroom with blood on their hands.

Everyone stared at them.

"What?!" They snapped.

"...Ahem, now we got more new students and a new teacher.." the principal said, "I'd like to introduce...Mr. Dicken,"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the kids laughed.

"Mr. D***-en!" Vegeta snickered.

Mr. Dicken came in and said, "Yea, yea..My last name has d*** in it, big whoop."

He looked like he was in his 20's and quite average for body fat. The students are tired of new teachers, so they'll try to behave...

"And for my new students...The Ganya Force,"

"Psst..." A voice said.

"It's Ginyu Force," It said.

The principal rolled his eyes, "Whatever.." he said.

Then music came on and the five kindergarteners made their entrance:

Recoome: Ore no na wa Rikuumu

Saikyou no pawaa sa

O-inochi wo choudai shichau kara ne (Touh!)

Urutora faiteingu

Mirakuru bonbaa de

Kasa wa min'na o souji shichau yo

Burter: Ore ga Baata sa

Aoi harikeen sa

Wow muteki no supiido

Both: Yes, we are!

Tada'ima sanjou! Uchuu-ichi no eriito senshi

Naku komo damaru ze Ginyuu Tokusentai

Yes, we are!

Supesharu faitingu poozu wo

Misete yarou

Sono utsukushisa ni, sah

Hizamazuku ga ii (Tokusentai x4)

Jeice: Ore koso Jiisu da

Akai maguma to yobe

Ore ga tokusentai No.2 da

Kurasshaa booru de

Kawaigatte yarou ka?

Kawaigarutte, yoshiyoshi janai zo

Guldo: Gurudo wa ore da

Jikan tomete yarou

Wow, hontou no esupaa sa

Both: Yes, we are!

Tada'ima sanjou! Uchuu-ichi no eriito senshi

Ore-tachi tenka no Ginyuu Tokusentai

Yes, we are!

Oyatsu wa chokoreeto pafe de

Kimari nano sa

Omae ni wakete nado

Yaranai kara na (Tokusentai x4)

Captain Ginyu: Ore-sama ga Ginyuu da

Taichou to yobareru

Kisama no chikara subete miseru ga ii

Furiiza-sama no tame

Ore wa tatakau no da

Kisama ga dare de arou to mo taosu

Kouei ni omoe

Yorokobi no dansu o

Ima, misete yarou janai ka

All: Yes, we are!

Tada'ima sanjou! Uchuu-ichi no eriito senshi

Kaeru wa kirai da Nazeka wakaran ga

Yes, we are!

Junban kime wa kouhei ni na

Janken dazo

Senshi wa fea nanoda

Oboetoku ga ii (Tokusentai x4)

Everyone just stared at them in shock.

"What?" Captain Ginyu said.

Even the principal was shocked.

"Ooooook..." The principal said as he backed away slowly.

A couple of minutes later, everyone started playing again.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and said, "Where have you been?"

Vegeta looked away and said, "None of your business,"

Bulma shrugged then walked away.

The Ginyu force was practicing their poses.

Tien walked up to them. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Burter said, "We're practicing our poses.

"...Why?" Tien said.

Jeice said, "None of ya business!"

Recoome said, "Go away!"

Guldo said "Yea-"

"SHUT UP GULDO!" All four said.

Yamcha finally came out of the bathroom. He crawled out and coughed blood. He was bleeding all over.

Maron looked at him and gasped. "Yamcha! What happened?!" She asked.

"Vegeta...17...beat ..me...up.." Yamcha managed to gasp out.

Maron glared ad 17.

"Why did you beat him up?!" She yelled.

Vegeta was about to sneak away until Bulma yelled, "VEGETA!"

He slowly turned around and said, "Yes.."

He flinched, getting ready for his scolding.

"I'm so proud of you!" She beamed.

"Wait...what?" Vegeta asked surprised.

Bulma hugged Vegeta as she said, "You beat him up 'cause you didn't want him to hurt me! Aww..you're so sweet Veggie-chan!"

Vegeta blushed and was about to yell at her until he thought, 'She's not yelling at me...so why not go along with it...?'

17 wasn't so lucky.

"Why did you beat him up?!" She yelled.

"He tried to steal you from me!" He protested.

"That doesn't mean you gotta nearly kill him!" She yelled.

Everyone was staring at the drama.

Goku, still in the bathroom, said, "I wonder what everyone is doing?..."

He walked out of his stall, washed his hands and was about to walk out until-

"I gotta use the bathroom again!" He yelled as he ran inside the stall. (That's what he gets for eating a bunch of food at a time...)

17 and Maron was still arguing.

"What did you expect me to do?!" 17 yelled.

"At least tell me before you make bad decisions!" Maron yelled back.

Cell was filming it all with his new camera.

"This will go good in YouTube..." He snickered.

17 yelled, "I wish I didn't ask you out in the first place!"

Maron slapped him then yelled, "It's over!" and ran to the bathroom, crying.

17 blasted a chair, then went to the corner, grumbling.

Maron was crying while being comforted by Carrie and Jessica.

"It's not fair!" she yelled.

"It's ok.." Carrie said.

"NO IT ISN'T!" she wailed.

"I thought you'd be happy with 17 beating up Yamcha.." Jessica said.

"I just don't know who I love anymore!" she yelled.

17 was grumbling with Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Frieza, Turles, and Brolly.

"Girls are so sensitive.." 17 said.

"You don't need no girl.." Krillin said.

"Yea! Baldy's right!" Frieza said.

Turles said, "I'm never going to fall in love!"

Piccolo said, "I don't get this human emotion..."

Brolly said, "KAKARROT!"

Frieza said, "Girls make you weak...just like Vegeta!"

Vegeta scowled as he said, "Bulma does NOT make me weak!"

Just then Bulma said, "Veggie! I made you an upgrade on the GR!"

Vegeta smirked as he said, "Coming Bulma!" as he ran towards her.

"Told you.." Frieza said.

"Well, I don't need no girl to tell me what to do!" Krillin said.

Just then 18 said,"Baldy! Come here and spar with me!"

Krillin sweated as he said, "Yes, 18!" as he ran towards her.

"What a liar.. " Piccolo said.

Meanwhile, Goku finally came out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys!" Goku said.

"Does Chi-Chi scare you..?" 17 asked.

Goku scratched his head as he said, "I don't think so.."

"GOKU!" a voice said.

"Uh-oh.." Goku said.

Chi-Chi was behind him and pulled his ear, yelling, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! IT'S ALMOST P.E TIME AND NAG NAG NAG NAG!" She yelled.

Goku whimpered as she dragged him away.

17 sighed, "Maybe this is for the best...Maron's been nagging to me a lot anyway..also i don't want to be like Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta..."

The bell rung, which it meant it was P.E time.

The class lined up as Mr. Dicken lead them to the Gym.

Mr. Houghton saw them and said, "Good! I was waiting for a good dodgeball game!"

The kids lined up to the wall.

The first graders were always scared, so he sent the fourth graders to go against them.

"Let's do this!" One fourth grader yelled.

"Ok team!" Goku yelled.

"Vegeta! You, Frieza, Cell, Turles, Cui and Brolly take the west! Me, Beerus, Whis, Bojack, Krillin, The Ginyu Force and 17 take the east! Bulma! You, Chi-Chi, 18, Princess Snake, Zangya, Mai, Launch, Carrie, Maron, and Jessica take the whole south! 17! You, Tien, Yamcha, Zarbon, Dodoria, Hercule, Caroni, and Piroshki Take the north!" Goku commanded.

Everyone agreed as they got into positions.

The coach blew his whistle as the fourth graders charged.

"Wait for it..." Goku said.

The fourth graders was about to throw the balls when Goku yelled, "NOW!"

The balls were thrown and every kindergartener caught the ball.

The fourth graders were sweating.

"Go get 'em!" Mr. Houghton yelled.

"CHARGE!" Goku yelled as they all ran to the line and threw their balls.

The fourth graders tried to catch them, but they were too powerful.

When it hit them some flew to the wall, some kids broke their bones, and some kids even died.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mr. Houghton laughed.

"P.E over!" He yelled.

The remaining fourth graders ran away while the kindergarteners got ready for their new art class.

When they arrived, everything was fresh and new.

The teacher smiled and said, "Hello. I'm Mrs. Skinner and welcome to art!"

Everyone just looked at her.

She was quite fat and had short hair.

"Now let's get started on painting!" she commanded.

Everyone was painting a picture.

Bulma painted a blueprint.

Mrs. Skinner looked at it.

"Why don't you do something more...creative" she suggested.

Bulma glared at her.

Goku painted lots of food.

Mrs. Skinner looked at it, "Why don't you do something more...intelligent"

Goku looked at her confused.

Vegeta painted him as a Oozaru during a full moon, stomping on buildings. Mrs. Skinner looked at his.

"Why don't you do something more...gentle" she suggested.

Vegeta was tired of her judging people. Mrs. Skinner took out her artwork.

"Like this.." she said.

It was an artwork of colored blobs on a piece of paper.

Vegeta was sick of this now. He turned Super Saiyan and threw the paint at Mrs. Skinner.

The paint splattered all over her.

There was a long silence.

"..."

"Paint War!" Frieza yelled.

Immediately, the war started. Kids started to throw paint all over the classroom, trying to paint as much people as they can.

"Hey Cell!" Vegeta yelled.

Cell looked at Vegeta and he was sprayed with paint.

"Who's most bada** now?!" He yelled.

Mrs. Skinner tried to make everyone stop, but she just got splattered by paint.

Goku dodged paint that Frieza's been throwing at him.

"You want war Frieza?!" Goku asked.

Frieza said," Bring. It. On."

Goku turned Super Saiyan and Frieza transformed into his 100% form.

They started throwing as much paint as they can at each other.

"Hey Maron!" Bulma yelled as she threw paint at her hair.

"MY HAIR!" She screamed as she started crying.

Chi-Chi was getting tired of this. She grabbed Goku by the ear and dragged him away.

Mrs. Skinner didn't know what to do, until she decided to knock herself out. They were still fighting, until the bell rung.

They ran to the classroom to get their stuff and leave.

17 looked at Maron and sighed. He really gotta think about their relationship.

Chi-Chi dragged Goku outside of school and left, screaming about paint wars.

Vegeta carried Bulma to the ice cream shop in celebration as he regained his 'Most Bada** Person in School' award and reputation.

Hercule ran to go around town with Buu, showing off.

Frieza went home to his dad and brother.

Maron was still down about her and 17's break up.

Yamcha...he just flew to the hospital to cast his wounds from being beaten up.

Next Time- The New Kid (Or The Old Kid)

Chapter 29: The New Kid (Or The Old Kid)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 30: The New Kid (Or The Old Kid)

It was a couple of days later, and the teacher had something to announce.

"We have one more student for the year!" Mr. Dicken said.

"YAY!" Everyone cheered.

Mr. Dicken said, "I welcome you Master Roshi!"

Everyone was silent.

"..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Master Roshi walked in, "Whatzup Homies!" He yelled, trying to act like the newer generation.

"That's all!" Mr. Dicken said.

Vegeta growled, 'If he thinks he's going to touch Bulma, then he had to get through me!'

Matser Roshi walked up to Chi-Chi.

"Hey babay!" He said as he reached to touch her behind.

Chi-Chi took out her frying pan and hit him in the head.

"OWWWW!" He yelled.

'I'll get her later..' He thought.

Launch was trying to attract Tien. She was in her good form, so she was a little shy.

Until she sneezed. "AACHHOO!" She yelled.

She then transformed into a blonde.

"Hey Three-Eyes!" She yelled as she walked up to Tien.

Tien knew she was in her dangerous form so he said, "Y-yes..."

She stuck up a gun in his head. "You will be my boyfriend, or I will kill you! Understand?!" She yelled.

Tien nodded his head vigorously.

"Good..Ah..ah...ACHOO!" She sneezed as she turned back to normal.

"So will you be my boyfriend?" She asked kindly.

Tien was thinking to say 'Get the f*** away from me, you crazy a** girl!', but she seemed so nice and sweet- when she's not in her blond form.

He stuttured for a few moments until he gave up and said, "Sure.."

Lauch squealed as she hugged him.

Master Roshi was right behind them. 'Heh heh heh! I could grab some a**...' He thought.

He grabbed Launch's a** just as she sneezed.

"ACHOO!"

Tien knew that Master Roshi was in some deep s***, so he backed up.

Launch was instantly blond and she stuck a gun up his head.

"You dirty old man!" She yelled.

Master Roshi started screaming as she loaded up her gun.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He yelled.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" She yelled as she shot him.

"AHHH!" He yelled as he flew to the wall.

Launch sneezed back to normal as she said, "Tien! I gotta show you something!" as she dragged him to who-knows-what.

17 stared at Maron.

He just couldn't get her off his mind.

He was behind some blocks, like every single guy.

Then he saw Yamcha. He frowned. He appeared to be talking to her.

Maron then slapped him then walked away. 17 smiled at that. Yamcha slapped his forehead then left to talk to Bulma.

17 ran into Captain Ginyu.

"What do you want?!" Captain Ginyu said, "We're trying to pose here!"

17 said, "Do you have any roses.."

All of the Ginyu Force blushed.

"...Why do you ask..." Burter said.

"I need some roses for Maron and since you pose a lot, I thought you might have any."

Captain Ginyu blushed really hard as he led 17 to a closet.

He opened it and it was a closet full of roses and other flowers.

"..." 17 started

"Don't even ask.." Jeice snapped.

17 picked the most beautiful rose and said, "Thanks.."

Ginyu said, "Just go away!"

17 walked up to Maron.

He blushed as he gave the roses to her. It had a note.

She opened it and it said:

Roses are red

I don't think violets are blue

Please forgive me

'Cause I don't hate you

Maron said, "I forgive you," as she hugged him. (Me: *choke* *gag*)

17 waited for the crowd that goes 'AWWW' but nothing came.

"Hey," 17 said, "What happened to the crowd?"

"We only do it for Bulma and Vegeta!" one person yelled.

17 just scoffed. "Whatever.." he said.

Then they saw Master Roshi creeping towards Bulma.

"Master Roshi's dead.." 17 said.

If Vegeta beat up Yamcha just for talking, no one knows what he'll do when he catches Master Roshi perving on Bulma.

Master Roshi was about to get the finest piece of a** in the class.

Bulma was busy playing with Vegeta's eyebrows.

"I still wonder why you have eyebrows like that?"Bulma asked.

Vegeta sighed. "For the eighteenth millionth time...I got it from my father, grandfather, great grandfather, and so forth.."

"Then why is it attached to your eye?" Bulma asked.

"Why do you ask too many questions?" Vegeta asked.

"Because," Bulma said, "I'm a scientist."

Vegeta scoffed, "And i'm a prince, so i'm better than you,"

"Well i'm your girlfriend, so that means i'm practically a princess so there!" Bulma said while sticking out her tongue.

"Not yet.." Vegeta said while blushing.

Master Roshi then swan-dived and started groping her.

Bulma smacked Master Roshi off of her, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She yelled.

Master Roshi chuckled while having a nosebleed.

If Vegeta was mad when Yamcha told 17 about using Bulma, then he was really mad now.

His eyes saw red and he charged up his attack, while in SSJ form.

He pushed Bulma behind him as he said, "You made the wrong decision, old man..."

Goku, the only person that actually cares about Master Roshi, yelled, "He didn't mean it Vegeta!"

Vegeta growled while still powering up, "Stay out of this Kakarot!" He yelled.

"Say goodbye old man!"Vegeta yelled.

"FINAL FLASH!" He screamed as he released his attack.

Goku stood in front of Master Roshi and prepared his attack, "KA...ME...HA...ME...HAA!" He screamed as he released his attack.

Everyone was blown away by their attacks.

Mr. Dicken actually called the cops, "Hello...These kids are crazy!...You'll be here ASAP?...OK, Bye!"

Their attacks merged, then exploded as the power was too much to bear.

The whole classroom exploded as Piccolo yelled, "Watch out!"

When their attacks finished, everyone got up, unharmed.

Just then, the police arrived.

"We've been looking for you!" One officer said, as he arrested Master Roshi.

"What did I do?" Roshi asked.

"You grope and rape little girls and women!" The officer said.

"Oooh yeeeaahhh..." Master Roshi said.

"So I invited a pervert into a classroom of kindergarteners?!" Mr. Dicken asked.

"Yes," The officer said.

After the officer drove away with Master Roshi, school was over.

Everyone walked calmy out, even though overwhelemed with today's events.

Next Time- The Play

Chapter 30: The Play

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 31: The Play

It was a couple of days later, and today was a special day.

The principal had an assembly for all the kindergarteners.

"Hello kindergarteners!" The principal said.

"Hello Principal," all the kindergarteners repeated.

"F*** YOU PRINCIPAL!" All of the Z Warriors yelled.

The principal rolled his eyes, "Today is the audition of the kindergarten play, Romeo and Juliet. If you want to audition, show up after school, sign up, and practice for 10 minutes with the scripts handed to you for who you want to play. That's all."

After the assembly, The kids were talking all about the play.

Chi-Chi said, "Me and Goku will be Romeo and Juliet!"

Goku whined as he said, "But I don't-"

"SHUT UP GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Bulma said, "Me and Vegeta's going to be Romeo and Juliet!"

Vegeta scoffed, "I'm only doing it because Kakarot's doing it!"

Maron said, "Me and 17 are going to be Romeo and Juliet"

17 just went along with it.

Krillin said, "Me and 18 are going to be Romeo and Juliet,"

18 said, "I won't like it though.."

Launch (Blond) said, "Me and Three-Eyes are going to be Romeo and Juliet and that's final!" She screamed as she shot bullets everywhere with her gun.

"TAKE COVER!" Piccolo yelled as everyone ducked.

Launch finally sneezed and turned back to normal.

"ACHOOO!" She yelled.

The bullets stopped as everyone got back up.

"Phew..." Everyone sighed.

Yamcha walked towards them and said, "Mai and me's going to be Romeo and Juliet,"

Princess Snake asked, "Why do you want to be with Yamcha?!"

Mai shrugged and said, "I just want to be in the play..."

Tarble said, "Me and Gure's going to be Romeo and Juliet."

Everyone was dead silent.

"Really? 'Cause I believe you're going to make it!" Vegeta said.

"Really?!" Tarble asked.

"No you idiot! You're both too short!" He yelled as everyone laughed.

Mr. Dicken said, "You know only one couple's going to be Romeo and Juliet, do you?"

Everyone was frozen with shock.

"...Well, Everyone knows that Me and Goku will be Romeo and Juliet.." Chi-Chi said.

"Noooo.." 18 said, "They will choose me 'cause who doesn't like a tall girl with a short boyfriend?"

Bulma said, "No...Me and Veggie's going to be Romeo and Juliet 'cause we're the cutest couple!"

Maron said, "No..Me and 17 is the cutest!"

Launch said, "Me and Tien is the cutest!"

Yamcha said, "I still think Me and-"

"JUST GO AWAY YAMCHA!" Everyone yelled.

That's when everyone started fighting.

"At least my boyfriend doesn't have three eyes!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"At least my boyfriend isn't an idiot!" Launch yelled.

Maron yelled, "At least my boyfriend doesn't have stupid hair!"

"That just makes him hotter! Unlike your boyfriend!" Bulma yelled.

18 said, "I don't care anymore!"

Mai said, "That's fine, no one wants to see a bald midget and a cyborg!"

18 said, "What did you say b****?!"

"You heard me w****!" Mai yelled.

Even the boys started fighting.

"At least my girlfriend's stronger than all of yours!" Krillin yelled.

"How dare you insult the Prince of All Saiyans' girlfriend!" Vegeta yelled.

"Chi-Chi nags so much, that no one would want her for Juliet!" 17 yelled.

Goku retorted, "At least Chi-Chi cooks better than yours!"

Yamcha yelled, "I don't want Bulma anyway, she's a slut!"

Vegeta slowly turned around.

Everyone was dead silent.

"..."

"What did you say, maggot?!" Vegeta yelled.

Yamcha gulped.

Vegeta already pounced on Yamcha and started punching him.

"Get him Vegeta!" Bulma cheered.

Everyone practically killing each other.

Goku was beating up 17, Bulma was beating up Maron, Chi-Chi was beating up Launch, Vegeta was beating up Yamcha, and 18 was killing Mai.

That's when the bell rung.

Everyone stopped fighting and ran to the gym.

"Now.." Mr. Houghton started, "You're going to decide what type of dodgeball you're playing,"

Everyone narrowed their eyes at each other.

"I got an idea..." Vegeta started, "How about couple vs. couple..."

Everyone agreed as they paired up and grabbed the biggest, hardest, and most dangerous dodgeballs.

The coach blew his whistle and everyone started charging at each other.

"TAKE THIS KAKAROT!" Vegeta yelled as he threw his dodgeball at Goku.

Goku used his aura to deflect it.

"Hey Mai!" Launch yelled as she threw a dodgeball at her face.

She flew to the wall as the wall cracked.

Bulma used her latest invention- the Dodgeball Bazooka, and filled dodgeballs in it.

"This is what you get for calling me a slut!" Bulma yelled as she fired the dodgeballs at Yamcha.

Yamcha actually got knocked out by the continuous dodgeballs being thrown at him.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vegeta and Bulma laughed maniacally (Me: O_O).

Everyone was out except Bulma and Vegeta and Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Be prepared to die! and your harpy!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh yeah? We're going to hit you guys so hard, that you'll die!" Chi-Chi challenged.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Bulma yelled.

Goku said, "We're going to win, then I'm going to McDonalds!"

"Not unless we do that first!" Vegeta yelled.

They all prepared to throw the dodgeballs until- the bell rung.

Everyone ran out, 'cause it was time for auditions.

Auditions 4:00-

The judges said, "Now...for the first audition of Romeo and Juliet...Goku...and..Chi-Chi!"

Goku and Chi-Chi-

Chi-Chi and Goku entered the stage as she said, "We will be doing the balcony scene,"

They set up the act and began.

"Oh Romeo, How thy wish to be with you!" Chi-Chi acted dramatically.

Goku just stood there, "What's my line?"

Chi-Chi anime-fainted as she handed him a paper, "I thought this would happen" she whispered.

Goku then started reading. "Oh Juliet...wait...you're name isn't Juliet! It's Chi-Chi! Who's Juliet?! Is it a type of food?" He asked.

"Next!" One judge yelled.

Launch and Tien-

Launch was too shy to speak when she got to the stage.

Tien stood nervously while the judges whispered to each other.

Launch sneezed and yelled, "ROMEO BETTER BE MY HUSBAND OR I WILL SHOOT YOU ALL!" She yelled as she shot bullets everywhere.

The judges screamed and dived as the bullets barely touched them.

One hurried and called the cops.

The cops arrived and restrained Launch as Tien begged Launch to stop.

"N-Next!" One of the judges said.

Yamcha and Mai-

"Oh Romeo, how I wish to be with you!" Mai said.

Yamcha said, "Of course you do, cause i'm so hot!"

"NEXT!" The judges yelled.

Nobody wanted a over confident Romeo.

Tarble and Gure-

They both walked up to the stage.

Gure was about to say something until-

"NEXT! NEXT! NEXT!" The judges yelled.

"You are too short!" Another yelled.

17 and Maron-

Maron had a big poofy dress and over did herself with the makeup.

"Oh, Romeo! Oh Thy Romeo!" She started loudly.

"We shall be together Romeo!" She yelled.

17 said in monotone, "Oh Juliet, how I wish to hold you in my arms,"

Maron jumped out of the balcony and pushed 17 out of the way.

"Oh Romeo! Someday our families will bind together, as our love has!" She yelled.

17 groaned as he was on the ground, with Maron standing on him.

"NEXT!" A judge yelled.

Krillin and 18-

Krillin stuttered as he said, "Oh Juliet, our love shall never be vanquished!"

He was sweating so much, that his outfit was completely wet.

18 sighed as she said, "Oh Romeo, I totally agree with you.."

"NEXT!" One judge said.

"18, people back then don't say totally," Krillin said as they left.

"You think I care?" 18 said.

Bulma and Vegeta-

Bulma and Vegeta were wearing the best costumes there was.

Vegeta had his official Saiyan Prince outfit, with the cape and the armor.

Bulma had a similar outfit, but more feminine.

Bulma announced. "We will be doing the death scene in Romeo and Juliet.

Vegeta ran towards the "dead" Bulma and screamed, "WHY JULIET! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"

He over dramatically acted as he put fake tears in his eyes and started wailing, "WHY! WHY! WHY!" He was acting so good, that when he was screaming, he turned Super Saiyan and sobbed over her.

He picked up the poison (grape juice) and said, "I shall kill myself! To be together with Juliet Forever!" He yelled as he drank it.

He threw a ki ball at himself, so he'll collapse to the ground, dead.

Bulma woke up and saw Vegeta. "She started sobbing, saying "I shall be with you Romeo!"

She picked up a fake dagger and said, "Goodbye cruel world!" as she "stabbed" herself.

The blood packet hidden in her chest spurted as she collapsed to the ground, dead.

Suddenly a narrator said, "And thus, was the story of the two star-cross'd lovers endth with death...and their love shall be brought back in the Other World..."

The judges were crying with sadness.

"Why did they have to die!" One judge cried.

"It's so sad!" Another said.

"Next!" One judge yelled with sadness.

The Next Day-

Everyone lined up the next day to see who stars to play.

They all gasped as they saw the names-

Next Time- Practice Disaster

Chapter 31: Practice Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 32: Practice Disaster

Prince Escalus is the ruling Prince of Verona- Tarble

Count Paris is a kinsman of Escalus who wishes to marry Juliet.- Yamcha

Mercutio is another kinsman of Escalus, and a friend of Romeo.- Krillin

Capulet is the patriarch of the house of Capulet.- Frieza

Lady Capulet is the matriarch of the house of Capulet.- Zangya

Juliet is the daughter of Capulet, and the play's female protagonist.- Bulma

Tybalt is a cousin of Juliet, and the nephew of Capulet's wife.- Bojack

The Nurse is Juliet's personal attendant and confidante.- Chi-Chi

Peter, Sampson and Gregory are servants of the Capulet household- Dende, Gure, and 17

Montague is the patriarch of the house of Montague.- Mr. Satan

Lady Montague is the matriarch of the house of Montague.- Launch

Romeo is the son of Montague, and the play's male protagonist.- Vegeta

Benvolio is Romeo's cousin and best friend.- Goku

Abram and Balthasar are servants of the Montague household.- Turles and Buu

Others Friar Laurence is a Franciscan friar, and is Romeo's confidant.- Zarbon

Friar John is sent to deliver Friar Laurence's letter to Romeo.- Cui

An Apothecary who reluctantly sells Romeo poison.- Piccolo

A Chorus reads a prologue to each of the first two acts.- Ginyu Force

Everyone looked shocked at the names.

Suddenly, Vegeta and Bulma yelled," YES!"

Everyone looked shocked at them.

"Haha! We get the main parts and you guys didn't!" Bulma gloated.

Vegeta smirked,"So that means we're the best couple!"

Everyone yelled at Bulma and Vegeta," WE DON'T F****** CARE!"

Bulma scoffed," You're just jealous that we got Romeo and Juliet and you didn't!"

Vegeta added, "Haters gonna hate!" and picked Bulma up.

"We're going to the ice cream shop" Vegeta said as he started to fly away.

"But, school just began!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"We don't care," Vegeta yelled.

"We'll be back!" Bulma yelled as they blasted away.

"I can't believe it!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"What?" Goku asked.

"They get to be Romeo and Juliet and I get to be a disgusting nurse!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Well, who could be a better couple than Bulma and Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

Maron butted in, "Me and 17!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Tarble looked at his role as the prince. 'Maybe this is my chance to gain respect..' He thought.

The bell rung, as they all went to the classroom to start their day.

It was 30 min. later when Bulma and Vegeta came back.

"Where have you been?!" Mr. Dicken demanded.

"To the ice cream shop.." Vegeta replied.

Mr Dicken slapped his head.

'I need an aspirin...' he mentally moaned.

It was art and crafts time and everyone was making something.

"So class," Mr. Dicken started, "Everyone has fears and I want you to draw your biggest fear, so we can help it disappear,"

So, everyone made some thing about their biggest fear.

"Goku, you first," Mr. Dicken said.

Goku put up a picture of needles and Chi-Chi faces.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" They all laughed.

Chi-Chi wasn't laughing though. She brought out her frying pan and banged Goku in the head.

"Help!" Goku yelled as he ran out of the classroom, with Chi-Chi chasing him.

Everyone was still laughing when Mr. Dicken said," Ok, now it's Krillin's turn,"

Krillin took out his drawing. It was a picture of 17 blasting Krillin.

Everyone stared at Krillin.

"What?!" he asked.

It was Frieza's turn.

He pulled out a picture of Vegeta and Goku as Super Saiyans.

Everyone yelled, "We know that already!"

It was then Vegeta's turn.

He said, "I'm not afraid of anything! Unlike you sissies""

Bulma snuck behind his back and placed a worm on his head.

She then tapped on his shoulder.

She pointed at his head.

He looked white as a ghost.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he turned SSJ.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Frieza yelled as he saw a Super Saiyan.

Goku was still running from Chi-Chi as she screamed,"GOKU! GET BACK HERE!"

Goku yelled, " Help! She's trying to kill me!"

Mr. Dicken was thinking this was a bad idea.

Vegeta yelled, "Girl, get this worm off me before I do something dangerous!"

Bulma just stuck out her tongue.

Launch yelled at Tien, "So, you're afraid of me?!" she yelled as she stuck a gun up his head.

Mai was busy yelling at Yamcha. "I can't believe you cheated on me with Becky!"

Yamcha said, " I wasn't kissing her, she asked me to taste her lips!" He protested.

Vegeta took out the class frog and placed it on Bulma's head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! VEGETA!" She screamed.

Vegeta laughed at Bulma, "That's what you get Bulma!"

Bulma then tackled Vegeta.

"Everyone calm down!" Mr. Dicken yelled. Nobody listened to him.

"LUNCH TIME!" He screamed.

Almost everyone ran to the cafeteria.

Mr. Dicken sweated as he said, "Why did I sign up for this..."

Practice-

It was time for practice as everyone got into their costumes.

"Ok," The director said, "What scene do you want to practice?"

Vegeta spoke up, "How about when I kill Paris?"

He then smirked evilly at Yamcha.

Yamcha shook his head wildly.

"Ok!" The director said.

"Let's do it..." Mai said evilly as she glared at Yamcha. (I forgot to mention that she's the co director).

They then started the scene.

Yamcha said, "Oh Bul-Juliet, I wish you married me instead of Veg-Romeo," He mourned.

Vegeta snuck behind Yamcha. "What did you say, maggot?!" Vegeta yelled.

Yamcha whimpered as he said, " You killed Bul- I mean Juliet!"

"How dare you?!" Vegeta yelled as he raised his fist.

Goku yelled, "Vegeta! Remember, this is fake!"

Vegeta smirked as he said, "Ok, Kakarot..."

He then punched Yamcha as he tacked him and beat him up.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Say goodbye, maggot!" He yelled as he prepared his attack.

"Big Bang Attack!" He yelled as he released his attack.

Goku ran and slapped his attack away.

"Kakarot!" He yelled.

The attack blasted the wall as it exploded.

Vegeta charged at Goku as they started fighting.

"My wall!" The director said as he started sobbing.

Bulma sighed as she gave the man 1,000 dollars and left.

Yamcha was crying, Mai was mad that Yamcha didn't get killed, and Chi-Chi was yelling at Goku to stop.

Next Time- Tarble Saves the Day!

Chapter 32: Tarble Saves the Day

Disclaimer- I don't own nothing!

Chapter 33: Tarble Saves the Day

It was a couple of days later, and the play was in about a week.

But that wasn't what everyone was worried about.

It was a Saturday and school was almost done. (Basically, it's the middle of May)

King Vegeta brought Vegeta and Tarble to this mysterious cave.

"Father, why are we here?!" Vegeta demanded.

King Vegeta replied," This is a cave that has been here for generations...it is your turn to search for the royal gem to determine if you're a true Saiyan,"

Vegeta just stared at his father, " So why does Tarble get to go?"

King Vegeta said, "Cause it's time to stop hating your brother and grow up!" He yelled ,"Now go!" he shooed.

Vegeta grumbled as he and Tarble entered the cave.

Tarble asked, "Which way are we going?"

Vegeta replied, "I don't know, but I just wanna to get this over with!"

They then came across a sign that said ' Enter if you dare and you will face danger'.

Vegeta just smirked as he said , "This way!"

Tarble looked at the other sign that said, ' Your greatest wishes will come true'.

Tarble asked, "What about this way?"

Vegeta looked at Tarble and said, "Lesson 1: Don't believe everything you hear or see" . as he walked down the path.

Tarble yelled, "Wait up!" as he ran after him.

They walked down the path until they saw a giant robot.

It grabbed Tarble and said, "Must...kill...Tarble!"

Tarble yelled, "Help Vegeta!" as the robot shook Tarble in it's arms.

Vegeta glared the the robot.

'He gotta go through me if he thinks he's going to kill my brother!' Vegeta thought as he blasted the robot and it exploded.

Tarble landed safely on the ground.

Tarble looked at Vegeta with awe.

"Wow Vegeta! You're the best big brother ever!" Tarble exclaimed.

That's when Vegeta felt something...something like...brotherly pride.

Vegeta also noticed that he kinda liked having an annoying brother.

Vegeta smirked and said , "Let's go Tarble," as he walked ahead.

Tarble followed as they were about to face their next enemy.

They were walking down the path, ready to face their next enemy.

They came to a door.

Vegeta pushed Tarble back as he slowly opened the door. They walked in and Vegeta gasped.

It was 10 ft. worms and they looked very hungry.

For the first time ever, Vegeta actually fainted.

Tarble yelled, "Vegeta!" as he caught him.

Tarble glared at the worms and knew that he had to fight them. ( This is when Tarble transitions from a whiny brat to a decent warrior. Also it's his first fight ever)

He got into a fighting stance as he powered up. The worms started to attack.

The worms smashed towards Tarble.

He dodged them, then jumped high in the air and kicked one. The worm smashed to the ground, dead.

He then looked at the last one and ran behind it. He grabbed the worm's end and started to swing it around.

When he released it, the worm flew to the wall and fell. Rocks came sliding down as it crushed the worm.

Vegeta staggered up and said, "You killied all the worms?!"

Tarble smirked proudly as he said, "Yep!"

Vegeta was about to say something else until he fainted again.

Tarble looked confused until he turned around and gasped.

It was the biggest worm he'd ever saw. It was at least 20 ft tall and looked extra hungry.

Tarble powered up as he prepared his attack. "Galick Burst!" He yelled as he released his attack. (This attack is from Raging Blast 2).

It blasted through the worm's heart as he fell to the ground, dead.

Tarble then dragged Vegeta through the path and slapped his face to wake him up. Vegeta groaned as he sat up.

" What happened?" He asked.

Tarble explained everything while Vegeta listened carefully.

"I'll start training you soon," He said.

"Really?!" Tarble exclaimed.

Vegeta said, "Only if you agree to stop being a whiny brat,"

Tarble agreed and said, "You also have to stop calling me short,"

Vegeta sighed and said , "Fine.."

They shook hands on it and walked to the final room.

In it, there was the gem. T

arble started to run towards it until Vegeta stopped him.

"There's probably a trap," He explained.

There were in a garden room outside, so they can see the sky.

They stepped carefully towards the gem, until the ground started shaking. Out came an army of saibamen.

Vegeta knew they were weak, but they can be a nuisance. He then powered up and was about to attack, until Tarble stopped him.

"I got this.." He said as he pressed a few buttons on his remote.

A few seconds later, Tarble's space pod came crashing down on the saibamen. (In Raging Blast 2 it's called Round U.F.O Attack)

They all exploded as the pod came in contact with the ground.

When the smoke cleared up, they saw the gem, unharmed.

Vegeta then smirked and patted Tarble's back.

They walked towards the gem and opened it.

It was a red gem with lava flowing inside.

Vegeta said, "Now, let's give this to Father.." he said as they flew home.

When they returned, King Vegeta was surprised that Vegeta wasn't acting cold towards his brother.

The Z gang was also surprised that he wasn't acting cold.

It seemed like Vegeta actually started to grow up and make the best out of having a brother.

The only bad thing that happened was when Vegeta and Tarble pulled a prank on King Vegeta and got grounded.

Anyway, that's how Tarble's life improved with his bravery and shortness. And one day, he will become a great warrior.

Next Time- Goku's Struggle!

Chapter 33: Goku's Struggle

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Chapter 34: Goku's Struggle

Me: Vegeta, what does the scouter say on how many views this fic has?

Vegeta: It's over 9,000!

Me: What? Over 9,000?!

It was one week later and Bardock was attending Parent-Teacher conference for Goku.

The kindergarteners were left in the play room.

."I wonder what they're talking about?" Frieza wondered.

Bulma said, "They're just talking about our behavior and who gets to go to first grade,"

"What do you hear, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

Piccolo listened very carefully to the conversation.

"Dr. Briefs, once again your child has exceeded our standards!" The teacher said joyfully.

Piccolo replied, "Right now, there just praising Bulma,"

Bulma smirked proudly as she heard that. "Of course, I'm a genius!" she said.

Krillin said, "You sound like Vegeta!"

Vegeta frowned and punched Krillin.

Cell said, "Genius, more like smarta**!"

Bulma growled and tackled Cell.

"Get her off me!" He screamed.

"Shhh!" Shushed Piccolo.

The teacher turned to King Vegeta "You're sons are very smart and most definitely be put into first grade," He said.

King Vegeta smirked proudly.

At the very same time, Tarble and Vegeta were wearing that very same smirk when Piccolo told them the news.

The teacher looked scornfully at Bardock, "I'm sorry Professor Bardock, but Goku is very behind out of all the students. He even got all F's right now.."

Bardock looked nervous.

The teacher continued. " If he doesn't get his grades up to at least a C, he's going to have to go back to Preschool!"

Bardock looked shocked. He was one of the smartest people in the world. If his son went back to Preschool, it would be an embarrassment to his race and family.

Meanwhile, Everyone else was shocked by the news.

Goku just smiled, "Why the shocked faces?" He asked.

Piccolo said, "If you don't get your grades up, then you will be going all the way back to preschool,"

Goku said, "But I don't wanna leave my friends!"

Just then, Frieza started laughing , "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone glared at Frieza.

He stopped laughing.

Chi-Chi said, "We were supposed to graduate together and go to college.."

Vegeta said, "If you go back to preschool, then who's going to spar with me.."

Bulma said, "Who's going to be my best friend if you go back to preschool.."

Chi-Chi said, "I thought I was your best friend!"

Bulma said, "You're my best female friend. Goku's my best male friend,"

Vegeta glared at her.

"Shut up Vegeta! You're my boyfriend!" Bulma snapped.

Krillin said, "We went through so much together.."

Everyone was silent.

Then Bulma smiled.

Not any smile- but the "I just got an idea, that might cost us our lives" smile

Vegeta stared at her, "Oh no girl! We're not going through your crazy shenanigans!"

Bulma smirked and said, "Veggie-chan, I have an idea!"

Vegeta blushed at the nickname but said, "Out with it girl!"

"Maybe I can hack onto the school's computer, change Goku's grades to Cs and then, he'll be able to attend the Kindergarten graduation ceremony!" She said.

"Bulma you're a genius!" Goku exclaimed.

Everyone agreed to the idea and began a plan: Operation Break In

It was after school, around 8:00, and Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, and Tarble ( Chi-Chi said, "I'm not going with you, what if we get caught?!") flew to the school, and looked around for security.

Bulma said, "Ok, I'll hack into the security cameras,"

Meanwhile, Tarble and Krillin were on lookout, 18 and Bulma were hacking, and Goku and Vegeta were securing the area.

Vegeta blasted a bird that flew by.

Goku was eating a donut.

"Kakarot! That was supposed to be my donut!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku swallowed that donut and said, " Sorry Vegeta!"

Vegeta smacked his forehead thinking 'Why am I even helping him?!'

Bulma finished the hack of the cameras, and Goku, IT them to the classroom.

They found a key under the mat, unlocked the door, and they scattered to find the principal's office.

Bulma and Vegeta were looking around the main hallway. "

"Geta, it's too dark, light up your ki" She said.

Vegeta groaned and made his aura light up.

"I wonder where the main office is?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a giant sign that said, 'Principal's office'

Vegeta just crossed his arms and glared.

Goku and Tarble were walking around the 2nd grade hallway, until, Tarble heard this brother telepathically, 'Tarble! Follow my ki!'

Tarble nodded and said, "Goku, follow Vegeta's ki!"

Goku nodded as they started running.

18 and Krillin were at the third grade area.

18 overheard Goku and Tarble and said, "Follow Vegeta's ki!"

Krillin whined, "But, I wanna cuddle!"

18 slapped Krillin's head.

"This is not the right time!" She scolded, as she ran towards the Principal's office.

Krillin lowered his head in shame and followed 18.

Piccolo was guarding the door. He then saw someone outside and gasped.

The rest broke into the Principal's office and ran to the back.

Bulma turned the computer on, and looked up everybody's grades, "Hey look! Cell has all As and one B!" she stated.

Everyone was silent.

"...What does that mean?" Tarble asked.

Bulma said "That means that I can change his grades!" She said with an evil smirk.

Vegeta smirked too 'cause he hated Cell also and they exchanged hi fives.

Bulma pulled up Goku's grades and they all winced.

He failed all his assignment s and tests.

They were playing a clapping game, and he got an F on that too.

They all stared at Goku.

"What?" Goku asked.

Bulma changed Goku's grades, and they were about to leave, until Piccolo came in screaming.

"Hide!" Piccolo yelled.

They all looked at him.

Piccolo coughed, "I mean, the principal is coming!"

Everyone scattered into a hiding place.

Bulma and Vegeta went inside his closet, Tarble and Goku hid underhis desk, Piccolo disappeared with his cape (You know, when he goes 'swoosh' and he disappears or reappears out of nowhere...)

18 and Krillin hid behind the coat rack.

Vegeta and Bulma had barley enough room to move.

Vegeta was close to Bulma- or more like her hair.

He sniffed her hair curiously. 'She smells like strawberries..' He thought as he smelled more of her scent.

Bulma looked at Vegeta, "...What are you doing?" she asked.

Vegeta was silent, "Um...Your hair smells like strawberries.." he tried to explain.

She just closed his mouth when she heard the door open.

The principal walked in. He smelled like alcohol and drugs. He walked in and threw his coat at 18 and Krillin.

"What a day!" He said to himself.

He looked at his computer.

He frowned when he saw the Z fighters.

"Oh, I hate those stupid kids!" he yelled. Especially the one with the crazy hair!"

Goku looked hurt.

Tarble patted his back.

The principal kept on ranting, "I also hate that family with the flame hair!" Tarble and Vegeta had frowns on their faces.

The principal still kept on ranting, "The smartypants family with the silly underwear names think they're soo great, well, wait 'till I change that Bulma girl's straight As to straight Fs!"

Bulma's eyes widened as she remembered something her dad told her older sister.

Flashback-

Dr. Briefs was busy scolding Bulma's older sister, Tights (She is really her older sister stated in the manga,Jaco the Galatic Patrolman)

Bulma wasn't born yet since Tights was in Kindergarten at the time. She just got straight Fs from the same principal Bulma has right now.

Dr. Briefs ranted, "It's not possible for you to get straight Fs, you are a Brief!"

Tights was crying as she said, "I'm sorry daddy! But it was that principal!"

Mr. Briefs said, "I have no choice, but to sign you up for summer school for the rest of your life! Let's just hope if you have a younger sibling, she will make better choices!"

End Flashback-

Bulma was in tears.

She didn't want to go to summer school for the rest of her life.

Vegeta saw Bulma crying and hated the principal even more.

He gave her a Veggie Hug and said, "Don't worry, we'll get the mean man..."

The principal said, "I also hate that d*** namekian, the stupid bald guy, those ice-jins and those idiotic androids!"

The principal was then knocked out by Piccolo.

Piccolo said, "Bulma! Get the username and password to our grades and you can do it at home. Let's hurry up and leave!"

They all quickly left. Vegeta was the last one to leave.

He spit on the principal before he left.

Next Time- A Play to Remember

Chapter 34: A Play to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Db, Dbz, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Me: Vegeta, what does the scouter say on how many views this fic has?

Vegeta: It's over 9,000!

Me: What? Over 9,000?!

Chapter 35: A Play to Remember

Prince Escalus is the ruling Prince of Verona- Tarble

Count Paris is a kinsman of Escalus who wishes to marry Juliet.- Yamcha

Mercutio is another kinsman of Escalus, and a friend of Romeo.- Krillin

Capulet is the patriarch of the house of Capulet.- Frieza

Lady Capulet is the matriarch of the house of Capulet.- Zangya

Juliet is the daughter of Capulet, and the play's female protagonist.- Bulma

Tybalt is a cousin of Juliet, and the nephew of Capulet's wife.- Bojack

The Nurse is Juliet's personal attendant and confidante.- Chi-Chi

Peter, Sampson and Gregory are servants of the Capulet household- Dende, Gure, and 17

Montague is the patriarch of the house of Montague.- Mr. Satan

Lady Montague is the matriarch of the house of Montague.- Launch

Romeo is the son of Montague, and the play's male protagonist.- Vegeta

Benvolio is Romeo's cousin and best friend.- Goku

Abram and Balthasar are servants of the Montague household.- Turles and Buu

Friar Laurence is a Franciscan friar, and is Romeo's confidant.- Zarbon

Friar John is sent to deliver Friar Laurence's letter to Romeo.- Cui

An Apothecary who reluctantly sells Romeo poison.- Piccolo

A Chorus reads a prologue to each of the first two acts.- Ginyu Force

It was Friday night and everyone was preparing for the play of Romeo and Juliet.

Mai had to be the official director since the other one had a heart attack during rehearsal (That's another story).

She was panicking and Princess Snake tried to calm her down.

"It's ok.." she comforted.

Mai shook her head, "No! This is too stressful for a six year old!" she panicked.

Princess Snake shook her head, "It's ok, you're smart enough to be director, what could go wrong?"

Mai calmed down as she said, "Ok, I can do this...Everyone to your places!" she yelled.

Everyone got ready as they got into the first scene.

The Ginyu Force started to say the prologue.

Jeice: I'm Jeice

Burter- I'm Burter

Guldo- I'm Guldo

Recoome- Recoome!

Ginyu: Captain Ginyu!

All- We are the Ginyu Force!

Audience- *silence*

Ginyu- *sigh* Welcome to the play of Romeo and Juliet!

Audience- *Cheers loudly*

Burter- This is a story of two lovers that are seprarated by a feuding family. Enjoy

Curtains open as as two families are fighting *literally *

Tarble- Stop! As I, Prince Escalus of Verona say if peace is disturbed, YOU ALL WILL BOIL IN MY POT AS I EAT YOU ALL FOR DINNER! Thank you.

Backstage- All the kids were snickering as Mai slapped her forehead

The scene ends as the audience claps.

"Ok!" Mai shouted, "Yamcha, Frieza, and 17! Get out there!" she yelled.

The audience claps as everyone got into place.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" King Cold yelled.

Frieza flushed in embarrassment.

Backstage, Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, and Krillin are snickering.

Yamcha- Oh Capulet, I hope to marry Juliet soon

Backstage- Vegeta growled as Goku and Bulma held him back

Frieza- All you have to do my boy, is to woo her. She is young, but give her time..

Freiza- *gives 17 a dirty look* Go deliver this servant-boy! *teases* Go away *throws note in his face*

17- Yes master *kicks Frieza in the shin as he leaves*

Scene ends as the audience is laughing at Frieza, who is hopping on one foot

Backstage, Mai says, "Goku, Vegeta and 17! Get out there!"

Chi-Chi said, "Goku! Try not to act stupid!"

Goku laughed stupidly as he scratched the back of his head.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta as he smirked at her.

Frieza grumbled as he hopped past.

The scene opens as the audience roars when they see Goku and Vegeta.

Goku- Hey Vegeta! I can see our dads from here!

Vegeta- Benvolio, do you mean Romeo because my name isn't Vegeta *nudges Goku*

Goku- No, your name is Vegeta and my name is Goku.

Vegeta- Kakarot can you get any stupider!

Mai signals 17 to enter the scene

17- *monotone * Good sir can you read?

Vegeta- What do you think I am stupid?! Of course I can read! *reads note* Hmm...a feast? I shall go there!

They all leave as the audience cheers

Mai yelled, "Bulma, Chi-Chi, Zangya, and Dende!"

They walk out as Vegeta walked backstage grumbling about being stupid

The audience cheers as the next scene begins.

Maron yelled from the audience, "Hey look! It's the blue haired b****! "

Carrie and Jessica laughed with her.

Bulma yelled back, "At least I'm not a bigger b**** as you are!"

The audience 'Ooooohed' as Maron walked away.

They could hear Goku yell, "TREATED!" from backstage.

Zangya- Nurse, where is my daughter?!

Chi-Chi- You don't have to speak so rude! And stop giving me that look, that's unladylike!

Audience- *Cracks up laughing*

Bulma- Who calls me?

Chi-Chi- You're mother

Zangya- Leave us be nurse

Chi-Chi- What do you mean?! At least speak nicely! And call me maim not nurse!

Goku- *pulls Chi-Chi backstage*

Chi-Chi- Get your hands off me Goku!

Audience- *still laughing*

Zangya- Juliet would you like to get married?

Bulma- No, why?

Zangya- Because this nice boy named Paris would love to marry you

Bulma- I don't know...maybe not..

The audience hears from the back ground Chi-Chi yelling, "She's too young to be married!"

The scene ends and the audience claps.

Mai sweated as she sighed relieved, "I'm glad that scene is over.." She said.

Yamcha came up to her saying, "I'm sorry I cheated on you, please forgive me,"

Mai sighed as she said, "Ok, I'll forgive you."

She then turned to the kindergarteners and said, "Next scene is...*gulp* uh oh.."

Goku said, "What do you mean uh oh?"

Mai's eyes watered as she said, "Someone took the scripts, so we can't continue the play,"

Everyone gasped.

Vegeta said, "How are we going to do the play?!"

Goku said, "I got an idea!"

Everyone looked shocked at him.

"We can do this our way, not the real way!"

Everyone was silent.

They wondered if they could pull it off.

Then, they all smiled and agreed.

The Ginyu Force started the narration

Ginyu- This is now time for the dance

Jeice- You'll probably have a good laugh

Recoome- So let's get this started

It was the scene of the dance and Vegeta and Bulma walked up to each other.

Vegeta- I've never met anyone with blue hair

Bulma- And I've never met anyone with flame shaped hair

Bojack-*cuts in* Arrg, stay away from me cousin!

Vegeta- *sticks tongue out*

Goku- No you stay away from my best friend!

They glared at each other before they left. Bulma and Vegeta spared one last glance before they were dragged away.

The scene ends as the audience claps. Mai smiled and said, "Great! Now time for the next scene!"

It was the balcony scene and Vegeta and Bulma were talking

Vegeta- Oh Juliet, I wish our families would stop f****** up our love life...

Bulma- Wait a second...we can just run away, get married, and name our children out of underwear!

Vegeta- What a great idea!

Ginyu Force- So Romeo and Juliet snuck off to have their wedding

Piccolo- So, does anyone object to having this marrige?

?- I object!

Bulma- *gasp* Paris?!

Yamcha- We were supposed to get married! Not you and that monkey!

Audience- All the Saiyan adults booed as they thew stuff at Yamcha

Vegeta- *blasts Yamcha*

Yamcha- AHHHHHHHHH! *Pants is on fire*

Audience- *cheers as Yamcha runs around the room*

Ginyu Force- And so, Romeo and Juliet and ran away. Meanwhile, their families hated each other so much, that they got into war and killed each other. But, Romeo and Juliet lived happily ever after, The End.

Audience- *Cheers loudly *

King Vegeta said, "That was the best play i've ever seen!"

Bardock said, "That play had a good combination of romance and comedy,"

One proper man said, "That was the worst play I've ever seen!"

King Cold said, "Well too bad!"

Dr. Briefs said, "Our daughter is a good actor!"

Mrs. Brief cried, "That was so beautiful!"

All the actors walked on stage and took one big bow. Everyone was happy until-"NOOOOOO!"

Everyone looked at the girl that was walking on stage, "I steal your scripts and those idiots still love your play?! That's impossible! This is all your fault Bulma Briefs!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Why do you always blame everything on me? You're the one that stole our scripts, we just made up our own and made that play better,"

Maron ran to her and tried to tackle her, but Piccolo tripped her and she fell in Goku's pie.

"My pie!" Goku gasped.

Everyone was laughing at Maron.

She ran away crying.

17 ran after her saying, "Maron, wait!"

They all took one last bow as the curtians closed.

Next Time- The Last Field Trip

All I have to say is HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014!

Chapter 35: The Last Field Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Me: Vegeta, what does the scouter say on how many views this fic has?

Vegeta: It's over 9,000!

Me: What? Over 9,000?!

Chapter 36: The Last Field Trip

Today was the last field trip of the year.

Kids have been crying these past few days 'cause it's so close to the last day of school.

The Z Fighters were actually glad that it was so close to the end 'cause they basically hated school.

They were going to the water park.

Vegeta and Goku met up at the school at 8:00.

The bus wasn't going to be here for a while.

"Hi Vegeta!" Goku said.

"Kakarot," He acknowledged.

They then heard a voice. Krillin came screaming with an old lady chasing him.

"YOU GIVE ME BACK MY SANDWICH LITTLE BOY!" She yelled.

Krillin ran across the street and when the lady tried to, she got ran over.

"Phew," Krillin sweated as he walked up to the two boys.

About 10 min. later, most of the Z Fighters were there.

Frieza and his crew was picking on nerds, while Piccolo stood in the shadow.

The girls were arguing about who's swimsuit was best.

The bus finally arrived as they climbed on board.

On the bus, the teacher was talking about rules and safety.

Everyone ignored her as she kept talking. Cell was busy talking about a rumor (He always talks about rumors)

"I heard in the bottom of the pool, there was a pervert who lived there. He steals girl's swimsuits and makes a collection." Cell said.

All the girls gasped as their boyfriends growled.

"We'll get that pervert!" Bulma yelled.

"YEAH!" All the girls responded.

Vegeta was sleeping peacefully until-

"Hello, Bejita!" Cui teased.

Vegeta growled as he said "Drop dead Cui!"

Cui said, "You better watch out when you go to the pool Bejita!"

Vegeta was confused, "Why?"

Cui said, "There's a lifeguard there that hate little kids. He'll mess with anybody!"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he said, "Go away Cui!"

Cui rolled his eyes as he jumped to his seat.

"Cui! Stop switching seats!" One female teacher yelled.

Cui yelled back, "I'll do it if you stop being a b****!"

Everyone laughed at the poor teacher.

They arrived at the water park and they all ran out.

"Come back here!" all the teachers yelled.

They ignored them as they went to the giant pool area.

"Go to the little kid's pool!" They yelled.

The kids still ignored them as they went to the 20 ft diving board and the 30 ft slide.

They separated they went to different slides.

Goku said, "Hey Vegeta! Wanna go the the slide of destruction with me and Chi-Chi?"

Vegeta smirked as he said, "Ok, Kakarot! Girl, let's go!" he said as he grabbed Bulma's arm.

Bulma didn't move an inch.

"Girl, what is wrong with you?!" He demanded.

Bulma shook her head as she said, "I don't wanna go all the way up there!"

"Why?" Vegeta demanded.

"It's too high!" She stated.

Goku said, "You're afraid of big scary rides?"

Bulma nodded.

Chi-Chi said, "Well we need to get rid of your fear!"

They dragged her to the long line of people.

"D***!" Vegeta cursed, "These fools are in the way!"

So Vegeta blasted their way to the front.

They came across a mean looking lifeguard.

"Hey! You're too little to be in this ride!" he stated.

Vegeta growled, "Let us through or you die motherf*****!"

The lifeguard was unfazed, "You got a big mouth for such a little guy! Where are you're parent or guardian?!" He demanded.

"Right here!" Mr. Dicken, Mrs. Skinner, The principal, and the vice principal said.

They grabbed the four kindergarteners and said, "You're supposed to be in the little kid's pool!"

Bulma glared at them, Chi-Chi was considering to bring out her frying pan, Goku was confused, and Vegeta was struggling out of their grip.

They carried them to the little kid's pool and put them behind the protective fence.

All the kindergarteners were there.

"We're trapped!" Vegeta yelled.

Piccolo said, "It's no use,"

Tarble said, "We tried everything and it didn't work!"

"This isn't a field trip," Goku said.

That's when, the mean lifeguard came over, "Having fun?" He teased.

Vegeta glared at him, "You can say whatever you think, but we will get out of here!"

The lifeguard chuckled as he walked away.

Frieza said, "All I wanted was to dive off the giant diving board..."

Vegeta said "I got an idea! Girl, do you have any capsules?"

Bulma got out one and handed it to Vegeta. He then capsulized the fence.

"Now, let's tie up the teachers!" Vegeta commanded.

A few minutes later, screaming teachers could be heard trapped in the kid's pool.

The kids went to their affairs again and Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and Chi-Chi went to the giant slide.

The lifeguard was looking very mad.

The lifeguard said, "I told you already, you can't go on the slide!"

Bulma was getting tired of this.

She walked up to him and said, "You're a bigger jerk than Vegeta! Why can't you just let us in the ride and we can leave you alone!" (Notice, this guy has mental issues. He also has anger management. He also takes a lot of steroids. The next couple of sentences are very cruel)

The lifeguard was extremely angry now. He yelled, "YOU S***HEADS ARE TOO SHORT TO GO ON THE SLIDE! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" He yelled as he pushed Bulma.

Bulma was about to fall down the long steps until Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

His eyes narrowed at the lifeguard. "So, you like pushing little girls do ya?!" Vegeta barked.

The lifeguard was getting scared of the little boy with the flame hair.

His eyes were turning blue and his hair was turning yellow.

He charged at him and punched the lifeguard out of the slide-base thingy where the top of the slide is at.

He fell 30 ft and he wasn't seen anymore.

Goku looked below.

"Why didn't you just push him out of the way?" he asked.

Vegeta snorted, "He was annoying me too much! So I decided to end his life,"

Chi-Chi was clinging on to Goku, shocked at what happened.

Vegeta turned back to base form and said, "Girl, time to face your fears,"

She slowly walked towards the slide.

Water was running through it and they could see everyone at the bottom.

She glomped onto Vegeta and said, "Can you slide down with me?"

Vegeta sighed as he said, "Fine!"

He sat on the base, with Bulma glomping him on his lap. He pushed as he started to slide down and the speed accelerated.

"Hey.." Bulma said "This isn't so bad!"

Vegeta almost chuckled.

He was sliding down in his own pace. If she was the one sliding down by herself, then she would be screaming at how fast the ride really was.

A couple minutes later, they made it.

Bulma yelled, "I MADE IT! I MADE IT!" as she jumped up and down.

She hugged Vegeta as she said, "Thank you so much Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked and said, "There's only one thing we need to do!"

All the kindergarteners circled the pool.

They were going to find the pervert, then beat him.

They put a female teacher in the water for bait. Then the woman started screaming.

Piccolo dived in the water and brought back-

"MASTER ROSHI?!" They all yelled.

Master Roshi chuckled nervously as they looked at him with disgust.

"Hiya, kids!...Heh heh...why don't you let your old master through..." He said.

All the females started to beat him up.

"OW! HEY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He yelled.

At the end of the day, The students knocked out the teachers, and flew back to the school.

They dropped them off (literally) at the school, and flew home, ready for the next day.

Next Time- Graduation Rehearsal

Chapter 36: Graduation Rehearsal

Disclaimer: I don't own Db, Dbz, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Me: Vegeta, what does the scouter say on how many views this fic has?

Vegeta: It's over 9,000!

Me: What? Over 9,000?!

Chapter 38: Graduation Rehearsal

Today was June 2nd. The second to last day of school. Everyone was celebrating and having fun. Mr. Dicken called everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone. You may all know that you are taking a big step to grade school."

The whole class cheered.

"But!" Mr. Dicken interrupted.

Cell called out, "He just said butt!" and everyone busted out laughing.

Mr. Dicken continued, "You'll have to face new challenges like, homework, responsibility, tests, and no playtime."

Everyone gasped. "WHAT?!" They yelled.

Mr. Dicken said, "You only get recess and you have to learn math, reading, social studies, sci-"

"BORING!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone cracked up laughing. Bulma slapped the back of Vegeta's head.

"Anyway, you better savor the moments of no work and summer 'cause it'll all go away when you're in first grade."

Everyone groaned.

Teachers were always fun killers. Vegeta walked up to Mr. Dicken. Just then, the principal entered the classroom.

"I have a younger sister that's going to come here next year. And if you do anything to displease her, I will not hesitate to kill you..." Vegeta threatened.

Mr. Dicken gulped while the principal screamed, "YOU HAVE A YOUNGER SISTER?!"

Vegeta smirked and nodded as he said, "Yep, and she's just like me."

The principal fainted as Mr. Dicken shivered in fear.

"Ok," Mr. Dicken said when the kids were settled, "We have one more new student,"

Everyone groaned.

Frieza yelled, "Don't we have enough people already?! It's the end of the f****** year!"

Mr. Dicken said, "His parents paid us $7,000 to enroll him. Anyway, his name is Taleem"

Taleem walked in the classroom, "Why is this classroom so full?" He asked.

Mr. Dicken said, "I have no idea,"

Goku sensed his power level Goku said, "He's a bit more powerful than Krillin,"

Krillin said, "At least i'm more powerful than Yamcha,"

Piccolo said, "Everyone's more powerful than Yamcha,"

Frieza walked up to Taleem and said, "Do you want to join my group of defeating that idiot right there?"

He pointed towards Goku. *Insert a stupid look on Goku's face*.

"No" He declined.

"Why not?!" Frieza demanded.

"I don't want to work with someone who is gay," Taleem said.

"Haha I knew it!" Vegeta said.

Frieza was shocked, "I am not gay!" He protested.

"Oh yeah," Taleem challenged. "Why do you have purple lipstick?"

For once Frieza was actually silent.

"Well?" Vegeta said.

"SHUT UP!" Frieza yelled while running to the bathroom. Everyone was cracking up laughing.

"I can get used to you," Vegeta smirked.

Goku said, "I can tell you about everyone! I'm Goku, the short guy with the flame hair is Vegeta. The shorter guy with the flame hair is his brother Tarble."

Taleem nodded.

Goku continued, "The green guy is Piccolo, the guy with the three eyes is Tien, and the bald guy with the six dots is my friend Krillin"

"Why are they all bald?" Taleem asked.

"Nobody likes to talk about it" Goku said. "The guys that are doing funny poses are the Ginyu Force,"

Taleem asked, "What about the people that are bullying nerds?"

Goku said, "That's Freiza's group with Dododria, Zarbon, Bojack, Frieza, and Brolly."

"Who's Brolly?" asked Taleem.

Goku said, "Brolly's the bully that hates me. We were born at the same hospital and he hated me ever since,"

Taleem was shocked, "Wow," he said.

"Turles is the guy that looks like me, Buu is the pink thing, and Mr. Satan is the afro guy that brags about everything." Goku said.

Taleem said, "What about the girls?"

Goku thought for a second before he said, "The girl with the blue hair is Bulma. She was my first friend. Her boyfriend is Vegeta. He's extremely protective of her so don't mess with her."

Just to prove his point, some nerd accidently bumped into Bulma.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" the nerd stuttered.

Vegeta saw what happened and tackled the nerd.

He started beating him and and gave him a wedgie.

"Say you're sorry!" He demanded.

"I'm-I'm sorry!' the nerd stuttered.

Vegeta punched him one more time, "Like..you...mean..it.." He growled.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled.

Vegeta kicked him out of the classroom window.

"Don't you dare yell at her!" He screamed as he flew out the window after him.

Taleem's eyes were wide, "Wow," He said.

Goku said "Yep! The girl that dyed her hair blue is Maron. She's a dummy and her boyfriend's 17 so don't make any moves on her. The girl with the purple hair is Launch. When she sneezes-"

Just then Launch sneezed, "ACHOO!"

"TAKE COVER!" Goku yelled as he pulled Taleem under a desk.

Her hair turned blonde and her gun suddenly appeared.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" She yelled as she shot bullets everywhere.

Everyone dived and were barely hit by bullets. Launch sneezed again and turned back to normal. Everyone calmed down and continued doing what they were doing.

"What. Just. Happened?" Taleem asked.

Goku shrugged, "That always happens. Anyway her boyfriend is Tien. The girl with the blue skin is Zangya. She used to date Krillin but, now she's dating Bojack."

Taleem was still shocked of how this classroom is insane.

Goku said, "That's my girlfriend Chi-Chi. She's kinda crazy, but she cooks wonderfully!" Goku said as he scratched the back of his head.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Taleem and Goku winced at the sound of her voice. Chi-Chi walked up to Goku and hit him with a frying pan.

Chi-Chi yelled, "Goku! You're supposed to be working on your worksheet!"

Goku said, "But I was trying to introduce everyone to Taleem," He protested.

Chi-Chi said, "You have five minutes..." as she glared at him and walked away.

Taleem said, "THAT is your girlfriend?!"

Goku chuckled as he said, "Yup!"

Taleem rubbed his head and said "I'm confused..."

Goku said, "The girl with the blonde hair is 18. She's an android. Her brother is 17 and her boyfriend is Krillin. The two girls with Maron is Jessica and Carrie. They're just minions of Maron. The girl with the orange hair is Princess Snake. She can turn into a real snake!"

"Amazing..." Taleem said.

If you love Yamcha as much as I love Vegeta (Which is a lot) I suggest you skip to the next chapter

"And that girl is Mai. Her boyfriend is Yamcha." Taleem looked at Mai. She was the most prettiest girl he's ever seen.

He ignored Goku's chattering and walked up to Mai. Mai noticed him and blushed. 'He's pretty cute...wait a minute! I have Yamcha!' she thought.

"Hello, I'm Taleem" He greeted as she blushed.

"I-I'm Mai," She stuttered.

He held her hand as he said, "It would be an honor to be your boyfriend.."

Mai blushed even harder. Tien chuckled as he looked at them.

"Hey Yamcha," He called.

Yamcha was flirting with a girl when he heard Tien call his name.

He walked over to Tien and said "What?"

Tien smiled as he said, "It seems like your bashing streak is back to normal,"

Yamcha was confused,"What do you mean?!"

Tien pointed toward Taleem and Mai. Yamcha was shocked that they were holding hands and giggling.

He walked up to Mai and said, "You slut! I am your boyfriend! What is wrong with you?!" He yelled.

A crowd was forming around them.

Taleem stood behind Mai and said, "Oh really cause I saw you flirting with another girl and you looked like you were having fun." Everyone gasped.

Yamcha said, "It's not my fault!"

Taleem said, "It's always you're fault and guess what? Nobody cares!"

Yamcha said, "Everyone cares about me!"

Taleem scoffed, "Oh yeah? Raise your hand if you even like Yamcha?"

Everyone didn't raise their hand. Even the teacher didn't his hand.

Yamcha said, "I'm going to kill you Taleem!" and ran to him and tried to tackle him, but Piccolo tripped him and he fell in Goku's pie.

"My pie!" Goku gasped.

Bulma said, "That's the exact thing that happened to Maron!"

Yamcha ran to the bathroom crying as everyone was laughing at him.

The teacher said, "It's time for you're graduation rehearsal, let's go to the gym,"

Everyone ran to the gym. It had a stage with chairs set up for the parents.

The principal said, "No parents are here until tomorrow. Right now, it's just practice. The preschoolers are here, so they can know what happens next year,"

Vegeta searched the preschoolers for his sister. He finally saw her and waved. Celeria smiled and waved back.

Turles whispered to Vegeta, "You're sister's kinda cute,"

Vegeta glared at him and said, "You shall not date her until she's six!"

Turles said, "So I can date her?"

Vegeta said, "Out of anyone in the world, I rather have her date you,"

Turles said, "I'll take care of her,"

Vegeta said, "You better or I'll kill you. You still can't date her until she's six,"

Turles nodded. The adults handed out everyone graduation gowns.

"You have to wear this tomorrow," Mr. Dicken said.

Everyone nodded as they took the gowns. Mrs. Skinner started getting emotional.

"I-I can't wait to never see them again!" she cried. Mr. Dicken nodded.

I'm sorry, but I can't stand not bashing Yamcha. Also if you love Yamcha and want to complain below, then you are too stupid to heed the warning in my summary. Also the OC Taleem came from my good friend, mranime23. Also even though the school year's about to be over next chapter, I plan on them having the summer based on the Buu Saga, even though the tournament won't be ruined by Vegeta.

Next Time- Kindergarten Graduation and Summer Plans

Chapter 37: Kindergarten Graduation Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own Db, Dbz, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Me: Vegeta, what does the scouter say on how many views this fic has?

Vegeta: It's over 9,000!

Me: What? Over 9,000?!

I'm going to start the World Tournament saga next chapter. Sorry if this is a little short. Also I noticed that they're less reviews, so i'm setting up a new goal of 200 reviews. I'll post next chapter if I get 5+ reviews.

Chapter 39: Kindergarten Graduation Ceremony

Today was the final day of school. The kids were actually glad that they'll be leaving kindergarten.

Mr. Dicken said, "Since today is the last day of school, I want everyone to say your plans for the summer,"

All the kids gathered in a group, telling each other their plans.

Goku said, "I'm going to be in the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

Vegeta said, "I'm going to be in it too, against Kakarot!"

Piccolo said, "I'll probably be in it..."

Bulma said, "After the tournament, I'm going to be searching for the Dragon Balls."

Krillin said, "I'm going to be in the tournament too!"

Chi-Chi said, "I'll be in summer school with Goku to get an extra step into First Grade,"

Goku whined, "But, I don't wanna go to summer school!"

Chi-Chi yelled, "You almost got into preschool if it wasn't for Bulma, so you're going to summer school!"

Frieza said, "I'll be in the tournament to destroy Goku!"

Brolly said, "KAKARROT!"

18 said, "17 and I's going to be in the tournament,"

Tarble said, "I'll just wait three more years for the next tournament,"

Cell said, "I'll be in the tournament too!"

Maron said, "While you losers will be fighting, I'll be in a tropical vacation to Hawaii!"

Yamcha said, "I'll be in the tournament too, and I'll win and be champion!"

Everyone busted out laughing.

"That was too funny!" Piccolo said.

Mr. Dicken was hungry, so he called out, "Lunch Time!" Everyone ran to the cafeteria. When they got there, the fifth graders were having their graduation.

"I wish I was in fifth grade so I can get out of this school!" Vegets said.

"They're lucky!" Cell whined.

All the fifth graders cheered when they were finished.

"We get to get out of this f***** school!" One of them yelled.

'"Hallelujah!" Another shouted.

"Free at last! Free at last!" One sang.

The kindergarteners started eating.

"Are we really going to be stuck here for the next five years?" Bulma asked.

18 nodded as she picked her food.

"At least we finished one year," Goku said trying to cheer them up.

They all nodded as they had small smiles on their faces.

Cell said, "And maybe next year wouldn't be so crazy,"

Everyone looked at Cell with frowns.

"Do you remember what happened last year and the year before that?!" Vegeta questioned.

"What did happen?" Taleem asked.

Piccolo said, " You'll learn later.."

The principal walked to their table and sat down.

"I can't believe I have five more years with you guys" He said.

All the kindergarteners glared at him.

"I hope you guys behave in the future," the principal said.

Vegeta said," We all know that we're never going to change"

The pricipal said, "I can't wait to put you into detention!" as he left.

After luch was graduation. All the parents were there and the kids were standing on a stage. The principal started speaking.

"This class...was the worst class i've ever had. They always broke my stuff..and they barely collapsed my school lots of times. And now, I hate to to say this, but this class has officially graduated kindergarten!" The principal finished.

Everyone cheered, while all the kids threw their caps in the air.

At the party (At CC) Everyone was having fun and eating food. The kindergarteners were in their secret hideout and were dicussing the tournament.

"We might not see each other for a couple of weeks.." Goku said.

Piccolo said, "We'll be able to have time to train before the tournament,"

Vegeta said "Tarble, Celeria, and I's going to stay at Bulma's using the GR."

Krillin said, "Me and Goku's going to train at Master Roshi's."

17 said, "Me and 18's going to train with Dr. Gero."

Frieza said, "Me and my buddies are going away for a while to train."

Just then, their parents called for them to leave.

"Until the tournament..." Goku said.

They all nodded as they went home, preparing for training the next day.

Next Time- Preparing for the World Tournament!

Chapter 38: Prepare for the World Tournament!

Disclaimer: I don't own Db, Dbz, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Me: Vegeta, what does the scouter say on how many views this fic has?

Vegeta: It's over 9,000!

Me: What? Over 9,000?

Chapter 40: Prepare for the World Tournament!

I have a few issues I need to clear out:

With the MaixYamcha, I thought that he should get his bashing streak back, so I broke him up with her. They may get back together in the future though. I'll probably add him a girlfriend though, juat review me your opinion. Also, i'm not going to add anymore characters until Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade, since these are the summer chapters. Also, not to long from now, i'll be finished with this fic and i'll immediately post the prologue of the first grade fic.

Also not to be mean, but the kids are SIX! SIX! Not 14, not 15, they're 6. I don't want no six year old, seducing another six year old into cheating on their six year old boyfriend. That's only for high school. Even though, they're smart for their age, they're still innocent. Basically, I love B/V and a KINDERGARTEN fic is not going to turn into some high school drama fic. Also, this fic is for humor. I also hate drama 'cause it's unnecessary. If you want drama about Bulma and Vegeta, then look for a high school fic about Y/B. I'm not going to flame these following couples: V/B, G/CC, K/18 , T/G.

With the TaleemxLaunch thing, I don't know what the f*** people are talking about. I just got a request to add him in the fic with Mai, so i'm doing it until further notice.

Next Chapter's going to be longer. Also I will make a female villain in the first grade fic. (I don't know who, so people could review suggestions) Also the next chapter's the tournament.

Today was the first day of their training. It started with Vegeta, Tarble, and Celeria:

They were currently training in the GR. Vegeta was doing series of push ups and sit ups.

"576...577...578...579" He groaned.

Tarble asked Vegeta, "How can you do that in 200 Gs?!"

Vegeta smirked as he said, "I usually train at 500 Gs,"

Tarble was shocked ,"How often do you train in here?"

Vegeta replied, "Usually after school. Now get back to training!" He commanded.

Tarble got back to punching an invisible enemy. Celeria was busy punching and kicking an invisible foe.

"Celeria!" Vegeta called.

Celeria walked towards Vegeta. "What?!" she asked.

Vegeta said, "Sit on my back as I do my push ups,"

Celeria sat on his back as he started doing push ups. Suddenly, the screen panel turned on as Bulma's face showed.

"My mom said that it was lunch time," she said.

Vegeta shut off the gravity as the three Saiyans ran into the building.

Meanwhile, Goku was training with Krillin at the Kame House.

"Haa!" yelled Goku as he punched Krillin in the face.

Krillin fell down as he was almost knocked out.

"You should've DOOOOOODGE!" Piccolo yelled in the background.

Goku said, "Piccolo's right, you should've dodged Krillin,"

Krillin said, "You think I know that?!"

"No..Then you would've dodged," Goku said.

Krillin slapped his head as they continued fighting.

While Goku and Krillin were fighting, 17 and 18 were training. 18 sent a volley of blasts at 17, while 17 dodged and blocked her blasts. Suddenly, they heard a voice say, "DOOOOOOODGE!" in the background.

"Piccolo?" 18 guessed.

17 nodded as they continued fighting.

"You're getting weak 18, maybe it's because you've been spending too much time with baldy," 17 said as he got a punch in 18.

18 kicked 17 into the giant rocks as she retorted, "You're getting weak 17, maybe it's because you've been spending too much time with Moron,"

"Uuugghhh..." 17 groaned.

"You should've DOOOOOOODGE!" Piccolo yelled in the background.

Meanwhile, Frieza was in space with Brolly, Bojack, Zarbon, and Dodoria.

"All of you needed to dodge!" Frieza chastised.

Zarbon and Dodoria were actually scared of what Frieza was about to do.

"Brolly, get Dodoria and Bojack...get Zarbon," Frieza commanded.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly yelled.

"Yarrg, I'm Bojack the Pirate!" Bojack yelled.

Frieza said, "Just get them!"

Bojack and Brolly charged at Dodoria and Zarbon.

"Oh s***..." Dodoria and Zarbon muttered as they saw Bojack and Brolly charging towards them.

Back on Earth, Maron was in Hawaii, but she wasn't having fun. She was busy seving people in Hawaii. She didn't have the money to get a suite, so she had to pay it out by working there.

"Hey lady!" a rude customer said.

Maron forced a smile on her face as she said, "Yes, sir?"

The man was extremely fat and said, "Massage my feet and back," as he rolled over.

Maron almost threw up looking at the rolls on his back.

"Well?! Get on with it!" The man yelled.

The manager said, "You better give him a massage, or you're going into toilet duty!"

Maron almost cried as she started massaging the inside of his rolls.

Mr. Satan and Buu was in a interview on TV.

"Hercule, we've heard that a group called 'Earth's Special Forces' are joining the World Martial Arts Tournament. How do you feel about facing them"

. Hercule's face turned pale at the name 'Earth's Special Forces'

He put on a fake laugh, saying "They're just a bunch of fakes that use magic tricks! I can take 'em down anytime! Heh...heh..heh...(help?!).."

The audience cheered as they chanted, "Satan! Satan! Satan! Satan!..."

Hercule put on a mighty laugh as they cheered him on.

"When is Buu getting ice cream?" Buu asked.

Hercule said, "Later, Buu..."

Buu was getting angry, but he kept it to himself.

Tien was fighting against his new friend, Chiaotzu.

Tien said, "Are you fighting in the World Tournament?"

Chiaotzu said, "I don't know..probably not,"

Tien was surprised, "Why?" he asked.

While they were fighting, Tien accidentally punched Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu flew to a boulder and smashed through it. "

"Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled as he rushed toward his aid.

"DOOOOOOOODGE!" Piccolo yelled in the background.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was in the mall, flirting with girls. Yamcha saw a pretty looking girl and walked up to her.

"Heeeyy gorgeous," Yamcha greeted. The girl turned around and it was a dwarf guy.

"WHAT ARE YOU, GAY?!" He yelled as he started beating up Yamcha.

"HELP!" He yelled as he was getting beat up.

People walked past him, ignoring the little boy that was getting beat up. Even a police officer walked by them and didn't stop.

"ANYONE...HELP!" Yamcha yelled as the dwarf guy kept on kicking and punching him.

"Why...didn't...you...DOOOOOOODGE!" Piccolo yelled in the background.

Yes, I got that from TFS. Also, the next chapter will be in 5+ reviews.

Next Time- Let the World Martial Arts Tournament Begin!

Chapter 39: The World Martial Arts Tournament Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Db, Dbz, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Me: Vegeta, what does the scouter say on how many views this fic has?

Vegeta: It's over 9,000!

Me: What? Over 9,000?!

Chapter 41: Let the World Martial Arts Tournament Begin!

Rules:

1)No Killing

2)If a person gets knocked out to the count of ten, they're out

3)No groin hitting or poking eyes

4) Ring-outs are allowed

5) If both gets knocked out, it's a draw (Unless against a champion, the one who stands up and say ''I'm the Champion" is declared the winner.

Today was the day of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Everyone was excited as they were cheering and screaming.

"Welcome to the World Martial Arts Tournament!" The announcer spoke.

"Where we see the world's greatest fighters unite in battle!"He continued.

"Who will be champion this year?!" He asked. The crowd was roaring.

The fighters in the Junior Division were gathered in the backroom.

"I hate that announcer!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why?" asked Celeria.

"He's just so fu-freaking annoying!" (Vegeta doesn't want to get in trouble by his dad if she hears him cursing)

Celeria said, "Look! There's Kakawot!" when she spotted him.

Vegeta led Celeria towards Goku and said, "Kakarot,"

"Hi Vegeta!" Goku greeted.

Piccolo, Krillin, 18, 17, Frieza, Cell, Brolly, Bojack, Tien, and Yamcha showed up.

"Time to win!" Frieza gloated. Everyone glared at him.

Piccolo said, "All we have to do is get rid of the weaklings, a.k.a Yamcha, and one of us will win."

Yamcha said, "Hey! I can win the tournament!"

Everyone stood there for a second.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed. Even Celeria was laughing and she didn't even know Yamcha.

Yamcha backed away as he said, "You'll see! You'll all see!"

While he was backing away, someone opened the door and Yamcha got smahed when the door hit him.

"Uhhhh..." the referee said. "You may go out now..." he said before closing the door.

After preliminaries, these 16 people made it to the tournament:

1) Goku

2) Vegeta

3) Piccolo

4) Celeria

5) Hercule

6) Frieza

7) Buu

8) Krillin

9) Cell

10) Brolly

11) 18

12) 17

13) Yamcha

14) Hercule

15) Tien

16) Bojack

The announcer said, "After we take a break, we'll figure out who will be fighting who!"

The crowd cheered as the fighters went to the dining room.

Goku, Vegeta, Brolly, Celeria, and Tarble was pigging out with the food. Bulma and Chi-Chi blushed from embarrassment.

"CAN'T YOU FOUR JUST EAT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!" Chi-Chi screamed.

The Saiyans looked at Chi-Chi and cocked their heads, Chi-Chi just slapped her head as they continued eating.

The announcer spoke into the microphone, "First round's Krillin and 17!"

Krillin had a pale face while 17 smirked evilly at him.

18 grabbed 17's shirt and said, "You better not kill my boyfriend!"

17 said, "Fine...I just toss him out of the ring,"

Vegeta smirked as he said, "I can't wait to see Baldy get his a-butt kicked,"

Celeria said, "Me too, I want to see Bawldy get bweat up!"

Bulma said, "That's rude..."

Vegeta said, "Come on, Girl...you want to see his butt kicked too, do ya?"

Bulma smiled as she said, "I do, even though it's mean,"

"17 is an android built by Dr. Gero! He is a talented fighter! Krillin, trained by Master Roshi. He is also a very talented fighter!" The Announcer said.

The crowd cheered for the two boys.

"Now, let's begin!" The Announcer yelled.

17 vs. Krillin

Krillin stood on shaky legs as 17 walked towards Krillin.

"I always wanted to beat you up..." 17 said as he picked up Krillin.

Krillin stuttered as he said, "P-p-please d-don't k-kill m-m-m-me..."

17 raised his fist as Krillin flinched, waiting for the pain. 17 then tossed Krillin out of the ring.

"Krillin's lost by Ring Out!" The announcer yelled.

17 said, "Too easy.."

The announcer said, "17's the winner!" as the crowd cheered.

Krillin blushed as he got up and walked to where his friends were.

"You didn't even fight Krillin!" Goku said.

Krillin said, "I just didn't want 18 to get angry at me..."

Vegeta and Celeria were cracking up laughing.

"You were so scared Baldy!" Vegeta snickered.

Celeria said, "Yea you wewe a bwig scawedy cat!"

18 said, "Why didn't you hit him?!"

Krillin said, "I didn't want you to get mad..."

"That is no reason to NOT win.." 18 stated.

Suddenly the Announcer spoke into the microphone, "Next Match! Goku vs. Brolly!"

Goku vs. Brolly

Goku smiled as he got ready.

"Good luck Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as he ran to the ring.

"Goku, a powerful warrior and the son of former champion, Bardock!" The announcer said.

The crowed roared as they saw Goku.

"And Brolly, a great warrior who has a huge temper!"

The crowd cheered for Brolly.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly yelled as he powered up to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Goku powered up to SSJ3 and they started charging at each other.

"Begin!" The Announcer yelled.

Goku and Brolly shared a fury of punches as they moved faster than the human eye.

"Woah, they're moving at an incredible speed!" The announcer yelled.

Vegeta yelled from the back, "JUST BE QUIET AND LET US WATCH THE FIGHT!"

The Announcer shut right up. Brolly and Goku were at even match, when Goku powered up even more.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!" Screamed Goku as he released his attack.

Brolly started to block it, until Goku put more power into it. Brolly's control slipped as the attack blasted him full force.

"KAKARROT!" Brolly yelled as he was damaged by the attack.

By the time Goku was finished, the dust went away and Brolly was knocked out.

"Goku wins!" The announcer yelled as everyone cheered.

Goku smiled as he went back into the lockeroom. Everyone congratulated Goku on his win as the announcer spoke,

"Next Match! Vegeta vs. Frieza!"

Vegeta vs. Frieza

Vegeta smirked as he looked at Frieza.

"Y-you aren't turning Super Saiyan are you?!" Frieza demanded.

Vegeta smirked even wider, that caused Frieza to shudder with fear. Before Vegeta got a chance to go out, Bulma walked up towards him.

"What do you want girl?!" He demanded.

"You have to give me my Veggie-Hug" Bulma said.

Vegeta said, "Do I have too?"

Bulma nodded as she hugged him.

He smirked and said, "That's enough, I gotta kill Frieza,' as he walked towards the ring.

"Prince Vegeta, son of former champion, King Vegeta! He is a powerful warrior with awesome hair!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered as Vegeta stood with his arms crossed.

"Frieza, son of Former Champion, King Cold. Good warrior with purple lipstick." The announcer continued.

Frieza stood in his stance, but he was shaking inside.

"Begin!" The announcer shouted as they charged at each other.

Frieza quickly turned into his 100% Full Power Form, while Vegeta turned Super Saiyan. They started taking punch for punch and dodging each other's attacks. Vegeta got a punch in Frieza and it barely made him get out of the ring.

"DOOOOOOOODGE!" Yelled Piccolo.

"Shut up!" Yelled Frieza as he charged towards Vegeta.

They continued fighting until Frieza said, "Prepare to lose, Saiyan!" as he charged his Death Beam attack.

"Death Beam!" Frieza yelled as he launched his attack.

"FINAL FLASHHH!" Vegeta yelled as his attack overpowered Frieza's and it blasted him outside of the ring.

"Vegeta won the match!" the announcer shouted.

The crowd cheered as Vegeta walked to the lockeroom.

Hercule vs. Taleem.

Hercule knew how strong Taleem was. He actually feared him sometimes.

"Hey...i'll pay you 8 thousand dollars if you let me win.

Taleem grinned at the sight of 8K. He nodded as they shook on it.

"Hercule vs. Taleem!" the announcer said.

Hercule put a fake punch on Taleem.

Taleem shot a ki blast on his abs and said, "WHY AM I SO WEAK?! THE GREAT POWER OF HERCULE, OVERCAME ME!" He screamed as he dropped dead on the floor.

The crowd cheered as Hercule raised his hands in Victory.

Celeria vs. Cell:

Vegeta said, "Make sure you kick Cell's butt extra hard for me,"

Celeria nodded as she ran to the ring.

"The 4.75 year old daughter of King Vegeta!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered as Celeria took her stance. "And the bug-man, Cell!" The announcer said. The people cheered as Cell got into his fighting stance.

"Begin!" The announcer yelled.

They charged at each other and started blasting attacks at each other. Celeria dodged his punch and kicked his back. Cell flew towards the ground, until he stopped himself. They began punching and using every trick they know to knock each other out of the ring. Celeria's ki went up as she powered an attack. this, and prepared as well. They released their attacks and it vlashed ad one thried to over power the other. Celeria gave her attack a final boost as she brought Cell out of the ring.

"Im...impossible!" Cell said.

"Celeria smiled as she said, "I'm more powewful than you, so fwace it!"

"Celeria wins!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered as she stood over Cell and kicked his butt (literally). She walked into the lockeroom, where everyone was congratulating her.A coulple of rounds later, Piccolo, Tien, Bojack, and Buu lost the tournament.

Hercule vs. Yamcha

They stood in their fighting stances as they began fighting. Hercule punched Yamcha first. Much to everyone's surprise, Yamcha actually cried out of pain and his nose bled.

"Did he actually get punched by HERCULE?!" Goku said shocked.

Hercule then karate kicked Yamcha to a wall.

"Owwwww!" he groaned.

"His power level does seem lower then the last time we saw him.." Piccolo said.

Everyone was laughing at Yamcha as Hercule was beating him up. Yamcha screamed in pain as Hercule kicked Yamcha where the sun doesn't shine.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY DRAGON BALLS! He screamed.

Hercule gave mighty laugh as he said, "Now...for the HERCULE BOMB!" as he jumped high in the in the air.

He curled himself into a ball and landed straight for Yamcha.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yamcha screamed as he tried to get landed on Yamcha's body, internally crushing is spin, his neck, and is legs.

When he screamed in pain, it sounded so bad, that it sounded like a combination of a baby's cry and a screaming girl. People were laughing so hard and cheering for Hercule.

"Satan! Satan! Satan!" they chanted.

The Z Fighters were enjoying the little show.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Vegeta laughed.

Bulma giggled as she said, "Vegeta! I've never seen you laugh so much before!"

Vegeta said, "I can't help it! It's too funny!"

It was a while later, everyone could calm down again. The ambulance took Yamcha to the hospital (Not without laughing at him). They went through another round, until it was Vegeta vs. Goku

Vegeta vs. Goku

The boys stood in theie fighting stance as they started to attack each other.

"Haa!" Vegeta yelled as he punched Goku in the face.

"DOOOOOOOOODGEE!" Piccolo yelled.

They started meeting blows for blows. They finally decided it was enough and transformed. They were both Super Saiyan as they continued the battle.

"Go Vegeta!" Bulma cheered.

Chi-Chi said, "What do you mean, Vegeta? Goku's going to win!"

Bulma glared at Chi-Chi and said ,"No Vegeta 's going to kick Goku's a-butt!" (Celeria was nearby, so she couldn't curse)

They both glared at each otheras tension went high. Vegeta dodged Goku's attacks and ssnt one of his own. Goku slapped the attack awayas they prepared their final attack.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAA!" Goku screamed as he released his attack.

"Galick...Gun...FIRE!" Vegeta screamed as he released his counterattack.

Their attacks clashed as they struggled to outpower the other. Their attacks were too much to bear, and it exploded. It flew Goku and Vegeta back. When the dust cleared, Goku and Vegeta were found BOTH out of the ring.

"Uhhh...Since both are out of the ring, thag means they're both disqualified. Meaning the champion match is between Celeria and Hercule!" the announcer announced.

The crowd cheered as Goku and Vegeta got up.

"I didn't like this stupid tournament anyway.." grumbled Vegeta.

"It's ok, Vegeta.." Goku comforted.

Vegeta slapped Goku's hand away. "I don't need your pity!" He yelled.

When, theh returned to the lockeroom, theh saw Bulma and Chi-Chi in a heated arguement.

"Vegeta is much better than Goku!" Bulma yelled.

Chi-Chi yelled, "No, Goku's better!"

Vegeta and Goku blushed as they stepped slowly away from the arguing girls.

Celeria vs. Hercule

It was the final match and the easiest.

"You may begin!" The announcer yelled

As Hercule was about to attack Celeria but then, she blasted his clothes.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hercule screamed as he ran off the ring to stop-drop-and roll.

"Uhhh...Hercule?" the announcer asked.

Hercule put on a smiling face and said, "I was joking! I didn't want to crush a little girl's dream..." he lied.

Surprisingly, the audience actually BELIEVED him.

"Because of Hercule's generosity, Celeria is the new champion. In three more years, who will be champion next time?!" The announcer said.

Everyone cheered at the 4.75 year old that suddenly became champion.

"She will be a good champion. I still can't believe it wasn't me!," Vegeta said.

Goku said, "Don't worry! There's always three more years!"

Vegets slapped his forehead. Vegeta wasn't jealous, he was actually proud of her ,but it was hard to believe a 4.75 year old can be a champion. He smirked as he went to the crowd to take his sister home.

Next Time- Buu's Fury! Enter Majin Vegeta!

Chapter 40: Buu's Fury! Enter Majin Vegeta!

Disclaimer: I don't own Db, Dbz, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Me: Vegeta, what does the scouter say on how many views this fic has?

Vegeta: It's over 9,000!

Me: What? Over 9,000?!

Chapter 42: Buu's Fury! Enter Majin Vegeta!

"We're here at West City, where a monster is destroying everything!" Barbra said. "If only a hero will come and stop this madness!" She said.

"Haa!" yelled Celible as it punched Super Buu.

Super Buu growled as he saw Celza teasing him by smacking his butt.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Yelled Super Buu as he powered up.

His skin fell off his body and attached to Celible. Celible tried to stuggle, but it was useless. When the transformation was complete, Buu had the fusion vest of Celible and glared at Celza. Celza screamed as he started running away, with Buu chasing him.

Meanwhile...

Majin Vegeta was flying Bulma towards their spaceship.

"Don't worry my sweet Bulma. We will conquer the universe together with our love, and when we get older, we shall name our kids out of underwear..." He said.

Bulma sighed dreamily as she said, "You have such a way with words..."

Goku and Piccolo then caught up with them and confronted them.

"Vegeta! What happened to you?!" Goku said.

Majin Vegeta said, "Get out of my way, Kakarot! I have no business with you.."

Piccolo said, "Bulma! Snap him out of it!"

Bulma said, "No way, Jose! He's better this way. He's more dreamy and perfect..."

Goku said, "How are we going to stop him! We need to fuse, so we can defeat Buu! Celza and Celible can't hold out much longer!"

One Day Earlier...

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku was on their way towards an evil force. When they arrived, it was at Cung-Kung's ice cream shop.

"Oh no! I hope they didn't eat all of the ice cream!" Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as they landed at the shop. The shop was completely messed up and they saw Hercule in the corner, crying.

"What happened!" Demanded Piccolo.

Hercule said, "Buu went out of control!"

Vegeta said "How?!"

Goku was in the all you can eat buffet, scaring customers away from the ice cream dispenser. Hercule said, "It was just a normal day..."

Flashback-

Hercule was eating ice cream as Buu was looking at the ice cream longingly.

"Can Buu have ice cream?" Buu asked.

Hercule said, "Not now Buu, I'm eating this delicious ice cream"

Something snapped in Buu. He always doesn't get anything because of Hercule.

Buu growled angrily as steam was coming off his head.

"Can...Buu...have...ice...cream?!" He gritted.

Hercule said, "Not now Buu, i;m-"

Buu snapped.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"as he picked up Hercule and threw him towards the nearest wall.

Buu walked slowly towards him as he sceamed, "BUU HAS WAITED TOO LONG! BUU WILL GET ICE CREAM HIMSELF!"

Buu's aura grew as the restaurant started tearing apart. Buu smashed the food, decorations, and more stuff as he went on a rage. Buu punched and kicked Hercule a few times before flying away.

End Flashback-

Goku said, "We need to summon the Z fighters and go to Kami's lookout!"

"To the flying-mobile!" commanded Piccolo

Vegeta said, "Wait...we don't have a flying-mobile!"

Piccolo just said, "To the, lets just fly already!"

At Kami's lookout.

"...So that means we gotta calm Buu down." Goku finished.

Tarble said, "Any ideas?" Nobody answered.

That's when Vegeta sensed an powerful energy. "I'll BRB," Vegeta said.

Vegeta landed as he saw Bibidi.

"Oh, God! What do you want!" Vegeta said.

Babidi said, "Hey kid...you wanna get stronger *evil snicker*"

Vegeta was surprised, but he said, "Yes..."

Babidi said, "Here's my spell" as he powered up to turn Vegeta Majin...

Vegeta then felt a sudden pain in his head, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO TO ME?!" He screamed.

Babidi laughed as he said, "I'm controlling you, so I can rule the world!"

Vegeta tried to control his mind, but it was too painful. His "M" on his head appeared as he turned Super Saiyan.

"Ahh...his transformation is complete!" Babidi said.

Vegeta then stood and looked at Babidi.

Babidi said, "I am now your master! You obey my exact command!"

"...NO!" Majin Vegeta yelled.

Babidi was surprised, "What do you mean, no?! I am your master!"

Majin Vegeta blasted Babidi dead.

"I am no one's master, I shall conquer the universe!" He yelled as he blasted off.

Meanwhile, Buu was struggling with himself.

"Buu mad! Buu hate everyone!" he screamed.

His power rose as he had an angry look on his face. Buu powered up and started to fly away.

Majin Vegeta just destroyed a few cities.

"HAHAHAHA!...Destroying things are fun!" Majin Vegeta said.

He looked at the next city. "Hmmm...what a weird looking building..." He said as he flew towards CC.

He landed and saw Mrs. Briefs.

"Oh my! Hi Vegeta!" She said.

Majin Vegeta glared at her, 'What a stupid lady...I wonder why I feel like I can't kill her?' He thought.

Bulma then came out. "Hi Vegeta!" She greeted as she walked up to him.

'She's beautiful! She shall be my queen!' He thought.

He walked up to her and bowed.

"Oh princess, will you do me the honor to being my queen?" He asked.

Bulma was shocked. Vegeta never acted like this.

'Why is there an M on his forehead?' She thought.

He then walked closer as he said, "We shall rule the universe and be together forever!"

Bulma blushed as she thought, 'Wow...He's acting like a perfect boyfriend..'

Majin Vegeta then picked up Bulma. "Come sweet princess, I found a ship nearby and we shall leave soon," Majin Vegeta said.

Bulma smiled as she thought, 'Oh well, I can always visit Earth..and daddy could make Tights the CC president..'

Majin Vegeta then carried her off and flew away.

Meanwhile, Goku said, "Buu getting out of control...we need somebody to sacrifice themself, so Buu can be dead."

Everyone looked at Yamcha. "What?!" He asked.

Frieza said, "Since you're useless, that means you should blow yourself up!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Yamcha said, "I'm not going to blow myself up! I can't even do that anyway!"

Piccolo said, "We can revive you with the Dragon Balls! Also I have an idea of how you can explode..."

One Hour Later...

Yamcha was tied up in a chair full of lit up dynamite in front of Buu.

"Time for you to die, Buu!" Piccolo yelled from a distance.

Yamcha cringed as the fire lit so close to the base.

Buu said, "Buu no like ScarFace!"

Goku said, '5...4...3...2...1.."

Yamcha exploded as the dynamite blew up. It consumed Buu as pieces of him fell from a distance.

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" Everyone cheered.

"Yamcha's dead!" Tien cheered.

"Happy New Year!" Goku screamed.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

Just then, Buu's pieces regenerated.

"Hi!' Buu said happily.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they ran.

Buu stood there for a while.

'Why is everyone running away from Buu..." Buu thought.

Rain started to fall down. Buu was angry. He'd become a monster.

Buu growled as he said, "Buu no monster!"

He powered up as he got rid on his evil side. The evil became Evil Buu.

Evil Buu said, "Deeragshingingan! Putilpalaheta!" as he laughed evilly.

Good Buu growled as he said, "I'll turn you into chocolate!" as he zapped Evil Buu.

Evil Buu swatted it towards Good Buu as he turned into chocolate.

Evil Buu muttered, "Kakapattashinga..." as he ate the chocolate.

He then started to transform.

He turned into Super Buu as he said, "I can finally speak! I hate using that stupid language! Now...I will rule the world!"

He posed as he said, "Buu Style!" and flew off.

Next Time- The Fusion Dance! Snap out of it Vegeta!

Don't worry...Yamcha will be back next chapter. Also this saga will last for two more chapters. Also this story will last for three more chapters, but don't worry, the next story will come right after the last chapter of this story. It will be called 'Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade'. Thank you and please review!

Chapter 41: The Fusion Dance! Snap out of it Vegeta!

Disclaimer: I don't own Db, Dbz, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Me: Vegeta, what does the scouter say on how many views this fic has?

Vegeta: It's over 9,000!

Me: What? Over 9,000?!

Chapter 43: The Fusion Dance! Snap out of it Vegeta!

At the lookout, everyone was panicking.

"AHHH! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Goku screamed.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!' Frieza yelled.

"I DIDN'T GET TO WRITE MY AUTOBIOGRAPHY!" Cell yelled.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" Piccolo yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Tarble yelled.

Everyone was quiet.

"Where is Vegeta?" asked Tarble.

Piccolo said, "Yea...Vegeta would've been laughing at Yamcha's death harder than all of us.."

Goku sensed his energy, "Vegeta's energy is different...we'll check him out later, but I got an idea!" Goku said.

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"We can do the fusion dance," Goku said.

Piccolo's eyes widened, "Oh no! I'm not fusing with you!"

Krillin was confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Goku said, "The fusion dance is when two people join together to become a great warrior. It lasts half an hour, but it's good,"

"How do you do it?" 18 asked.

Goku said, "Piccolo, let's demonstrate!"

Piccolo blushed as they demonstrated the dance.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"That's hilarious!" Taleem chuckled.

Goku said, "We need some powerful people to fuse. I was going to fuse with Vegeta, but Piccolo and I gotta see if he's ok. Also we need someone to distract Buu."

Frieza said, "I'll probably volunteer to fuse.."

Cell said, "Maybe me and you can fuse!"

Frieza said, "As much as I think how ugly we'll be..I guess it's worth it.."

Goku said, "We need one more fusion,"

Tarble said, "Maybe me and Celeria can fuse..'

Piccolo said, "How can a boy and a girl fuse?!"

Tarble shrugged, "Turles is on vacation and Brolly's too insane, so we're the only Saiyans left. (Excluding King Vegeta, Bardock, and Paragus)

Goku said, "We can just call it an it!"

Piccolo said, "It's the best we got, since they'll be asexual.."

Tarble brought Celeria to the lookout.

"Why do I have to fwuse with Tawble!" She yelled.

Tarble said, "It's only for 30 min."

Celeria said, "I'm telwing Vegeta and Daddy aftew this!"

Tarble pleaded, "Please don't! They'll kill me!"

Celeria said, "Too bad Tawble!"

"Ok! Time to do the fusion dance!" Goku interrupted.

Goku and Piccolo demonstrated one last time.

"Ok, now it's your turn!" Goku said.

"Fusion, HA!" All four yelled.

Frieza and Cell became fused.

"It worked!" He yelled.

Celeria and Tarble fused.

"Mine worked too!" It said.

Master Roshi tapped it on the shoulder. "Can you check if you're a boy or a girl..hehe!"

It punched him in the face, "How sick!" It said.

It checked in it's pants. "I have nothing," It stated.

Everyone was looking at it.

"What?!" It yelled.

Piccolo said, "We need to give you some cool names!"

"Hmmm...how about Celza!" Celza said.

"That's a great idea!" Goku said.

It said, "How about Celible!"

Goku said, "LAME!"

Piccolo slapped Goku head. "That's a fine name.." He said.

Krillin said, "Now you have to train, so you can master the fusion."

*Insert Training Montage*

Rising up, back on the street

Did my time, took my chances

Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet

Just a man and his will to survive

So many times it happens too fast

You change your passion for glory

Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of our rival

And the last known survivor

Stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat

Hanging tough, staying hungry

They stack the odds 'til we take to the street

For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of our rival

And the last known survivor

Stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Rising up, straight to the top

Had the guts, got the glory

Went the distance, now I'm not going to stop

Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger

It's the thrill of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of our rival

And the last known survivor

Stalks his prey in the night

And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger

*End Training Montage*

"We're ready!" Celible and Celza said.

Piccolo said, "No go distract Buu, while we get Vegeta!"

They nodded as they flew off, looking for Buu.

Goku turned to Piccolo, "Do think they're going to last?" he asked.

Piccolo said, "No way! Not in a million years! Now let's find Vegeta!"

Meanwhile, Celible and Celza found Super Buu.

"We're here to stop you Buu!" Celible said.

Celza stuck his tongue out.

Buu looked at Celible. "Who are you? A guy or a girl?!"

Celible said, "That's none of your business, now let's fight!" It said while powering up.

Celible charged at Buu as they started fighting.

Celza thought, 'Ok, Cell, we're supposed to distract Buu while he's fighting Celible'

'Duh! Don't you think I know that, Frieza?!'

'Of course not, I was just reminding you! Now let's distract Buu'

Celza stuck out his toungue as he said, "Hey Buu! Nah! Nah! Nah!"

Buu growled as he glared at Celza. That caused Celible to kick Super Buu to a building. Super Buu growled as he charged at Celible. They kept fighting as Celza thought of what to do next.

Meanwhile, Barbra was shooting a news story. "We're here at West City, where a monster is destroying everything!" Barbra said. "If only a hero will come and stop this madness!" She said.

"Haa!" yelled Celible as it punched Super Buu.

He growled as he saw Celza teasing him by smacking his butt.

"RAAAAHHHHH!" Yelled Super Buu as he powered up.

His skin fell off his body and attached to Celible. Celible tried to stuggle, but it was useless. When the transformation was complete, Buu had the fusion vest of Celible and glared at Celza. Celza screamed as he started running away, with Buu chasing him.

Meanwhile, Majin Vegeta was flying Bulma towards their spaceship.

"Don't worry my sweet Bulma. We will conquer the universe together with our love, and when we get older, we shall name our kids out of underwear..." He said.

Bulma sighed dreamily as she said, "You have such a way with words..."

Goku and Piccolo then caught up with them and confronted them.

"Vegeta! What happened to you?!" Goku said.

Majin Vegeta said, "Get out of my way, Kakarot! I have no business with you.."

Piccolo said, "Bulma! Snap him out of it!"

Bulma said, "No way, Jose! He's better this way. He's more dreamy and perfect..."

Goku said, "How are we going to stop him! We need to fuse, so we can defeat Buu! Celza and Celible can't hold out much longer!"

Piccolo said, "Vegeta! Buu's going to destroy the world if you don't snap out of it!"

Vegeta yelled, "I don't care about Buu! I only care about Bulma! We're going off to space, to conquer planets. And live happily ever after! The End!"

Goku said, "I guess there's only one thing to do..."

Piccolo snuck behind them as he pressure pointed their necks. They passed out as Piccolo and Goku caught them.

"Now, let's take them to the lookout!" Goku said.

Piccolo nodded as they flew away.

Meanwhile, Celza was running away from Buu.

"AHHHHHH!" He yelled as he dodged his attacks.

Celza suddenly split apart.

"Oh s***!" Cell and Frieza said as they tried to fuse back together.

It was too late as Buu absorbed Cell and Frieza into his body. Just then, Brolly came in front of Buu.

"KAKARROT!" He yelled as he powered up and started attacking Buu.

Buu dodged his attacks as he was ready to absorb Brolly. Buu finally found a good spot and absorbed Brolly.

"KAKARROT!" was his final words as he was absorbed.

Buu then had the wild and crazy mind of Brolly.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he had a sudden urge to beat up Goku.

He then flew towards the lookout, wanting to kill Goku.

At the Lookout-

Piccolo and Goku looked at Bulma and Vegeta. They were still knocked out.

"Aww..they look so cute together!" Goku said as he saw Vegeta holding Bulma in their sleep.

"Disgusting Humans..." muttered Piccolo.

"Now, let's wake them up," Goku said.

Piccolo nodded as he dumped a pail of water on their heads.

"AHHHHHHH!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled as they stood up.

Instantly, Vegeta got out of his Super Saiyan state and his M disappeared.

Vegeta growled, "Why did you do that Kakarot!

" Goku chuckled as he said, "I'll tell you about it later."

Bulma yelled, "YOU GOT ME ALL WET!"

Goku said, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Bulma yelled, 'YOU BETTER BE SORRY YOU GOT ME SOAKED!"

Goku whimpered, "You're almost as bad as Chi-Chi..."

Vegeta said, "What the h*** is going on?!"

Goku said, "Majin Buu has gone insane! We need to fuse or we all die!"

"No!" yelled Vegeta.

Goku then got serious. "Vegeta! Celeria and Tarble has been absorbed by Buu! What are you going to do?!"

Vegeta was shocked. "...fine..." He muttered.

Goku smiled as he said, "Ok, but first, we need to wish Yamcha back with the Dragon Balls."

Vegeta and Bulma was shocked.

"The Weakling's dead?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yep!" Goku said.

"Yippee!" Vegeta yelled.

Bulma was happy too, "We don't have a burden in our lives anymore!" She happily exclaimed.

Krillin said, "I got it all on YouTube!"

"Let me see!" Vegeta said.

Yamcha was tied up in a chair full of lit up dynamite in front of Buu.

"Yo yo! What's up n*****! This Young Piccolo here! This gonna be the most dope video you n***** ever watched. Look at this!" Piccolo said to the camera.

"Time for you to die, Buu!" Piccolo yelled from a distance.

Yamcha cringed as the fire lit so close to the base.

Buu said, "Buu no like ScarFace!"

Goku said, '5...4...3...2...1.."

Yamcha exploded as the dynamite blew up. It consumed Buu as pieces of him fell from a distance.

"YAAAAAAYYYY!" Everyone cheered.

"Did you see that n****?! The f****** white n**** exploded!" Piccolo yelled into the camera.

"Yamcha's dead!" Tien cheered.

"Happy New Year!" Goku screamed.

"Alright n*****, that's all right now! But I hope this go on MTV n*****!" Piccolo said.,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.

"That was so funny!" 17 said.

"It already has one billion views!" Krillin said.

Piccolo said, "It's all over MTV!"

Goku chuckled, "Ok! Ok! Now let's wish him back!"

Everyone booed.

"Awww...do we have to Kakarot.." Vegeta whined.

"Yes...we promised him..." Goku said.

They gathered the Dragon Balls and made the wish.

"We wish Yamcha to be back to life!" Goku said.

"Are you sure?!" The dragon rumbled.

"Yes!" Goku said.

"What a useless wish..." The dragon muttered as he granted that wish.

Yamcha appeared as he smiled, "I'm back everyone!" He said.

Everyone groaned as they rolled their eyes.

"We'll save those two wishes!" Goku yelled.

The dragon returned in the Dragon Balls.

Yamcha said, "I thought everyone would be glad to see me..."

Tien said, "We all hate you, what do you think we'd do?!"

Goku handed Vegeta an earring.

"Try this on, and we fuse together. When Buu is defeated, we'll use the Dragon Balls to unfuse.." Goku said.

Vegeta sighed as he said, "Fine!"

They both put on the earrings as they fused together.

Next Time- Goku and Vegeta vs. Kid Buu! The Final Battle!

Also I accidently posted chapter 43 twice. If you haven't read the tournament, then go to chapter 42. I'm really sorry about that though...

Chapter 42: Goku and Vegeta vs Buu! The Final Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Db, Dbz, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Me: Vegeta, what does the scouter say on how many views this fic has?

Vegeta: It's over 9,000! Me: What? Over 9,000?!

Chapter 44:Goku and Vegeta vs. Kid Buu! The Final Battle!

Goku and Vegeta fused into Vegito. Everyone was shocked at his power.

"Oh...my...Kami!" Piccolo said.

Vegito said, "My name is Vegito and I will destroy Majin Buu!"

Krillin said, "That sounded like Vegeta."

"...Right after I get a snack!" Vegito finished.

"That sounded like Goku..." Krillin said.

Vegito powered up and left to fight Buu.

Buu was rampaging all over the place. He had to find Kakarot! Vegito then landed infront of Buu.

"I will defeat you Buu! But, first I have to get back my sister and brother!"

Vegito then, first, kicked Buu in the stomach.

"ACK!" Super Buu yelled as he threw up Majin Buu.

Piccolo then appeared and took Majin Buu away.

Vegito said, "Time to enter your body!" as he entered Super Buu's body.

Inside Buu's Body-

Vegeta and Goku separated as they entered his body.

"Thank God! I felt like an idiot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well...I...felt ...like...a...I don't know!" Goku responded.

"We're never going to do that again!" Vegeta yelled.

"..." Goku said.

"Why didn't you say anything..." Vegeta said worriedly.

"Let's go Vegeta!" Goku said.

They hurried up and went up to his brain.

"That is the last time I will see worms..." Vegeta said traumatized.

Goku chuckled as he said, "There they are! In those creepy pods!"

Vegeta ran up to Celeria. "Whoever put her up to this, I will kill them!"

Goku chuckled nervously as he looked at Tarble.

"Ok, now let's get out of here!" Goku said.

"...How?" Vegeta asked.

Goku thought for a second, "...Maybe-"

"NO! I'M NOT EXITING OUT OF THAT MONSTER'S A**!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku whimpered, "I don't know another place to exit..."

Vegeta noticed the holes out of his head.

"Let's get out of here!" He said while carrying Tarble and Celeria.

Goku carried Brolly, Cell, Frieza, and Buu.

Outside Buu's Body-

When they came out, the first thing they see was Buu screaming in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH! MOMMY! MOMMY!" Super Buu screamed.

Super Buu then turned into Kid Buu.

"Oooh! Oooh! Ahh! Ahh!" Kid Buu said.

Everyone was looking at him creeped out.

"Did he just turn into a monkey?!" Frieza asked.

Vegeta was angry, "Stop making fun of the Saiyan race!" He yelled.

Goku said, "I think he's forced to act like that..."

Vegeta scoffed, "It's still offensive,"

Celeria stirred as she said, "What happwened?"

Vegeta held Celeria. "Who did this to you?! What happened?!"

Celeria fake coughed as she said, "Tawble fowced me to fuse with him, and fwight against Buu. He mwade me an it!"

Vegeta was angry. I mean really angry. "TARBLE!" Vegeta screamed as he turned SSJ2.

Tarble screamed as he flew away. The rest flew away with Tarbl;e to the lookout.

Vegeta yelled, "Let's hurry up and kill Buu, so I can kill Tarble!"

Goku said, "I got a better idea..."

Ten minutes later of yelling and refusing...

"I'm Gogeta!" Gogeta said.

"Ooh Ohh?" Kid Buu asked.

'Do we have to kill him, Vegeta? He's so cute!' Gogeta thought.

'Yes! He's insulting the Saiyan race and should be killed for that!' Gogeta thought angrily.

"Stardust Breaker!" Gogeta yelled while preparing his attack.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Kid Buu said.

'Look at him...he deserves a home..we can bring him to a zoo.." Gogeta thought

'Kakarot! We're killing him and that's final!" Gogeta thought

Gogeta was struggling with his attack. Then, the Goku side punched himself in the face.

'We're bringing him to a zoo!' Gogeta thought

'No!' Gogeta thought

They started arguing so much, that Kid Buu walked away.

'Wait...where's Buu?!' Gogeta asked

'I don't know' Gogeta said.

Gogeta searched for Buu's energy. He was at a zoo.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" People screamed while running away.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Kid Buu yelled as he rampaged around the zoo.

'Look what you've done, Kakarot!' Gogeta thought

'Maybe that was a bad idea...' Gogeta admitted.

"Haa!" yelled Gogeta as he attacked Buu with a fury of punches and kicks

He smashed Kid Buu to the ground and prepared his attack.

"Stardust Breaker!" He yelled as he produced his rainbow colored sphere.

He threw it at Kid Buu, who exploded into glittery gold dust.

"Hooray!" the crowd cheered, as Gogeta defeated Buu.

Gogeta separated into Goku and Vegeta.

"That was easy.." Vegeta stated.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku cried.

"What the h*** is wrong with you?!" Vegeta demanded.

"He was so cute! He was going to be my pet!" Goku wailed

"Kakarot! That was the most powerful person ever! How are you even going to keep it?!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku sniffled as he said, "I don't know.."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and flew away.

Goku said, "Wait up!" as he followed Vegeta.

"Thank you for saving the world!" Kami said

"No problem!" Goku said.

Vegeta snorted.

Piccolo said, "At least the world is safe and my video is on MTV."

Goku said, "I guess we won't see each other until the 4th of July and after that we won't see each other until school starts."

Vegeta said, "Kakarot...don't get all emotional! It's only the summer!"

Krillin said, "I'll miss all of you!"

Vegeta said, "I won't!"

17 said, "It's about time me and 18 go home,"

18 walked up to Krillin and said, "Bye Baldy," and kissed his cheek.

Krillin blushed red and fainted.

"Krillin?! Krillin?! Krillin!" Goku screamed while shaking him.

Vegeta turned to Tarble and Celeria. "I will deal with you later Tarble! Let's go Celeria!" he said as he flew off with his siblings.

Master Roshi walked up to Goku. "For your heroic effots, I will give you my prized cloud, Nimbus." He said as he summoned Nimbus.

Goku was instantly amazed with the cloud. "Thanks, Master Roshi!" Goku said while hopping on to the cloud.

"You're supposes to have a pure heart to ride it *heh heh! That sounded dirty*" Master Roshi said.

Goku thanked him once again and flew away home, with Nimbus.

"Weeeeeeeeee-OW!" Goku screamed as he crashed into some buildings.

People screamed while being attacked by a boy with a flying cloud.

Next Time- Epilogue: What I Did This Summer

Next Chapter is the last chapter of the story :(. I will immediately post my sequel at the same time I post the last chapter. Thanks for all of your reviews and keep reviewing! :D

Chapter 43: Epilogue: What I Did This Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Db, Dbz, or GT (I wouldn't want to own GT anyway)

Me: Vegeta, what does the scouter say on how many views this fic has?

Vegeta: It's over 9,000!

Me: What? Over 9,000?!

Chapter 45: Epilogue: What I Did This Summer

The Z Fighters had an excellent Summer. Each of them had done many things that they'll probably remember over the years of their lives. (Probably not!)

Goku-

Goku spent most of his time in summer school.

"Goku!" the teacher yelled. "What dod I tell you about bringing your flying cloud?!"

"Ummmm..."

"Just forget it!" the teacher yelled."What is 1+1?"

"Ummmmm..."

"I give up! Class dismissed!" the teacher yelled whille running away.

Vegeta-

Vegeta always hanged out at Bulma's house training in the GR with Tarble and Celeria.

"Haa!" yelled Vegeta as he punched Tarble.

Tarble flew back as he landed on the ground..

"Tarble! Get up!" Vegeta yelled. He's forgiven Tarble, but now he's trying to teach him a lesson. He's alao trying to turn him into a Super Saiyan.

Celeria was trying to do push ups. She was catching up to Tarble. She turned 5 recently.

"Why don't you take a break?" Vegeta said.

Celeria said, "But I wanna be stwong like you!"

Vegeta smirked. If only Tarble would be this enthusiastic about training.

"You could hang out with Bulma," Vegeta said.

Celeria nodded as she left. She looked up to Bulma as an older sister. She admired her for her smartness that made up for her strength.

Chi-Chi-

Chi-Chi spent most of her time in summer school with Goku. She spent her time yelling at Goku to pay attention and hitting him with her frying pan. She was in honors in school, second to Cell, Bulma, Piccolo, and 18.

18-

18 spent her time with Krillin on the beach. She also celebrated her gaining of 100 more IQ points. She also spends time with her brother.

Krillin-

Krillin's been hanging out with Master Roshi and Goku. He didn't do anything special, so...*awkward silence*

Yamcha- *heavily sighs*

Yamcha been around the city in the Little League Baseball team. He' s been at McDonalds with many girls and cheated on them. He now resides at Master Roshi's house as a deadbeat after having his career stripped. He now hopes that things will change in first grade.

Maron-

She eventually got saved by 17 from the awful suite (Look at chapter 41 if you don't know what i'm talking about) and now resides at her non-rich house. She constantly has awful flashbacks of massaging the fat guy's back.

Piccolo-

He now lives in the forest meditating and waiting for the next adventure in first grade. He really just sings to himself, but no one notices.

Bulma-

Bulma just got back from finding the Dragon Balls. They used the last two wishes for repairing the city and reviving all the people that was killed by Buu.

Bulma had to go through chasing dinosaurs and exploding volcanos. After that, she found a cure for Cancer which caused her to earn the Nobel prize from the President.

"Bulma!" Celeria called out while running to her.

Bulma smiled. Celeria was like her assistant or apprentice in science and inventing.

"What's up?" she asked after hugging her.

"Anythwing fow me to do?" she asked.

Bulma thought for a minute. "You can help me with this project..."

"Ok!" Celeria agreed.

Tights was visiting today also.

"Hi sweetie!" Mrs. Briefs said to her eldest daughter.

Tights blushed, "Hi mom..." she said

Bulma walked up to her with Celeria.

"Tights! Why didn't you visit us!" Bulma yelled while hugging her.

"You know I have college..." She said.

Bulma said, "This is Vegeta's little sister, Celeria."

Tights shook hands with her, "Nice to meet you," She said.

Vegeta walked in with Tarble. "Hi underwear.." He teased.

Tights was red with anger, "Stop making fun of my name!"

Tarble backed away as Vegeta smirked, "I would love to spend time insulting you, but I gotta go train," Vegeta said as he grabbed Tarble and dragged him to the GR.

Bulma looked at them and said, "Do you mind me testing my invention on you?" she asked Tights.

Tights laughed as she said, "Sure,"

They went to her lab and Bulma got a strange looking gun out.

Tights was nervous, "What's that for?" she asked.

"Just a ray gun that changes your clothes," Bulma said.

Tights relaxed as she said, "Ok,"

Bulma pointed the gun towards Tights as she said, "Stay still.."

Bulma released the gun ray and Tights was zapped by a bright light.

"Uh, oh..." Celeria said.

After the light faded Bulma and Celeria had the shock of their lives.

"What happened?" Tights asked.

Bulma and Celeria was still in a state of shock.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Bulma handed Tights a mirror.

Tights gasped at what she saw.

She had the form of herself as a 7 year old.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bulma and Celeria ran out and crashed into Vegeta and Tarble.

"What the h*** happened?!" Vegeta asked.

Bulma cut Vegeta off, "Let's get out of here!" she yelled as she hopped into his arms.

Vegeta blasted off with Tarble carrying Celeria.

The End. (Of Dbz in Kindergarten)

Next Time- My new fic, Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade, out now!

Thank you all for reading my fic! This will always be one of my favorites because it reminds me of how I transitioned from a basic fanfic writer, to a pretty decent one. Also it's my first fanfic ever and I think this fic wouldn't get any better. I will also like to thank all of your supporting and awesome reviews! With Tights being a 7 year old, I will get to that in the prologue of Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade. It's out now, so if you really liked this one, I suggest you read it's sequel!

Chapter 44: THANK YOU FOR READING!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Especially GT! I hate GT!)

Chapter 46: THANK YOU FOR READING!

I would like to thank you all for reading this fic and wanted to say that my newest fic: Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade is out now and check it out! I also wanted to say that I plan on writing all the way to college and to watch out of updates and more. I also made a forum with RasenKamehameha to protest against T/P being a couple. If you want to protest and speak your opinion, it's called Pairing Avengers and I suggest you check it out! Anyway, thank you for reading and there's more fics to come.

Chapter 45: Final Update

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

I just edited basically the whole story. It now has better grammer, less word blocks so you can't lose your place, and I deleted some chapters I didn't like. But, now that this story is 'offically' complete, I will continue on with the rest of my fics. This will also be my final update for this story. I also wanted to thank you again for reviewing and supporting my story, cause I couldn't do this without you. And if you want to see more of my stories, check out my sequels. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and look out for many more!

\- DragonBall787


End file.
